Be Mine (Revisi dan Republish dari akun RavencherrY)
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Menyukai Sakura menjadi bukan hal mudah saat gadis itu sendiri sulit didekati. Benar-benar sulit karna gadis itu memiliki trauma.
1. chapter 1

Mmmm apa yang harus ku katakan?! Niatku mengurangi story dengan status on going benar-benar gagal dengan mempublish ff ini. Duh.

 **_**

 **~_~**

Chapter 1

Sudah ke sekian kalinya hari ini, Sudah ke puluhan kalinya diminggu ini, dan sudah ke ratusan kalinya dibulan ini. Lebih baik jangan katakan ke berapa kalinya ditahun ini Sasuke menatap gadis berhelaian pink panjang hingga menyentuh pinggulnya. Helaian itu terlihat indah dan halus saat angin menerpanya. Panjang dan lurus. Wajah bulat dengan emerald teduh serta bibir kissable membuatnya selalu merajai atensi Sasuke sejak pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya. Cantik. Itulah kata yang awalnya selalu terlintas dipikirannya setiap kali memperhatikan teman sekelasnya itu. Dan hanya butuh sedikit waktu bagi Sasuke untuk berubah dari sekedar mengagumi jadi ingin memiliki, yang sayangnya sulit diwujudkan. Sebuah keberuntungan baginya bisa selalu satu kelas dengan pujaan hatinya selama lebih dari dua tahun ini. Sekarang mereka menginjak pertengahan semester pertama kelas tiga.

"Kau bisa jadi pemimpi akut jika hanya terus memandanginya. Seharusnya kau sedikit berusaha, seperti yang lainya." Sasuke mendengus remeh mendengar ucapan Naruto yang datang membawa makanannya. Mereka sedang dikantin kalau ingin tau. Dan Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon dibelakang sekolah yang segaris lurus dengan jendela kantin di samping meja mereka. Tentu saja kebiasaan Sakura itulah yang membuat Sasuke memilih meja ini.

"Kau tahu itu sangat sulit." gumam Sasuke. Tentu saja sangat sulit karna Sakura akan histeris jika disentuh seorang pria. Tanpa terkecuali. Terhitung dua kali Sasuke pernah melihat secara langsung tangisan pilu dan bagaimana ketakutannya Sakura saat Sai yang menyukainya memegang tangannya berniat menyapa. Niat Sai urung saat melihat reaksi Sakura. Kedua terjadi sekitar setahun lalu saat adik kelas yang kelebihan hormon penasaran bermaksud membuktikan rumor tentang Sakura. Sasuke yang tak terima dengan beringas menghajar adik kelas kurang kerjaan itu. Dan mulai saat itu Sasuke selalu menjaga Sakura diam-diam. Tatapan mengancam selalu Sasuke layangkan pada setiap pria yang berada didekat Sakura. Siapa yang berani berpikir melawannya? pamannya adalah kepala sekolah disini. Bahkan sekolah ini adalah milik Uchiha. Apalagi dia didukung oleh teman-temannya yang bisa dibilang berandal konglomerat.

"Kalau tidak sulit aku pasti sudah mendapatkanya." Celetuk Sai yang duduk diseberang Sasuke.

"Sebelum itu kau akan mengalami perang dengan Uchiha. Aku yakin itu sangat menyusahkan." Sahut Shikamaru yang duduk disamping Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan teman-temannya.

"Mawar berduri itu punya banyak penggemar ya. Aku cukup dengan lavender saja." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Daripada disebut mawar berduri sepertinya gadis itu lebih tepat di sebut sakura yang rapuh. Onixnya kembali menatap Sakura yang kini tertidur. Senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya. Sakuranya selalu menghadirkan warna pelangi di setiap harinya. Meski terkadang dia sangat ingin berinteraksi dengan wajar pada gadisnya itu.

"Berhentilah berkhayal." Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Shikamaru yang menyapa pendengarannya. "Apa kau tak bosan selalu melihatnya? Ini sudah lebih dari dua tahun. Kurasa sudah saatnya kau berhenti." Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang asik menceritakan tentang Hinata - pacarnya - pada Sai. Dan sepertinya Naruto berniat mencomblangkan Sai pada Ino, teman pacarnya yang sekelas dengan Sasuke. Dia tahu karna gadis pirang itu adalah teman sebangku Sakura. Tapi Sasuke tak pernah melihat Sakura akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Kau benar. Aku harus berhenti memperhatikanya. Akan ku jadikan dia miliku." Ucap Sasuke pelan dan yakin.

"Ku rasa itu lebik baik. Dan kau bisa mengenalkanku pada sepupunya." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Dia tahu bagaimana kerasnya Shikamaru berusaha mendekati Temari, sepupu Sakura yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis. Tapi Temari terlalu jantan untuk didekati secara normal.

"Entahlah. Ku pikir akan menyebalkan jika kita bersaudara." Sasuke menepuk bahu Shikamaru seraya beranjak dari kantin karna bel masuk berbunyi. Diliriknya Sakura yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan pohon itu. Sepertinya gadis itu bangun karna terkejut mendengar bel masuk.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung perhatian Sasuke fokus ke depan, bukan papan tulis melainkan Sakura yang duduk diurutan pertama barisan disebelah barisannya. Posisinya yang berada di urutan ke tiga dari depan membuatnya leluasa menikmati wajah cantik Sakura dalam berbagai ekspresi saat gadis itu memperhatikan penjelasan guru.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Sasuke masih setia duduk dibangkunya meski sudah selesai mengemas barang-barangnya. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan Sakura yang masih duduk tenang menunggu suasana sepi. Gadis itu tak akan tahan berdesak-desakan. Sasuke baru melangkah saat Sakura melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Sejak menyukai Sakura, Sasuke jadi menyukai aktivitas berjalan kaki. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik menggunakan mobil mewahnya lagi. Memandang punggung Sakura yang berhias helaian panjang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sasuke melihat gadisnya sedikit menoleh kebelakang lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke terkekeh kecil saat menyadari Sakura ketakutan karna dirinya yang terang-terangan mengikutinya. Tapi bisa saja gadis itu menganggapnya tinggal di daerah itu atau ada keperluan atau apapun dan dia hanya tak mau jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Entahlah. Pasalnya selama ini Sasuke selalu menjaga jarak aman. Dia sudah cukup puas melihat Sakura pulang dengan aman. Sasuke ikut mempercepat langkahnya berniat mengejar Sakura. Tapi gadis berambut pink itu keburu masuk rumah. Sasuke kembali terkekeh saat melihat Sakura mengintip dari balik gorden jendela. Setidaknya Sasuke berharap Sakura tahu dia yang selama ini mengikutinya, menjaganya. Itupun jika Sakura tahu, Sasuke hanya bisa berharap. Untuk sekarang.

"Menma jemput aku." Bahkan supirnya pun sudah hapal dimana Sasuke berada di jam seperti ini. Berjalan dua kilo meter dari sekolah ke rumah Sakura tidak pernah menjadi hal berat bagi Sasuke selama masih ada sosok Sakura dipandangannya. Tapi jika tanpa Sakura, jangankan dua kilo meter, dua meter saja rasanya sangat berat.

Hari berikutnya, saat Sakura dan Temari membuka pintu pagar rumah mereka, Sasuke sudah berada disana. Menyender pada tembok pagar tetangga Sakura. Saat melihat Sasuke, Sakura langsung berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Temari. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum sembari melangkah mendekati dua sepupu itu.

"Jaga jarak jika kau tak mau bermasalah Uchiha." Ancam Temari dengan nada tegas khas ketua OSIS. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menyerah lalu mundur beberapa langkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ku pikir ini bukan kawasan mewah milik Uchiha."

"Hanya ingin menjemput seseorang saja." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sakura menggeleng saat Temari memandangnya bertanya.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau jemput?" Temari melipat tangannya didada dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Tak mungkin aku menjemput gadis macho sepertimu." Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyum menawannya. Sekali lagi Temari memandang Sakura dan gadis itu menggeleng.

"Maaf jika aku macho. Karna aku macho bisa saja berbahaya untukmu yang mengincar sepupuku. Meski ku akui seleramu bagus tapi kau tetap harus menjaga jarak." Temari melayangkan tatapan mengancam pada Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik tangan Sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah.

Senyum Sasuke masih bisa mengembang meskipun jaraknya terpaut beberapa meter dari sang pujaan hati. Baginya sebuah kemajuan saat keberadaanya disadari oleh Sakura. Bonusnya adalah wajah imut Sakura yang selalu menoleh ke belakang -ke arahnya- meski didominasi raut cemas. Tak masalah. Inilah alasan Sasuke selama ini hanya memastikan Sakura pulang dengan selamat. Karna dipagi hari ada yang menjaga gadis itu.

Kelas Anko sensei harus masuk ke dalam daftar kelas favorit Sasuke saat guru cantik itu menempatkannya dan Sakura dalam Satu kelompok yang terdiri dua orang. Tugasnya menciptakan musik kontemporer. Meski berakhir dengan buruk bagi Sasuke.

"Maaf sensei, bisakah aku berpasangan dengan perempuan saja?" Suara lembut gadis itu terasa indah sekaligus menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Sakura menolaknya.

"Maaf Haruno-san, aku hanya ingin memberi porsi seimbang pada tiap muridku. Aku tak bisa memanjakanmu seperti guru lainya. Cobalah atasi masalahmu, dan berbaur dengan semua teman-temanmu." Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Anko sensei. Tapi dia juga sangat tidak tega melihat raut pasrah dan tersiksa gadisnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sembari mengusap wajahnya kaku. Jika Sakura sulit didekati bagaimana nasib tugas mereka. Itu hanya masalah kecil. Masalah yang bagi Sasuke lebih penting adalah bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bicara dengan gadis yang langsung siaga jika melihatnya. Jika sebelumnya gadis itu hanya menyingkir dengan hati-hati dari para pria -termasuk dirinya- kini Sakura dengan terang-terangan menghindarinya, hanya dia. Cukup menyakitkan kemalangan yang didapatnya.

"Bagaimana tugasmu dengan pujaanmu itu?" Tanya Shikamaru. Shikamaru sekelas denganya sementara Naruto dan Sai berada dikelas yang berbeda.

"Sakura selalu lari ketakutan setiap melihatku. Seolah-olah aku ini virus mematikan." keluh Sasuke. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis seraya menyeruput es tehnya.

"Kelihatannya bicara dengan Sakura lebih sulit daripada bertemu presdir Uchiha bagi kaum pria. Bukankah itu menarik?" Sasuke tersenyum bangga mendengar ucapan Shikamaru.

"Karna itu dia diciptakan hanya untukku." Shikamaru tertawa cukup keras menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

" Dunia cukup luas Uchiha, kau seperti lebih tua dari usiamu." Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya untuk meminum es tehnya sekali lagi. "Kita masih sekolah. Tak ada jaminan perasaanmu tak akan berubah saat kita menginjak usia dewasa." Sasuke mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti. Yang aku tahu dua tahun melihatnya tak pernah membuatku jemu. Untuk sekarang aku sangat yakin jika aku mencintainya."

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi rutinitas Sasuke masih seperti biasa, menunggu Sakura. Sejak Sakura menyadari dia mengikuti gadis itu, kewaspadaan - atau kalau menurut Sasuke adalah kegelisahan - Sakura meningkat. Sakura selalu tak sabar menunggu antrian, dia masih tak bisa berdesakan. Di jalanpun Sakura selalu menoleh ke belakang dan mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke. Kadang hal itu membuat Sasuke frustasi tapi juga terkadang menjadi hal yang menghibur bagi Sasuke.

Tapi hari ini Sasuke berniat melakukan sedikit kemajuan. Dia akan membuat Sakura mengatakan sesuatu padanya, terutama tentang tugas musik mereka yang sama sekali tak ada kemajuan. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas menyiapkan mentalnya untuk berbicara pada Sakura. Ini bukan sembarang orang, ini Sakura. Gadis yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama dua tahun lebih. Dan ini akan menjadi momen pertama baginya menyapa gadis tersulit didekati oleh pria seantero sekolah, mungkin juga seantero konoha. Sasuke menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura yang memeluk erat-erat tasnya. Tidak dekat, sekitar satu meter lebih jaraknya disamping Sakura. Tapi cukup membuat gadis itu meliriknya berkali-kali dengan gelisah disela-sela langkahnya yang semakin cepat.

"Sakura..." Sasuke cukup terkejut saat tubuh Sakura menegang saat dia menyebut namanya. Sebenarnya se-anti apa gadis ini pada seorang pria hingga bereaksi seperti itu hanya pada sebuah panggilan. Sasuke mengerang dalam hati melihat Sakura meremas tasnya dan terlihat mulai gemetaran dengan langkah yang nyaris berlari.

"Sakura... apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku? Reaksimu membuatku takut." Sasuke tak bisa menahan erangan jengkelnya tetap ditenggorokan. Sasuke mendengus antara jengkel dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Oke. Dengar. Aku hanya butuh kepastian nasib tugas kita. Bukan apa-apa, aku tak menyukai angka nol." Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura melambatkan langkahnya. Saat Sakura menoleh padanya, dia cepat-cepat memasang raut datar. Dia akan melakukan pendekatan seaman dan sepelan mungkin.

"Aku... tak bisa..." Sasuke melihat Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sangat menggoda di matanya. Tapi situasinya sangat menyusahkan.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang nilaimu Sakura, tapi juga tentang nilaiku." Sasuke berusaha tak peduli saat Sakura kembali terlihat tegang saat Sasuke menyebut namanya. "Kau bisa tak peduli pada nilaimu, tapi aku sangat tak menyukai nilai buruk." Sasuke yakin ini adalah alasan tepat. Nilainya hanya setingkat dibawah Nara Shikamaru sang juara bertahan.

"Ah maafkan aku. Tapi aku..."

"Apa syaratmu?" Potong Sasuke. Dia sangat tidak ingin mendengar penolakan Sakura lagi. Dua tahun lebih, bukankah itu waktu yang cukup lama baginya hanya melihat Sakura tanpa berniat mengganggu zona nyaman gadis itu. Sekarang, tidak lagi. Jika dia tidak maju sekarang maka sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan mengalami kemajuan.

"A...apa?" Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Bahkan gadis itu sampai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Katakan syaratmu. Aku hanya butuh tugas kita selesai. Mengertilah." Sasuke setengah memohon setengah memaksa. Dia berharap ini awal yang baik untuk hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Aku..." Sakura malangkah lambat-lambat memandangi ujung sepatunya terlihat berfikir. "Bisakah kau berjanji menjaga jarak denganku?" Tanya Sakura lirih tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Itu mudah." Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura akan terkejut jika tahu betapa lamanya dia bertahan menjaga jarak aman dengan gadis itu. Sungguh, mendengar Sakura mulai mengajukan syaratnya batin Sasuke bersorak senang. Dia akan selangkah lebih dekat dengan gadisnya.

"Aku... tak suka pulang saat hari gelap." Ucap Sakura lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu ketakutan atau apapun terserahlah. Saat ini Sasuke hanya mau memusatkan perhatiannya pada gejolak di dalam dirinya. Rasa senang yang masih di tahannya seperti akan meledak. Bukan hal istimewa, hanya karna ada harapan mereka akan duduk berdua sedikit lebih lama dan lebih sering mampu membuatnya laksana ketiban bulan. Jangan pikirkan pribahasa anehnya, pikirkan saja Sakuranya.

"Sepakat. Ada lagi?" Sakura menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Syarat yang sangat mudah dibanding hanya melihat selama dua tahun. Sasuke tersenyum saat Sakura mengangguk kecil padanya seolah berpamitan sebelum membuka pintu pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Senyum Sasuke bertahan hingga dia melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aaa yesss!!" Sasuke melonjak girang saat dia cukup jauh dari rumah Sakura. Dia tak akan mengambil resiko Sakura melihat saat dia bersikap konyol. Sasuke benar-benar meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Dia tertawa tak percaya, setelah dua tahun akhirnya dia akan selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Sasuke bahkan tak menyangka sensasinya akan semenyenangkan ini. Sasuke berdehem menetralkan gejolak dihatinya.

"Hhh ini awal yang baikkan Sakura..." Sasuke mendesah berusaha menahan senyumnya meski gagal. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlihat aneh saat menma menjemputnya.

Ruang kelas sudah sepi, hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya. Dalam hati dia menggerutu kenapa dirinya sangat gugup padahal mereka hanya akan berdiskusi sembari berjalan pulang. Mereka kan belum memutuskan akan menggunakan alat apa, kalau ingin tau.

"Kau bisa jalan lebih dahulu." ucap Sasuke tenang -atau hanya kedengarannya- saat melihat Sakura berkali-kali meliriknya gugup. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Cukup lama suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Posisi mereka sungguh menyulitkan untuk memungkinkan terjadi sebuah percakapan. Posisinya Sakura berjalan didepan dan sekitar hampir dua meter dibelakangnya Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang. Pria itu tersenyum puas dengan tangan yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Bisa mengamati keindahan Sakuranya terang-terangan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat membuatnya lupa akan tujuan awalnya membuat tugas. Atau itu memang hanya sebuah alasan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat Sakura berhenti melangkah. Dia masih mempertahankan jarak dantara mereka.

"Jika kita seperti ini, kita akan sulit." lirih Sakura. Sasuke meragukan maksud gadis itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau bisa berjalan disampingku, tidak perlu terlalu jauh..." Sasuke nyaris menyetujui ide Sakura dengan antusias sebelum akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi jangan terlalu dekat."

"Ya." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh seolah tidak terlalu menganggap penting ucapan Sakura. Dengan santai dia menyejajari langkah gadisnya.

"Jadi, kita akan menggunakan alat apa?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Sangat menakjubkan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura ketika dia berfikir Sakura tidak begitu perduli pada nilainya. "Apa? Aku hanya tidak menyukai laki-laki. Bukan tidak menyukai pelajaran Anko sensei." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar nada kesal namun masih kental dengan nada ketakutan dan defensif gadis itu.

"Hn. Jadi apa kau punya saran?" Sasuke memutuskan menciptakan suasana aman dan nyaman bagi Sakura, termasuk menjaga jarak kurang lebih satu meter dari Sakura.

"Mungkin ember, tong atau lainnya?" Bisik Sakura. Sasuke tak begitu menyukai cara bicara Sakura padanya yang terkesan enggan. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak.

"Kita akan pikirkan malam ini, dan besok kita sudah harus memilih. Kita hanya punya waktu empat hari sebelum penilaian." putus Sasuke ketika mereka sampai didepan pagar rumah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sesaat Sakura memandang Sasuke seperti akan mengucapkan sesuatu tapi diurungkannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sakura. Dalam hati dia berharap saat mereka bertemu lagi besok Sakura akan bersikap lebih baik lagi padanya.

Sasuke Bangun dengan senyuman. Dia sama sekali tak mampu menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Selesai dengan urusan mandi dan seragam, Sasuke bergabung dengan keluarganya dimeja makan.

"Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat berbeda. Ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" Tanya Itachi yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hn. Hal yang sangat bagus terjadi." sahut Sasuke seraya memulai sarapannya. Dia menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat. Sungguh Sasuke tak sabar ingin segera melihat Sakuranya. Tidak. Tidak. Sasuke bahkan sudah merindukan suara lembut gadisnya.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, nii-san aku berangkat." ucap Sasuke dibarengi tangannya yang meraih tas disandaran kursi dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ibunya.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke mobilnya yang disopiri Menma. Tak perlu mengatakan tujuannya, Menmapun susah tahu kebiasaan barunya setiap pagi. Menma memang selalu mengerti dirinya. Saat sampai didepan pagar rumah Sakura, Sasuke segera menyuruh Menma meninggalkannya.

Sasuke melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Harusnya Sakura keluar rumah seka...rang. Sasuke tersenyum lebar menyambut Sakura yang keluar dari rumah. Gerakan gadis itu jadi sangat pelan ketika melangkah dan membuka pintu pagar setelah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ohayou Sakura." ucap Sasuke dengan nada manis tapi tetap bersikap biasa. Dia tidak akan mengambil resiko Sakura ketakutan jika melihatnya terlalu antusias. Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan sapaan Sasuke. Padahal dia sangat menyadari keberadaan pria itu.

"Ohayou Uchiha." Sasuke kecewa berat Sakura tak menyebut namanya. Tapi melihat Sakura yang meliriknya takut-takut dan berusaha memaksakan senyum untuknya membuat Sasuke melupakan kekecewaanya dalam sekejap. Sasuke mengulum senyumnya saat Sakura berjalan didepanya menuju sekolah. Jika bisa Sasuke ingin perjalanan mereka menjadi puluhan jam agar dia punya waktu berbicara dengan Sakura meski sedikit. Tapi kesunyian menyenangkan yang dirasakannya berakhir ketika suara hiruk pikuk khas sekolah mulai memasuki telinganya.

"Ohayou Ino-chan." Sapa Sakura pada teman sebangkunya.

"Ohayou." Gadis pirang itu menyahuti sapaan Sakura sekilas lalu kembali bergosip ria bersama dua gadis yang berasal dari kelas sebelah. Sasuke mengenali Salah Satunya, Hinata. Pacar Naruto. Dan seorang lagi gadis berambut merah menyala yang Sasuke tidak kenal. Salahkan saja gadis itu yang tidak mampu membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk mengenalnya.

Perhatian Sasuke kembali pada gadis berhelaian pink kesukaannya yang sedang membuka buku pelajaran. Benar. Jam pertama pelajaran Kakashi dan mereka ada ulangan harian. Daripada mengkhawatirkan nilainya Sasuke lebih mengkhawatirkan nilai Sakuranya. Pasalnya gadis itu selalu bermasalah dengan rumus. Memperhatikan Sakura dalam waktu lama membuatnya cukup tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan gadis itu. Bahkan beberapa kebiasaan uniknya.

Ulangan bukan hal sulit bagi Sasuke. Gen berkualitas plus pengaruh positif bergaul dengan si nomor satu membuatnya nyaris tak mengalami kesulitan dalam hal ini. Berbeda dengannya, Sakura akan memasang wajah frustasi dan menyesal saat ulangan selesai dan dia memeriksa catatannya. Sasuke sangat ingin membantu Sakura, tapi segalanya tak ada yang mudah jika menyangkut Sakura. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Lupakan masalah ulangan.

"Gadismu masih seorang introvert? padahal ku pikir kau sudah lebih dekat dengannya." ucap Naruto setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen. Sai datang dengan jus jeruknya yang langsung disambar Naruto.

"Hanya selangkah." Sahut Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang bersandar pada batang pohon favorit gadis itu yang mungkin juga sudah jadi favoritnya.

"Ishh aku mengantri bukan untukmu." gerutu Sai pada Naruto yang hanya nyengir. "Jadi selangkah itu seberapa berpengaruh pada hubungan kalian?" lanjutnya beralih pada Sasuke.

"Bagiku itu sangat berpengaruh." Sasuke kembali mengulum senyumnya. Ternyata bercerita tentang Sakuranya meski sedikit dapat membuatnya mengenang tiap hal yang sakura tunjukkan padanya. Bagi orang lain mungkin sama sekali tak istimewa. Tapi baginya bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi dan gerak gerik Sakura merupakan hal menyenangkan. "Dan mungkin juga baginya." lanjut Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangguk dan ikut memperhatikan Sakura yang sudah terlelap. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat menyukai tidur.

"Sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyukainya." gumam Sai yang sampai ke telinga Sasuke.

"Aku akan pastikan kau tak akan pernah muncul dihadapanya." sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura. Sasuke mengabaikan suara tawa Sai yang masuk kependengarannya.

"Kau mengerikan." komentar Sai.

"Dari dulu dia memang mengerikan. Jangan terlalu terkejut." cibir Naruto. Sai mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

"Karna itu, jangan pernah masuk ke teritoriku." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum manis lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Shika kemana sih?" Tanya Naruto mengabaikan ancaman Sasuke. Sai hanya mengangkat bahunya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dua orang itu memang sudah hapal perangai Sasuke yang tak suka diganggu dan berbagi. Sasuke tak akan menunggu lama untuk menghancurkan para pengganggunya. Tipe orang yang tak mau mendengar alasan, terutama dari orang yang tak disukainya.

Sasuke melambatkan langkahnya saat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan Sakura yang masih terlelap. Dia berjongkok di samping Sakuranya. Pandangannya terganggu oleh beberapa helaian pink di wajah ayu itu saat tertiup angin. Tangannya terulur berniat menyingkirkan helaian itu dari wajah Sakura. Saat jarak tanganya hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari wajah Sakura gerakannya terhenti. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya ragu. Senyum lembut terukir diwajah tampannya saat Sasuke menarik tangannya menjauh dari wajah Sakura.

"Kau selalu membuatku menahan diri. Padahal aku orang yang tak suka menahan diri." Bisik Sasuke. Setelah berpikir sebentar Sasuke ikut bersandar di batang pohon itu disebelah Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan matanya ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat diposisi ini. Apa yang membuat gadis disampingnya begitu menyukai rutinitas ini. Sasuke menoleh, menatap wajah Sakura dari dekat memberikannya sensasi menggelenyar yang menyenangkan. Menghirup aroma lembut sakura yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. Sasuke tertawa kecil, apa karna namanya Sakura dan berambut pink gadis itu memutuskan memakai shampo dan parfum dan... apapun yang membuat aroma lembut sakura menguar dari tubuhnya? Terserah apapun alasannya. yang Sasuke tahu, Sakura dan sakura adalah hal terfavorit dihidupnya sekarang.

 **.**

.

.

 **-_-**

 **Keyikarus**

 **25/10/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Saat pandangannya mulai fokus dia baru menyadari jika dia masih berada di pohon favoritnya. Berapa lama dia tertidur? Sasuke menutup mulutnya yang menguap. Sudut matanya melirik tempat yang tadinya diduduki Sakura. Kosong. Gadis itu meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sasuke melirik jamnya yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Wow. Sangat mengagumkan mengetahui dia bisa tidur cukup lama dialam terbuka. Sasuke beranjak menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Pria raven itu memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan menyampirkan dibahu. Onix sekelam malamnya menangkap secarik kertas asing dimejanya. Sasuke meraih kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang familiar baginya.

 _Aku menunggumu di perpustakaan._

 _-Sakura_

Senyum simpul tersungging dibibir pria tampan itu saat mengetahui Sakura menunggunya. Ini kabar yang sangat bagus kan. Dengan langkah tenang tapi tak sabar Sasuke menuju perpustakaan. Berkali-kali dia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sakura menunggunya. Sakura menunggunya. Perasaan senangnya seperti tak tertahankan lagi. Tapi dia tidak bisa bersikap aneh dan menakuti Sakuranya. Sasuke berhenti dan menatap pintu perpustakaan. Sakura ada didalam menunggunya. Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya berusaha mengontrol perasaannya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat melihatnya masuk. Perpustakaan sudah sepi, hanya ada Sakura disini. Lagi, Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanya saat berpikir Sakura rela menunggunya. Di sini. Sendirian.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Sasuke duduk dikursi dihadapan Sakura.

"Maaf." Gadis didepannya meremas-remas tangannya gelisah. Tapi Sasuke tahu jika Sakura berusaha menekan rasa gelisah nya. Itu membuatnya senang sekaligus miris. "Aku... tak bisa menunggumu."

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke bertanya. Onixnya bertemu dengan emerald yang selalu di pujanya saat Sakura menatapnya. Hanya sekilas. Sasuke tak tahu alasan Sakura tiba-tiba mau menemuinya di perpustakaan. Tapi lebih tak tahu lagi kenapa gadis itu meminta maaf tak bisa menemaninya.

"Maaf Uchiha, aku..." Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar bahkan Sakura semakin tertekan dengan terus-terusan meminta maaf. Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "...entah bagaimana, bahkan Oro sensei membuat kita berpasangan. Uh...uhm... " Sasuke tak tahu dia ingin menangis atau tertawa melihat betapa gugupnya Sakura. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Sasuke tak akan bergerak sedikitpun jika sebegitu tak nyamannya.

"Bicaralah pelan-pelan Sakura, aku menunggu." Sasuke dengan tersenyum sabar.

"Maaf... ini benar-benar..." Sakura lagi-lagi menghela nafas. "...bersama pria selalu membuatku tak nyaman. Maaf. Aku sudah mengerjakan bagianku, sisanya bagianmu. Tiga hari lagi harus dikumpul. Tugas dari oro-sensei." Ucap Sakura dengan kecepatan penuh.

Jika saja Sasuke tak melihat tangan Sakura yang sedikit gemetaran, mungkin dia akan meminta gadis itu mengulangi ucapannya lagi.

"...Dan tugas dari Anko-sensei... maaf sepertinya aku tak bisa. Sungguh-sungguh tak bisa." Ucap Sakura parau. Sepertinya gadis itu nyaris terisak. Tentu saja ini sangat menyakiti Sasuke juga. Fakta jika Sakura menderita jika bersamanya membuat Sasuke mau tak mau harus menelan pil pahit.

"Bagaimana dengan syaratmu?" Bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Sasuke saat ini. Tugas dan syarat itu sama sekali tak penting. Sasuke hanya butuh ruang untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa berdekatan dengannya tak akan membunuh gadis itu. Justru berjauhan dengan Sakura bisa membunuhnya secara perlahan. Pertama-tama pasti membuatnya gila.

"Aku... maaf... Aku tak bisa bertahan denganmu. Sama sekali tak bisa... maaf...maaf." Akhirnya isakan gadis itu pecah. Sasuke tak tahu harus merasa menderita karna dirinya yang tak bisa mendekati Sakura atau karna melihat Sakura yang begitu tersiksa. Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Sakura tak bisa bertahan dengannya. Sama sekali tak bisa. Sasuke seperti tak lagi merasakan darahnya mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Bisik Sasuke parau. Suasana hatinya yang buruk sepertinya didukung langit yang mulai menggelap dan menurunkan gerimis.

"Kau... Kau..." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang seperti tercekat. Gadis favoritnya terlihat tersengal-sengal. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Sasuke tak bisa peduli lagi pada lukanya saat melihat wajah tersiksa gadisnya.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke khawatir.

"Maaf... sungguh maaf..." Sakura memegang dadanya dan beranjak, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dengan jutaan pertanyaan dikepalanya. Onix sekelam malam itu memancarkan frustasinya dengan sangat jelas.

Pria raven itu menghela nafas miris menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan seolah dikejar setan. Ada bagian didalam dadanya yang sakit dan tak terima melihat perlakuan Sakura padanya. Tapi Sasuke bisa apa selain bersabar?

Perhatian Sasuke teralih pada buku yang teronggok dihadapannya. Menghela nafas, Sasuke meraih buku itu dan mengikuti arah perginya Sakura.

Tatapan Sasuke menyendu menatap Sakura yang menengadah menatap hujan. Dia sangat ingin meraih tubuh gadis itu dan memaksanya mengatakan apapun. Apapun yang membuat Sasuke sangat kesulitan mendekatinya. Apa yang membuat gadisnya begitu menghindari pria. Tidak. Bahkan gadis itu mengisolasi dirinya dari hal bernama sosialisasi.

Sasuke tersentak saat melihat Sakura menerobos hujan. Dengan cepat pria itu mengeluarkan payung lipat dari dalam tasnya. Dia memang selalu sedia payung menjelang musim hujan seperti ini. Sebenarnya bukan dia, tapi ibunya. Setelah mengembangkan payungnya, Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura dan memayungi gadis itu. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pria raven itu.

"Pegang." ucap Sasuke. Nyatanya pria itu memang masih menjaga jaraknya dengan Sakura. Sasuke melepaskan gagang payung dan membiarkan payung itu bertumpu pada kepala Sakura ketika gadis itu hanya diam. Sasuke khawatir melihat gadis itu pucat dan gemetar. Sasuke ragu jika itu efek dari kedinginan. Karna itulah dirinya mundur beberapa langkah membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup diguyur hujan.

"Jika kau terus berdiri disini, mungkin aku bisa mati kedinginan." ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan sembari tersenyum lebar. Sakura menggigit bibirnya menatap gagang payung milik Sasuke. Perlahan jemarinya menggenggam gagang payung itu dan melangkah pulang setelah sekilas memandang Sasuke.

Sebagian tubuh Sakura tetap basah karna hujan yang terlalu deras. Sesekali gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sasuke. Meski tubuh Sasuke sudah menggigil hebat tapi nyatanya dia tak keberatan. Dia bisa melihat pemandangan berbeda dari Sakuranya saat ini. Mungkin benar jika orang bilang basah itu seksi. Karna bagi Sasuke saat ini Sakura terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda. Sialan. Sasuke mengumpat hormon sialan yang membuat otaknya berimajinasi berlebihan tentang Sakura. Memangnya kenapa? Bukan hanya kali ini saja dia berimajinasi tentang Sakura. Hanya saja kali ini terlalu liar jadi terasa sedikit mengganggu.

Sasuke melihat mobil Menma sudah ada disana. Bejarak dua rumah dari rumah Sakura. Bukan hanya itu dia juga melihat Temari dan dua pria yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya menyambut Sakura. Sepertinya mereka mencemaskan Sakura yang terlambat pulang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil saat Sakura menoleh padanya sebelum digiring masuk ke rumah oleh Temari dan diikuti dua orang pria entah siapa.

"Tuan anda basah kuyup." dengan panik Menma melepas jasnya dan berniat memakaikan pada Sasuke.

"Pastikan saja kita cepat sampai di rumah." ucap Sasuke menolak pemberian Menma. Percuma saja, hanya akan menambah jumlah benda basah.

Sasuke tersenyum hambar ketika sampai rumah disambut kepanikan ibunya yang melihatnya basah kuyup. Melihat ibunya menyiapkan ini dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak membuat wanita nomor satunya itu khawatir.

"Dia tidak akan mati hanya karna kehujanan Kaa-san." cibir Itachi. Tumben sekali kakaknya itu sudah ada dirumah jam segini. Biasanya Sasuke hanya bisa bertemu dengannya saat sarapan saja. Itachi sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke. Mungkin karna itu mereka jadi kurang akrab.

Sasuke meringkuk dikamarnya mengabaikan acara bincang-bincang keluarga yang sangat jarang terjadi. Jika dimalam hari maksudnya. Karna setiap Sarapan semua keluarga Uchiha wajib melakukanya dirumah. Entahlah siapa yang membuat peraturan itu. Tapi bagus. Setidaknya bertemu tiap pagi akan membuat mereka tetap saling ingat bahwa mereka keluarga mengingat kesibukan mengerikan yang mereka miliki masing-masing.

Sasuke meraih remot dan memencet salah satu tombolnya. Lemari besar yang tepat berada didepannya berputar memperlihatkan deretan foto yang berjumlah ribuan dibagian belakang lemari yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa. Foto-foto yang keseluruhan objeknya adalah seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda itu bagai berada dikotak kaca besar.

"Sakura..." Sasuke berhenti memotret diam-diam gadis itu tahun lalu. Otaknya tak bisa menerima jika dia hanya mengumpulkan foto tanpa bisa sedikitpun mendekati objeknya. Di tambah insiden adik kelas yang sengaja mengganggu Sakura membuatnya memutuskan mengikuti gadis itu kemanapun pergi untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia terlihat lebih dekat dengan gadisnya tapi nyatanya sama saja. Selangkah yang berarti baginya tidak berpengaruh apapun bagi Sakura. Sasuke mendesah. Menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Dia berharap bisa bersama Sakura dialam mimpi. Meski Sasuke terkadang merasa jika perilakunya seperti stalker psikopat yang menggilai Sakura, dia tak begitu peduli.

Gerimis mengiringi pagi. Musim hujan sepertinya benar-benar sudah datang. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya ketika melihat Sakura dan Temari keluar dari rumah. Dia mengikuti langkah mereka dengan tenang. Gerimis ini sangat lembut dan tak akan bisa menembus jaket tebalnya. Hari ini Sakura mengikat rambutnya ekor kuda. Memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang cantik. Sasuke mendengus. Apapun yang dilihatnya jika itu Sakura akan selalu cantik. Sepertinya Sakura dan cantik sudah menjadi satu hal pasti diotaknya.

Sakura dan Temari berpisah saat Temari menuju ruang osis. Gadis itu terkejut saat melihat Sasuke berada di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya diam saat Sakura menatapnya ragu-ragu. Beberapa kali mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi dia berbalik sebelum ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Sasuke mendesah menatap punggung mungil gadisnya. Perlahan senyumnya muncul mengiringi langkahnya menyusul Sakura. Sakura sudah berusaha bicara padanya. Dia akan menunggu hingga hari itu tiba. Hari di mana Sakura akan bicara lebih dulu padanya. Sasuke tidak percaya jika sangat mudah bagi Sakura membuat dirinya tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana tugasmu besok?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya memberikan assist pada Sasuke. Sasuke melewati Sai dan berhasil memasukan bola ke ring. Yang dengan cepat di balas Sai dengan berusaha memasukan bola ke ring Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan. Lagipula satu nilai burukku bagus buatmu kan?" Sasuke menerima assist Shikamaru hasil rebound. Pria raven itu mundur beberapa langkah dan melakukan three point shooter.

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu." Shikamaru menjaga Naruto yang sedang mendribble bola.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" Umpat Naruto seraya mengoper bola pada Sai yang dijaga Sasuke. Sai mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa ini yang disebut rela berkorban?" Sasuke cemberut mendengar ucapan Sai. Dia merebut bola dari tangan Sai.

"Harusnya kau fokus."

"Harusnya kau fokus." Sai memblok lemparan Sasuke hingga gagal masuk ke ring. Bola ditangan Shikamaru yang juga gagal memasukan bola karna Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kita sedang bicara atau bermain sih?" Dengan jengkel Naruto membawa bola ke ring lawan dan melakukan slam dunk.

"Memang apa salahnya dengan bicara sambil bermain?" Kini giliran Shikamaru yang melakukan cross over dunk melewati Sai. Sasuke terkekeh berjalan ke pinggir lapangan. Dia duduk dilantai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Segalanya tidak adil bagi orang bodoh." gerutu Naruto yang mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau mengakui kalau dirimu bodoh?" Sai menyahut botol air mineral dari tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tak bilang begitu!" Teriak Naruto. Shikamaru duduk disamping Sasuke mengabaikan Sai dan Naruto yang saling mengumpat. Shikamaru meneguk air yang terdekat dengannya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau katakan pada Anko sensei?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika kita membahas tentang kau dan gadis machomu?" Shikamaru tertawa tak percaya mendengar julukan itu.

"Apa kau dendam padanya karna Sakura?"

"Tidak. Dia mengakuinya sendiri. Mengerikan." Mereka tertawa.

Hari presentasi tugas dari Anko sensei tiba. Sasuke memilih berbaring dibawah pohon favoritnya dari pada masuk kelas Anko sensei. Dengan begini Anko hanya akan memberinya nilai buruk tanpa melibatkan nilai Sakura. Tak masalah. Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan mengira-ngira apa yang menjadikan tempat ini begitu disukai Sakura. Dia tidak tahu. Nyatanya dia menyukai tempat ini karna Sakura menyukainya. Mungkin gadis itu terlalu menyukai sendiri dan tidur. Sasuke terkekeh. Tempat ini memang nyaman untuk tidur.

Angin yang menerpa cukup kuat membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sasuke menggosok wajahnya dengan telapak tangan demi mengumpulkan kesadaranya. Dan tubuhnya langsung terlonjak kaget saat menemukan sosok pink duduk bersimpuh tak jauh didepannya.

"Sa... Sakura.." desis Sasuke salah tingkah. Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. Demi apa bangun tidur dia langsung melihat malaikat didepannya. Jangan pikirkan ungkapan lebaynya. Pikirkan saja Sakuranya. Setelah berdehem Sasuke memperbaiki posisinya kembali duduk ditempat semula. Sedangkan Sakura didepannya hanya diam menunduk.

"Ah maaf." Sasuke tertawa garing saat melirik jam ternyata sudah jam istirahat. Berhadapan dengan Sakura membuatnya merasa salah. Mungkin saja gadis itu tak suka tempatnya ditempati olehnya. "Aku akan pergi." ucap Sasuke setelah benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Maaf..." Sasuke terdiam mendengar lirih suara Sakura. "Maaf... sungguh maaf membuat nilaimu buruk." Sakura mengangkat wajah dan Sasuke tak mampu menahan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Wajah Sakura sangat cantik saat emerald indahnya berkaca-kaca seperti saat ini. Bukan Sasuke suka Sakura bersedih, hanya saja ini memang terlihat sangat memukau.

"Kau tak menyukai angka nol. Tapi aku membuat nilaimu buruk. Maaf." Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang menyeka kristal bening disudut matanya. Nilai buruk bukan berarti hal buruk kan? Jika itu bisa membuat Sakura bicara padanya Sasuke sama sekali tak menyesal. Mana mungkin dia sempat memikirkan nilai buruknya jika Sakura memenuhi pikirannya.

"Jangan khawatir. Satu nilai buruk tak akan berpengaruh apapun bagiku." Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar berusaha meyakinkan dirinya jika Sasuke berkata jujur. Setelah itu dia kembali menunduk.

"Syukurlah." Bisikan itu jelas sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Apa sebegitu khawatirnya Sakura? Sasuke tersenyum lembut meski Sakura sama sekali tak menatapnya. Sekarang mereka bisa saling berhadapan dan bicara. Bagaimana setelah ini? Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan harapan yang tumbuh subur dihatinya.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lirih. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sebentar lalu menunduk kembali. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika ku bilang aku menyukaimu?" Sasuke setengah menyesal saat melihat emerald Sakura yang membulat dibingkai wajah pucatnya. Apa kata-katanya begitu terdengar mengerikan? Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana saat Sakura mulai terlihat gelisah dan tak nyaman. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seolah berusaha menyangkal apa yang didengarnya.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke khawatir. Bahkan pikiranya telah porak poranda memikirkan dimana kesalahannya kali ini hingga membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"Kau bohong... katakan padaku kau bohong..." Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terlukanya saat mendengar bisikan Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan bohong jika dia sama sekali tidak berbohong. "Ku mohon... jangan katakan hal seperti itu... kau menakutkan seperti dia..." Bahkan kini air mata mulai jatuh dari emerald yang tertutup kabut ketakutan itu. Sasuke menelan ludah dan lukanya. Demi tuhan dia akan membunuh siapapun yang disebut Sakura sebagai 'dia' itu. 'Dia' yang Sasuke yakini penyebab Sakura seperti ini.

"Sakura..." bisik Sasuke parau. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. Jalannya yang tak seimbang membuat Sasuke benar-benar khawatir. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah gadisnya dari jauh. Meski tidak histeris seperti yang pernah dia lihat tapi Sakuranya terlihat sangat menderita. Tubuh Sakura merosot dilorong diantara gedung perpustakaan dan olahraga yang sepi. Hiruk pikuk keramaian diluar sana tak bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari gadisnya, pujaannya yang tengah meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

 _Hei Sakura, aku harus bagaimana? Saat ini kau benar-benar membuatku ketakutan dan bingung. Katakan apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Katakan apapun padaku yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku._

Onix sekelam malam itu menyendu melihat Sakuranya tak berhenti bergetar. Melihat Sakuranya meringkuk ketakutan entah pada apa. Melihat betapa tak ada yang bisa dilakukanya. Melihat segala yang dia miliki sama sekali tak ada gunanya jika menyangkut Sakura. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tak sanggup lagi melihat Sakura seperti itu. Dengan secepat mungkin Sasuke berlari menuju kelas Temari. Dia membuka pintu dengan bantingan keras mengejutkan beberapa siswa yang berada di kelas itu.

"Di mana Temari?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Tak ada yang dia kenal diantara siswa yang berada dikelas itu.

"Dia sedang rapat." Sasuke langsung berlari ke ruang rapat OSIS. Dengan sekali hentak dia membuka pintu. Semua orang yang berada diruang itu terkejut melihat kemunculan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau Uchiha!" Desis Temari tajam. Saking marahnya Temari sampai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ikut aku." kata Sasuke sembari berbalik akan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"UCHIHA!" Bentak Temari membuat Sasuke kembali menatap ketua OSIS itu. Semua orang terdiam melihat kemarahan Temari, tapi itu tak berpengaruh apapun pada Sasuke. Onixnya justru menatap Temari menantang. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu. Kau tak bisa lihat kami sedang rapat?"

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli? Tinggalkan apapun yang menurutmu penting. Ikut denganku!"

"Uchiha..."

"Makanya ku bilang ikut denganku. TAK ADA APAPUN YANG LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA SAKURA!" Bentak Sasuke tak sabar. Dia meradang kenapa gadis macho keras kepala ini yang selalu bisa menenangkan Sakuranya. Kenapa tidak dia saja.

Sasuke tak peduli pada Temari dan semua anggota OSIS yang mematung. Dia cepat berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke menghela nafas lega saat suara langkah Temari terdengar mengikutinya, dan suara langkah lainnya.

"Sakura..." Temari langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura yang langsung terisak di dadanya. Sasuke menggeleng saat Temari menatapnya bertanya. Sasuke tak tahu siapa yang dihubungi Temari agar menjemput Sakura. Tapi itu sedikit membuat Sasuke tak tenang. Setelah keheningan yang hanya diisi isakan samar Sakura selama sepuluh menit ponsel Temari berbunyi. Gadis itu hanya menatap layarnya lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya kembali. Temari bangun seraya memeluk Sakura dalam gendonganya. Melihat kaki Sakura yang melingkar dipinggang Temari harusnya membuat Sasuke iri, jika situasinya memungkinkan. Nyatanya dia hanya diam mengikuti langkah Temari yang membawa Sakura ke pintu pagar belakang sekolah. Tempat ini lebih sepi dibanding pintu pagar bagian depan sekolah.

Temari memasukan Sakura ke dalam taksi yang menunggu disitu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata berdiri disamping Temari yang menutup pintu taksi. Sasuke tak tahu siapa pria itu tapi dia ingat pria ini salah satu dari dua pria yang menyambut Sakura pulang kemarin.

"Pastikan saja dia sampai rumah. Dia akan baik-baik saja." pesan Temari yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh pemuda itu lalu duduk disamping supir taksi.

"Aku tak tahu harus marah atau berterima kasih tentang ini. Jangan terlalu berharap padaku." ucap Temari saat melewati Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam menatap jejak taksi yang membawa Sakura pergi, bersama seorang pria.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke baru sadar jika sahabatnya yang satu ini juga termasuk anggota OSIS.

"Aku hanya... entahlah." Sasuke meremas helaian ravennya frustasi. "Dia pergi bersama seorang pria Shika." Shikamaru justru terkekeh melihat wajah kacau Sasuke.

"Itu Gaara. Adik kandung Temari yang sekolah disekolah khusus putra bersama kembaran Temari Kankuro." jelas Shikamaru.

"Tetap saja dia seorang pria." dengus Sasuke tak suka yang hanya disambut kekehan Shikamaru. Seperti Sasuke hiburan saja.

Esok harinya Sasuke kembali menemukan Sakura keluar rumah hanya sendirian. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini apa yang dilakukan Temari? Sasuke bukan ingin tahu tentang Temari, Tapi dia khawatir jika Sakura hanya pergi sendiri ke sekolah. Sasuke? Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke. Menyentuh gadis itupun dia tidak mampu. Menyedihkan.

"Ohayou Uchiha." Sasuke hampir terlonjak karna mendengar sapaan lirih Sakura. Tak perlu menunggu satu detik untuk melihat senyum menawan Sasuke tercipta. Meski Sakura hanya menunduk tak mau menatapnya, siapa peduli. Sasuke hanya fokus merasakan dadanya yang sesak karna terlalu senang.

"Ohayou Sakura." Balasnya manis. Ini akan menjadi momen paling indah yang ada diingatan Sasuke. Dan perasaan serakah ingin lebih banyak memiliki momen indah bersama Sakurapun membesar seolah mendesak untuk segera diwujudkan.

Langkahnya terasa ringan mengikuti langkah kecil Sakura. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana menandakan dia tengah jalan santai. Senyum tak bisa hilang dari bibirnya saat memperhatikan pergerakan helaian pink Sakura yang terurai. Punggung mungilnya. Dan pergerakan bokongnya yang menggoda. Kaki jenjangnya yang tertutup kaos kaki putih panjang mencapai atas lutut. Tunggu... Sasuke mengacak rambutnya salah tingkah. Hanya karna satu sapaan dia jadi memikirkan banyak hal yang berbahaya untuk fantasinya. Meski begitu Sasuke masih mempertahankan senyumnya hingga berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Aaaa... aaam." Sasuke mengrenyit jijik melihat kemanjaan Naruto pada Hinata. Saat ini dia sedang bersama tiga temannya dan pacar Naruto lalu teman pacar Naruto. Mereka bertujuh sedang duduk mengelilingi meja Sasuke. Dan Hinata membawakan bekal untuk Naruto. Tapi apa maksud Naruto melakukan suap-suapan didepan mereka?

"Apa dia merasa paling beruntung?" sinis Sai melihat cengiran Naruto yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Anoo kalau mau kau bisa mencoba bekalku Shimura-san." ucap Ino malu-malu. Sepertinya gadis ini tertarik pada Sai.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Sasuke mendengus melihat Sai mencomot makanan dari kotak bekal Ino. Kapan gadis itu memaksa Sai?

"Kau sungguh menyuruh Menma mencari tahu masa lalu Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan suara lirih. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sahabatnya itu. "Dan kau absen menguntit pujaanmu itu?"

"Menjaganya." Tekan Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi kekehan oleh Shikamaru. "Temari mengajaknya makan siang. Aku masih sayang nyawaku untuk berdekatan dengan gadis macho sepertinya. Cukup kemarin dia meneriakiku." Sasuke memejamkan matanya malas mendengar kekehan Shikamaru yang semakin menjadi.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke membuka matanya ketika gadis berambut merah yang semula bicara dengan Sai dan Ino memanggil namanya. "Kalau kau mau..." gadis itu menyumpit tempura berniat menyodorkan pada Sasuke tapi keduluan Sasuke menolaknya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Dia hanya tak suka berinteraksi dengan orang yang tak di inginkannya. Bahkan dia tak pernah bicara pada Hinata yang notabene pacar sahabatnya.

"Kau bisa menawarkannya padaku jika kau mau." ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan disertai seringai mengejek. Entah untuk siapa.

"Kau terlalu malas. Mungkin kau akan minta disuapi setelah ini." cibir Sasuke. Mereka berdua tertawa mengabaikan Karin yag cemberut. Sedangkan Sai sudah asik mengobrol dengan Ino. Naruto? Jangan tanyakan. Sasuke malas memperhatikan duo sejoli yang sejujurnya membuatnya iri itu.

"Sasuke-kun... coba ini... aaaa." Karin memaksa menyodorkan tempura kemulut Sasuke. Sasuke mengrenyit dan memundurkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah." ucap Sasuke mulai sebal. Shikamaru hanya menggaruk kepalanya melihat tingkah Karin.

"Coba saja dulu, pasti enak... aaaa." Karin kembali mendekatkan tempura pada mulut Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Shikamaru yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Tidak usah..."

"Tidak apa-apa coba saja dulu." potong Karin dan lebih memajukan tempuranya.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK USAH!" teriak Sasuke seraya menepis tangan Karin. Bukan hanya tempura dan sumpitnya yang jatuh, bahkan Karin dan kotak bekalnyapun ikut jatuh karna tepisan Sasuke yang terlalu kuat. Karin ternganga melihat perlakuan yang di dapatnya. Begitu juga Hinata dan Ino. Mereka menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sedangkan tiga pria lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. Meski Karin teman pacarnya, Naruto tak akan peduli selama tak menyangkut Hinata.

Sasuke menatap tajam Karin yang masih shock. Sama sekali tak ada rasa bersalah dihatinya. Pikirannya disesaki dengan argumen yang menyalahkan gadis berambut merah itu. Tapi saat onixnya tanpa sengaja menatap emerald yang terpaku dipintu kelas seketika itu juga ketakutan dengan pasti menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya meremang seolah dia telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar. Hatinya mencelos saat Sakura perlahan berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ini menjengkelkan." Desis Sasuke tajam dengan aura mengerikan hingga enam orang yang ada di sekitarnya menegang. "Berhentilah membawa pengacau atau berhenti menemuiku!" Onix itu berkilat dikuasai kemarahan dan ketakutan sekaligus. Didekati seorang pria sudah sangat bermasalah bagi Sakura. Apalagi jika pria itu adalah orang yang kasar.

Sasuke beranjak dan dengan kasar mendendangkan kursinya hingga terlempar menabrak tembok lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Mengabaikan Karin yang menangis.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Entah ini menjadi lebih baik atau buruk. Aku hanya berpikir mengurangi typo dan segala ucapan juga perilaku yang agak janggal. Ternyata ini membutuhkan lebih banyak perubahan daripada BK. Semangat diriku!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Sasuke tak tahu keputusanya ini benar atau salah. Atau seharusnya dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mencari Sakura. Tapi bayangan mengerikan Sakura yang menghindarinya terus berputar dikepalanya bagai virus yang mengacaukan sistem otaknya. Tak ada yang lain, Sakura begitu mendominasi pikirannya. Sasuke mendengus jengkel saat tak menemukan Sakura dibawah pohon favorit mereka dan bertambah jengkel saat Sakura tak juga ada diperpustakaan.

"Sakura..." Desah Sasuke meremas ravennya frustasi. Dia tak punya gambaran tempat mana lagi yang mungkin didatangi Sakura. Onixnya menajam saat menangkap bayangan gadis macho sepupu Sakura. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke menghampiri Temari.

"Temari." Panggil Sasuke setelah dekat. Temari menoleh dan langsung menatap tajam pemilik onix itu. "Kau tahu di mana Sakura?" Sasuke menahan kejengkelannya saat melihat Temari menghela nafas. Memangnya dia sangat mengganggu?

"Uchiha. Jika aku mengatakan alasanku tak menyukaimu mendekati Sakura apa kau akan menyerah?" Sasuke terdiam. Dia sangat ingin tahu sedikit saja tentang Sakura, tapi jika gantinya adalah harus menyerah pada Sakura lebih baik mencari tahu sendiri.

"Kau katakan sesuatu atau tidak aku akan tetap tahu tentangnya. Dan aku tak akan menyerah padanya." Ucap Sasuke tegas. Temari menatap Sasuke cukup lama untuk mengetahui seberapa yakin pria ini atas niatnya sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Dia tak pernah sekalipun mencoba melawan ketakutannya pada pria. Kau butuh lebih banyak waktu dan kesabaran jika benar-benar ingin bersamanya. Hanya saranku, berhentilah jika itu semakin sulit untukmu." Temari menghela nafas lagi melihat Sasuke hanya diam. "Terlebih Sakura bilang jika kau terlalu mirip dia."

"Siapa dia?" bisik Sasuke lirih saat Temari berbalik akan pergi.

"Pria yang merenggut satu-satunya kebahagiaan dan sandaran Sakura. Pria yang membuatnya mengalami trauma. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin terlalu membicarakan Sakura padamu." Sasuke terdiam menatap punggung Temari yang meninggalkannya. Pikirannya kosong. Apa salahnya hingga harus mengalami takdir buruk ini? Bukan keinginannya jika dia mirip dengan orang brengsek itu. Kenapa mirip?

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya dimeja perpustakaan tempat yang biasanya di gunakan oleh Sakura. Tempat yang selalu dilihatnya karna ada Sakura disini. Sekarang semuanya terasa berat. Mendekati Sakura seolah berjalan melewati gurun pasir. Sangat sulit.

"Sialan!" Sasuke berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa. Menghempaskan meja dan kursi yang berada dekat dengannya. Dia meremas rambutnya frustasi lalu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dan orang-orang yang memandangnya ngeri. Sasuke tak peduli. Dia hanya sangat marah kenapa harus menyukai orang yang sangat menyusahkan dengan segala keanehannya.

Bahkan setelah itupun Sasuke masih merasa kesal. Mirip dia. Dia siapa? Orang yang menciptakan ketakutan Sakura. Tapi bahkan Sasuke tak mengenalnya. Kenapa Sakura harus menyamakannya dengan dia. Brengsek. Sasuke melempar bola ke ring sekuat tenaga namun sama sekali tidak menyentuh ring. Sasuke menghela nafas dalam lalu memejamkan matanya. Berusaha meredam segala emosi yang dia punya.

Drank. Sasuke gagal memasukan bola ke ring. Dia mendribble dan bersiap melakukan three point shooter dan DRANK. Gagal lagi. Sasuke mendesah mengambil bola dan berdiri di garis three point lalu melakukan tembakan. Gagal. Lagi. Gagal. Lagi. Gagal. Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang akan melempar bola lagi selama beberapa detik saat mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya sebelum melemparkan bola ke ring dan gagal untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Butuh lawan?" Sasuke berbalik dan mendengus saat melihat tiga teman popoknya. "Atau butuh teman bicara?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Atau butuh bahu untuk menangis?" Sasuke mendengus lagi mendengar kekehan tiga temannya itu.

"Kalian sangat membantu." Cibir Sasuke seraya mengambil bola dan melemparnya ke ring dan masuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Aku melihat Sakura naik ke atap sekolah. Apa dia mengganti tempat tidurnya karna kau?" ucap Shikamaru ikut melemparkan bola lainnya ke ring.

"Hn." Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan dilantai.

"Apa sekarang kita akan melakukan yang biasa dilakukan gadis-gadis?" cibir Sai.

"Memang apa yang dilakukan gadis-gadis?" Sahut Naruto.

"Uhm curhat, bergalau-galau, bicara tentang orang yang disukainya..."

"Ahh aku lebih suka bagian saling buka rahasia." Sasuke melengos melihat Sai dan Naruto mulai cekikikan ala gadis. Mengerikan.

"Bagaimana dengan tadi... " Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "... masih marah?" Tiga orang itu lagi-lagi terkekeh mengejek Sasuke. Apa lagi Naruto mengikuti gaya bicara dan raut menyeramkan Sasuke saat bicara.

"Sialan." Sasuke duduk dan menjitak kepala Naruto yang lagi-lagi mengundang kekehan mereka. Pria raven itu menghela nafas dan merebahkan dirinya lagi. Matanya terpejam seolah menahan sesuatu. "Temari bilang orang yang membuat Sakura seperti sekarang mirip denganku. Dan itu sedikitnya mengalihkan kemarahanku. Sekarang, aku bahkan tak tahu harus marah pada siapa." ucapan Sasuke langsung disambut gelak tawa Naruto dan Sai. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menyeringai saja. Sasuke membuka matanya dan menyipit tak suka menatap Naruto yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Tampangmu kan memang tampang penjahat."

"Khhh penjara menolak penjahat setampan aku."

"Hm hm sama seperti Sakura. Menolakmu!" lagi-lagi Sasuke merengut mendengar tawa teman-temannya. Seperti mereka bekerja sama mengejeknya saja.

"Jika kau akan membunuh seseorang berikan aku satu scene untuk beraksi." Ucap Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangannya di udara. "Asal tidak ada hubungannya dengan hime-ku." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar syarat Naruto. Dia tahu teman-temannya akan ada untuk membantunya, tapi saat ini tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Bahkan Sasuke sendiripun tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Segalanya terlihat buram. Lagi pula Sasuke lebih senang bermain rapi tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu dari pada mengotori tangannya sendiri. Tapi entahlah. Hari ini emosinya begitu mendominasi.

Sasuke melangkah pelan menyamakan dengan langkah kecil Sakura. Sesekali gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Mungkin memastikan Sasuke tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Hari ini dia banyak melewatkan hal-hal yang biasa Sakura lakukan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, padahal hanya beberapa jam dia tidak melihat gadisnya tapi terasa begitu berbeda. Seperti saat-saat dia ingin agar malam berlalu dengan cepat dan siang bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakuranya.

"Sakura..." Pelan saja Sasuke memanggil gadisnya tapi dia pastikan Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Apalagi melihat reaksi tubuh Sakura yang menegang.

"Apa Temari melakukan rapat OSIS lagi? Aaah menyebalkan sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang dibahas mereka sih?" Sasuke memberengut seolah-olah benar-benar bicara pada Sakura yang memperhatikannya.

"Bukankah dia harus menjagamu agar tak bertingkah aneh lagi? Tunggu. Jika kau begitu takut bersentuhan dengan pria kenapa kau tidak sekolah disekolah khusus putri?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya memikirkan apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Oooh apa karna sekolah putri jauh? Atau karna tidak ada Temari disana?" Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura meremas tasnya dan menundukkan kepala lebih dalam. "Dan ku lihat kau sangat takut padaku. Bagaimana dengan pamanmu? para sepupu priamu?" Kekehan geli Sasuke makin menjadi saat melihat Sakura berjalan sangat cepat nyaris berlari. Dengan santai Sasuke ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei Sakura..." belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan ucapanya Sakura sudah lebih dulu membanting pintu pagar rumahnya. Mati-matian Sasuke menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Dia pikir Sakura akan tetap mengabaikannya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi reaksinya kali ini begitu menggemaskan bagi Sasuke.

"Uchiha." Sasuke yang sudah akan meninggalkan tempat itu menoleh lagi mendengar panggilan dari suara kesayangannya. Yang sayangnya terdengar lebih galak meski masih lirih di banding biasanya yang takut-takut. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Sakura mengangkat tangannya akan melempar sesuatu ke arahnya. Gadis itu terlihat ragu memandang Sasuke dan benda yang ternyata payung lipat bergantian. Sakura akhirnya membuka pintu pagar dan meletakan payung lipat ditanah. Tanpa berkata apapun gadis itu langsung masuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali terkekeh.

Senyum Sasuke masih ada ketika dia memandang payung lipat yang berada ditangannya sekarang. Dia segera memasukan payung itu ke dalam tasnya saat Menma masuk ke mobil.

"Ini yang anda minta tuan." Sasuke meraih map yang disodorkan Menma. Setelah membuka dan mengamati Sasuke mendesah berat. Ini jauh dari kata memuaskan.

Disitu hanya tertulis kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal saat gadis itu berusia sepuluh tahun. Sakura mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Haruno Tayuya yang delapan tahun lebih tua darinya. Karna orang tua mereka meninggal Tayuyalah yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga itu. Empat tahun lalu, Sakura menghilang. Sehari setelahnya Tayuya ikut menghilang. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka meski sanak saudara sudah mencarinya. Dua minggu setelah hilangnya Sakura, gadis itu di temukan ditumpukan tong kosong yang berada digudang kosong dekat pelabuhan. Sedangkan Tayuya di temukan didepan gudang dengan kondisi tak bernyawa dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"Bagaimana dengan pemberitaan media?" Tanya Sasuke lesu.

"Media hanya meliput Haruno Tayuya karna Kerabat mereka melindungi Haruno Sakura. Kasus itu ditutup karna kerabat mereka keberatan Haruno Sakura menjadi saksi. Mereka bilang kondisi Sakura tak memungkinkan dan mereka tak ingin ada pihak manapun yang menaruh dendam pada Haruno Sakura dan menjadikan gadis itu sasaran kejahatan lagi." Sasuke mendesah lagi. Di satu sisi memang benar apa yang di khawatirkan keluarga Sakura, tapi disisi lain siapapun itu yang melakukan kejahatan pasti akan melakukan lagi pada orang lain. Mungkin saja akan ada Tayuya dan Sakura lainnya yang mengalami hal buruk.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Apa yang dilihat dan dialami Sakura hingga dia seperti sekarang? Sasuke ingin tahu. Sangat ingin tahu. Apa yang terjadi dan siapa pelakunya. Setelah itu baru dia akan putuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan pena dimejanya. Dia menatap Sakura sedang menekuni lembar demi lembar novel di perpustakaan. Jaraknya hanya dua meja dari gadisnya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Hanya ada empat orang di sini. Dia dan gadisnya dan dua murid perempuan dari entah kelas berapa. Saat dua murid perempuan itu beranjak keluar perpustakaan Sakura juga ikut beranjak dengan cepat. Padahal Sasuke jelas melihat Sakura belum menyelesaikan membacanya.

"Aku tersinggung." bisik Sasuke sembari tersenyum geli melihat langkah Sakura yang dicepat-cepatkan.

Jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Sejarah. Pelajaran yang penuh hapalan angka dan nama-nama apapun. benar-benar memusingkan dan membuat mengantuk. Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya dengan tatapan masih fokus pada Sakura. Apa dia tukar tempat duduk saja dengan Ino? Toh duduk dengan siapapun Sakura tetap jarang bicara. Keuntungan Sasuke bisa mengamati gadisnya dari dekat. Keuntungan Sakura? Entahlah, mungkin duduk dengan orang tampan, jika dia membutuhkan itu.

"Sasuke bisa kau ulang penjelasanku?" Sasuke menegakan kepalanya menatap Hanare sensei yang berwajah galak. Sasuke tersenyum manis pada sensei cantik yang sedang dilanda amarah. Lalu menggeleng singkat. "Seharusnya kau perhatikan agar kau mengerti." geram Hanare sensei.

"Bukan itu. Semua yang sensei jelaskan ada dibuku. Bukankah yang penting aku bisa memastikan nilai ulanganku bagus?" Sasuke meringis melihat wajah Hanare merah padam.

"TENTU SAJA AKU MENJELASKAN YANG ADA DIBUKU!" teriak Hanare membuat semua siswa di ruangan itu mengkerut ketakutan. "Jadi kau pikir aku harus menjelaskan apa hah?!" Hanare berkacak pinggang sementara Sasuke masih tersenyum manis cenderung geli.

"Dasar Uchiha." Hanare memijat keningnya berusaha menurunkan emosinya. "Keluarlah. Sebaiknya kau mengobrol saja dengan pamanmu jika memang tak perlu mendengar penjelasanku." tegas Hanare.

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Boleh aku mengajak Sakura?" Sasuke memandang Sakura yang menunduk dengan wajah polosnya sementara Shikamaru yang duduk di belakangnya terkekeh. Hanya Shikamaru. Kemarahan Hanare dan status Sasuke sudah cukup jadi alasan bagi yang lain untuk tetap diam.

"Kau gila. Keluar sekarang!" geram Hanare.

"Aah sayang sekali. Padahal Sakura sangat ingin ikut denganku." Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura yang menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras saat Hanare menatap gadis itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" geram Hanare. Wajahnya merah padam seperti sudah mau meledak.

"Aku keluar." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menyerah dan berjalan keluar kelas. Pria raven itu masih sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi dia terkekeh ketika Sakura langsung menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Terserah alasannya apa Sasuke tak mau memikirkannya. Yang dia tahu dia senang melihat Sakura seperti itu.

"Sasuke, apa kabar?" Sapa seorang pria yang memiliki mata dan warna rambut mirip dengannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat menghempaskan bokongnya disofa.

"Tak perlu basa-basi. Aku akan mendengarkan omelan ji-san." Tawa pria itu meledak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa Mikoto-nee menyampaikan padamu?" pria yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekola itu duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Hn. Dan dia menyampaikan dengan tambahan omelan." Sasuke mendengus ketika lagi-lagi mendengar Pria disebelahnya tertawa. "Berhentilah tertawa. Ji-san menjengkelkan."

"Hei kau yang menjengkelkan. Apa masalahmu sampai merusuh diperpustakaan?" Sasuke menghempaskan tangan pamannya yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Apa karna si pink itu mengacuhkanmu?" Sasuke memelototi pamannya yang menurutnya sok tahu dan suka berisik.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Semua orang disekolah ini tahu jika kau jadi penguntit si pink itu."

"Aku lebih senang di sebut penjaga." Gerutu Sasuke.

"Dan aku lebih senang jika kau tak menghancurkan properti sekolah. Bermainlah dengan cantik." Sasuke mencibir demi mendengar ucapan pamannya. Memangnya main bola, bisa bermain cantik segala.

Sasuke celingukan mencari sosok pink yang biasa berjalan didepannya saat pulang sekolah. Padahal dia hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar kenapa Sakura sudah tidak terlihat? Apa gadis itu berlari hingga tak terlihat lagi? Uhh harusnya dia tahan saja tadi, tak perlu ke toilet jika akhirnya kehilangan jejak gadisnya.

"Sakura di toilet." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai yang melongokan kepalanya di jendela mobil. "Aku hanya memberi tahu, jangan menatapku seolah aku seorang penguntit. Karna penguntitnya sedang memelototiku." Sai tertawa dan menginjak gas meninggalkan Sasuke yang menggerutu. Tapi dia lega karna tahu dia masih bisa menunggu Sakuranya untuk pulang bersama. Sasuke bersandar dipintu pagar. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana, pose cool yang membuat tiap gadis yang melewatinya akan rela memutar kepalanya demi lebih lama melihatnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menoleh pada Karin yang memanggilnya lirih. "Maaf tentang kemarin, aku hanya... ingin seperti Ino dan Hinata."

"Hn."

"Ku pikir akan menyenangkan jika..."

"Kau bisa melakukanya dengan orang lain." potong Sasuke.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu. Dari dulu. Sangat menyukaimu." lirih Karin menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap karin.

"Berhentilah. Rasa sukamu menggangguku." Karin menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Apa rasa sukamu tak mengganggu Haruno?" Sangat lirih nyaris berbisik tapi masih mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran Sasuke. Sasuke membeku. Dia melihat Sakura melewatinya sambil menunduk. Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti tiap langkah Sakura.

"Mungkin." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Karin. "Sebentar lagi hujan, cepatlah pulang." ujarnya lalu melangkah lambat-lambat mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

Sasuke memandang punggung yang tertutupi helaian pink itu lagi. Memandang pergerakan rok lipit yang bergoyang seiring langkah Sakura. Memandang gadis yang masih sesekali menoleh padanya. Sasuke menunduk menghindarkan wajahnya dari gerimis yang mulai turun. Mungkin itu hanya sebagian alasan, karna sebenarnya kata-kata karin begitu kuat melekat diotaknya. Menjadi sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya sangat tak ingin Sasuke ketahui. Dia takut. Sangat takut jika kata-katanya pada Karin berbalik pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menengadah mencari sosok Sakuranya ditengah gerimis yang sudah menjadi hujan. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun didepanya. Sasuke panik mencari keberadaan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu? Bagaimana bisa dia tak tahu kemana Sakura. Sasuke berjalan cepat mungkin saja gadis itu sudah sampai kerumahnya. Sial. Tak ada cara Sasuke untuk mengetahui Sakura berada dirumahnya atau tidak. Sasuke mengumpati kebodohannya dipintu pagar rumah Sakura. Jika dia langsung pulang bagaimana kalau Sakura belum berada dirumah? Menunggu dibawah hujan pun bukan hal bagus baginya. Sasuke mengumpat lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia berhenti bergerak saat tiba-tiba tak ada lagi air hujan yang mengenai dirinya. Sasuke perlahan memutar tubuhnya dan terpana melihat Sakura memayunginya.

"Sakura." bisik Sasuke tak percaya.

"Pegang." ucap gadis itu setengah berteriak. Tangannya yang memegang gagang payung untuk Sasuke terlihat bergetar. Gadis itu menunduk dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sasuke perlahan meraih gagang payung tanpa menyentuh tangan Sakura meskipun dia sangat ingin. Dadanya sesak melihat air mata Sakura perlahan mengalir. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, Nafasnya terlihat tak teratur. Dengan cepat gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari gagang payung saat Sasuke telah memegangnya dengan sempurna.

Perlahan Sasuke bisa menatap emerald indah yang basah karna air mata saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu tak memiliki payung untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke tersiksa karna keinginan menyentuh Sakura. Sementara gadis itu hanya berdiam dihadapannya, menatapnya ragu-ragu. Bibirnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertutup lagi dan kembali digigiti oleh pemiliknya.

Sasuke tak tahan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memyentuh gadisnya. Sakura terpejam sebentar. Saat ujung jari Sasuke menyentuh rambut Sakura lalu menyentuh kulit wajah gadisnya tiba-tiba emerald itu membeliak. Nafas Sakura langsung memburu, wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke khawatir saat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. Sasuke sudah menjauhkan tangannya dari Sakura sejak pertama melihat mata Sakura membeliak. Sasuke membuang payungnya dan mondar-mandir kebingungan melihat Sakura yang terduduk karna gemetar hebat. Isakan pilu gadis itu mulai terdengar.

"Sakura... Demi tuhan Sakura... Katakan sesuatu... apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ucap Sasuke frustasi ditengah guyuran hujan lebat. Dia terlalu takut menyentuh gadis itu. Gadisnya yang mulai menjerit ketakutan.

Sasuke menggedor pintu rumah Sakura bagai orang kesetanan. Teriakannya yang mengalahkan derasnya hujan tak membuat siapapun keluar dari rumah yang ternyata terkunci. Sial. Sasuke berlari menghampiri Sakura yang sudah meringkuk dijalan sembari menjerit dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Memohon pada seseorang entah siapa agar tak menyakitinya. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Tanpa Sadar air matanya mengalir bercampur dengan air hujan. Demi Tuhan, mana mungkin Sasuke menyakiti Sakura. Justru kondisi Sakura saat inilah yang menyakitinya.

Sasuke melihat mobilnya datang tapi kemudian erangan frustasinya kembali terdengar saat menyadari tak ada gunanya karna Menma seorang pria. Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Shikamaru. Tapi kemudian dia terdiam melihat Temari berdiri di ujung jalan menatap mereka. Membiarkan Sakura yang masih menjerit histeris dijalan. Membiarkan dirinya ketakutan sampai merasa hampir gila. Wajah Sasuke mengeras. Dengan buncahan emosi dia berlari menghampiri Temari yang juga berjalan mendekatinya.

"KAU GILA MEMBIARKAN SAKURA SEPERTI ITU HAH?!" Sasuke menarik kerah seragam Temari dan berteriak tepat diwajah Gadis itu. Temari hanya diam memandang Sasuke. Matanya memerah seperti orang yang menahan tangis. Tapi itu tak masuk dalam daftar pikiran Sasuke.

"Tuan." Menma berniat mencegah aksi kasar Sasuke.

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!" Menma terpaksa mundur lagi. Tuannya sedang tak bisa menggunakan pikirannya sekarang. "CEPAT TOLONG SAKURA!" jerit Sasuke tak sabar melihat Temari hanya diam.

"Katakan padaku." ucap Temari akhirnya dengan suara serak.

"Apa? INI BUKAN..."

"KATAKAN PADAKU KAU AKAN BERHENTI MENGEJARNYA!" Jerit Temari memotong kata-kata Sasuke.

"Kau gila." ucap Sasuke tak percaya. "Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan itu." desis Sasuke.

"Ini saatnya kau tahu tak ada apapun yang bisa kau lakukan padanya. Ini saatnya kau tahu jika kau sama sekali tak baik buatnya. INI SAATNYA KAU MEMBUKA MATA DAN MENJAUH DARINYA. KEBERADAANMU JUSTRU MEMBUATNYA SEMAKIN MENGINGAT MASA LALUNYA!" Temari mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. "Rasa sukamu menyusahkanya." Temari mengakhiri ucapannya dan menghampiri Sakura yang sudah hampir kehabisan suaranya.

Sasuke menatap Temari yang memeluk Sakura erat. Hatinya remuk melihat betapa eratnya Sakura memeluk Temari mencari perlindungan. Ini seperti menegaskan dia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun disaat Sakura kesulitan. Justru dialah penyebab Sakura seperti itu karna berniat menyentuhnya. Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya dengan perasaan sakit setelah melihat Temari membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya tuhan tuan. Anda kenapa basah begini. Anda bisa sakit." jerit Ayame, kepala pelayan di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya melarang Ayame menyentuhnya. Dia sedang tidak butuh apapun dan siapapun. Dia hanya ingin sendiri.

Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan menyebabkanya sakit. Sasuke meraih remot dan menekan tombolnya hingga lemari besar didepanya berputar menampakan deretan foto Sakuranya.

"Apa aku memang tak bisa bersamamu?" Sasuke berbisik dengan suaranya yang serak. Perlahan air matanya merembes membasahi bantalnya. "Jika ini hanya cinta monyet seperti yang Shika bilang... " Sasuke meremas dadanya. "Kenapa sesakit ini saat aku tahu tak bisa bersamamu?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya meresapi segala rasa sakit yang menderanya. Dia ingin mengakhiri ini. Dia ingin percaya jika cintanya pada Sakura hanya cinta monyet anak remaja.

"Sakura..." Sasuke tergugu mengingat saat-saat Sakura histeris dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Hatinya sakit memikirkan dialah penyebab histerisnya Sakura kali ini. Dan lebih sakit menyadari kenyataan jika mungkin yang dikatakan Karin dan Temari benar.

Sasuke menatap ribuan foto Sakura di depannya. Semua foto yang menggambarkan betapa ia sangat memperhatikan Sakura dari dulu. Betapa dia tak bisa mengalihkan atensinya pada gadis lain. Betapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan hanya untuk gadis itu. Dan hari ini sebuah hal mengerikan terjadi karna dirinya. Padahal dia menjaga Sakura agar hal itu tak terjadi.

"Sakura..." Bisik Sasuke parau. "Harus ku apakan rasa ku ini?"

.

.

tbc~

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **6/11/2017 (2)**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Ciap-ciap suara burung masuk di pendengaran Sasuke. Rasa hangat menerpa wajahnya dan sebagian tubuhnya. Perlahan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan menyipit, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang masuk ke mata. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menghalangi sinar matahari yang terlalu silau menyiksa matanya.

"Sasuke-kun, syukurlah kau sudah bangun." Sasuke melirik pemilik suara lembut yang disukainya.

"Kaa-san." Desah Sasuke. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya diranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mikoto menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

"Baik." Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Sedikit pusing tak akan membunuhnya.

"Syukurlah. Kau demam tinggi kemarin hingga seharian penuh tak sadar." Sasuke mendesah. Ternyata keadaannya separah itu. "Apa yang terjadi Sasuke-kun? Kau tak biasanya ceroboh sampai tidur dalam keadaan basah."

"Tak ada. Hanya sedikit kelelahan dan ceroboh."

"Jangan seperti itu lagi. Melihatmu tak sadar begitu lama membuat kaa-san sangat khawatir." Suara Mikoto terdengar memohon. Sasuke menatap ibunya menyesal.

"Maaf. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya." Mikoto tersenyum hangat. Setelah mengecup puncak kepala putranya dia beranjak.

"Istirahatlah. Aku sudah menghubunginya tentang absenmu kemarin dan hari ini." Sasuke mengerang sepeninggal ibunya. Pamannya itu pasti akan menertawakannya jika mendengar Sasuke jatuh Sakit. Dia pasti akan mengaitkan sakitnya dengan Sakura. Meski benar, tapi sungguh memalukan untuk dibicarakan. Sialan.

Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring diranjang. Berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri tak membuatnya bisa tertidur lagi. Sasuke menahan hasratnya yang ingin bertemu Sakura. Bahkan dia mati-matian menahan tangannya agar tak meraih remot dan memutar lemari untuk memandangi foto Sakura. Dia akan bertahan hari ini untuk tak melakukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding di samping lemari besar. 14.25. Itu berarti kurang lebih tujuh jam dia mencoba tidur dan tidak berhasil. Sasuke menghela nafas jengkel. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu kenyang tidur. Tapi jika tidak tidur dia tak bisa mengeluarkan Sakura dari kepalanya. Semua tentang Sakura masih asik menjajah isi kepalanya.

Klek. Sasuke menoleh saat melihat pintu terbuka. Dengan kesal dia kembali berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut saat melihat tiga berandal konglomerat masuk ke kamarnya. Erangannya terdengar saat Naruto dengan semangat melompat dan mendarat diatas tubuhnya. Sasuke membuka selimutnya dan menendang sahabat pirangnya itu hingga jatuh dari ranjang.

"Temeee kau jahat!" Teriak Naruto tak terima.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri. Sialan. Apa sekarang mereka bercampur dengan para gadis? Sasuke mendengus melihat Hinata, Ino dan Karin ada dikamarnya juga.

"Jangan memelototi Hime ku. Aku yang tak bisa jauh darinya." Mereka sudah pacaran lebih dari setahun. Kenapa baru sekarang si pirang cerewet itu tidak bisa pisah dari gadisnya.

"Aku yang mengajak Ino, Kau tak bisa protes." ucap Sai cepat sebelum Sasuke mengatakan apapun.

"Apa kau yang mengajaknya juga dan aku tak boleh protes?" Cibir Sasuke pada Shikamaru tentang Karin yang menunduk takut-takut.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah mengecewakanmu." Sasuke tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Kita akan jadi sepupu. Aku tak mungkin melupakan itu." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Tolak Sasuke cepat lalu kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut. Membiarkan segala hiruk pikuk yang tiba-tiba terjadi dikamarnya.

"Kau belum makan? butuh seseorang untuk menyuapimu?" Sasuke mengabaikan suara menyebalkan Sai. Jelas pria itu sedang mengejeknya saat melihat makanan dinakasnya yang utuh. Apa dia tertular Naruto karna sudah bersama Ino?

"Dia tak akan peduli jika bukan Sakura yang menawarkan diri." ucap Naruto di sambut kekehan yang lainnya. Sialan. Mereka mulai membawa-bawa Sakura. Sasuke semakin jauh dari berhasil niatnya melupakan gadis itu sehari.

"Sasuke-kun ayo aku suapi..." Naruto meniru suara wanita. Sasuke bertahan dalam selimutnya. "Atau kau mau suapan dari bibirku?" Sialan. Suara Sakura tak mungkin semenjijikkan itu. Sasuke menggeram.

"Ah kau tahu. kalian seperti soulmate." Sasuke mendengarkan Shikamaru. Biasanya pria satu ini lebih normal dari yang lain. "Kemarin dan hari ini dia juga tak masuk sekolah." Sasuke nyaris bangun dan menanyakan tentang Sakura lebih lanjut tapi diurungkannya saat Shikamaru melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Temari bilang dia sakit. Apa kalian janjian?" Sasuke diam meremas selimutnya saat mengingat ucapan Temari. Dia sangat khawatir mendengar gadisnya sakit. Tapi Temari benar, bertemu Sakurapun tak ada yang bisa di lakukannya. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu kembali membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya dalam selimut, mengabaikan semua orang.

Hari berikutnya Sasuke sudah masuk sekolah dan dia tersenyum lega saat melihat Sakura sudah masuk juga. Sasuke menatap Sakura lama dari kursinya, ternyata dia sangat merindukan gadis berambut pink itu. Melihatnya seperti mendapatkan energi kembali untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Jam istirahat Sasuke hanya berdiam ditempat duduknya tanpa ada keinginan bergerak. Dia menatap kepergian Sakura. Mungkin gadis itu ke pohon favoritnya, atau perpustakaan, atau juga diatap yang disebut Shikamaru sebagai tempat barunya. Terserahlah. Sasuke seperti nyaris gila saat melihat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya sebentar sebelum benar-benar keluar kelas. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan dirinya agar tidak berlari mengikuti gadis itu.

"Tidak menguntit gadismu?" meski memberi pelototan pada Shikamaru dalam hatinya Sasuke berterima kasih karna ucapan si rambut nanas ini membuatnya bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari keinginan mengikuti Sakura.

"Aku sedang mencoba sesuatu."

"Penyangkalan?" Sasuke mengumpati ketajaman lidah Shikamaru dalam hati. Dia tak akan bisa memanipulasi pendapat si jenius ini.

"Mencoba menghindari hal melelahkan."

"Bukannya justru lebih melelahkan jika menghindari sesuatu?" Sasuke terdiam memikirkan ucapan Shikamaru. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada papan tulis yang bersih didepannya.

"Bagaimana jika itu menyakiti kami?"

"Mungkin kau benar itu menyakitimu. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu itu menyakitinya juga?" Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Jika kau hanya mendengar dari orang lain mungkin saja itu hanya sebatas sudut pandang orang lain, bukan benar-benar keinginannya."

"Saat Temari bilang aku mirip dengan orang itu, aku hanya tak terima. Tapi saat ku pikir lagi, mungkin saja Sakura selalu ketakutan saat melihatku." Sasuke menoleh pada Shikamaru yang menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Takut bukan berarti tidak suka Sasuke. Wanita berteriak ketakutan saat melihat film horror tapi bukan berarti mereka tak menyukai film itu. Aku lapar, ayo ke kantin. Aku lebih memilih menyumpal mulutku dengan makanan daripada menceramahimu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengikuti langkah Shikamaru menuju kantin.

Mungkinkah Sakura hanya takut padanya dan bukan berarti membencinya? Sasuke tersenyum tipis merasakan harapannya yang tumbuh subur.

Meski begitu masih ada hal yang sangat mengganggunya. Menma sama sekali tak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang yang dialami Sakura saat menghilang selama dua minggu. Yang bisa Sasuke pastikan pelakunya seorang yang teliti. Mungkin saja jika sampai sekarang orang itu masih mencari Sakura. Bisa dibilang Sakura adalah sebuah ancaman baginya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin empat tahun tak bisa membuat penjahat itu menemukan Sakura?

Jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat sejak satu jam lalu. Sasuke menahan dirinya tetap berada dikursinya demi tidak mengikuti Sakura. Dia mendesah lelah. Mendekati Sakura sangat sulit seperti berjalan dipadang pasir. Tapi menjauhi Sakura jauh lebih sulit, seperti berjalan dilautan lumpur. Lupakan pikiran lebay Sasuke. Yang jelas dia sangat berusaha untuk bisa membuat dirinya pulang tanpa Sakura.

Setelah berdiam selama hampir dua jam Sasuke berjalan gontai meninggalkan kelasnya. Mobilnya sudah menunggunya. Menma segera membukakan pintu mobil ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Hampir saja Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya, namun mengurungkannya saat onixnya menatap sosok pink yang berjalan pelan tak begitu jauh darinya.

"Takdir macam apa ini?" Gumam Sasuke seraya tertawa getir. "Sepertinya kau harus jalan-jalan dulu tiga puluh menit ke depan." ucap Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan mengayunkan langkahnya mengikuti Sakura.

 _Kau sama sekali tak baik baginya._ Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Menatap punggung mungil yang ternyata tak bisa dilewatkannya. Onixnya berkilat geli melihat Sakura menoleh padanya seperti biasa disela-sela langkahnya.

 _Sekarang saatnya kau membuka mata dan menjauh baginya._ Bagaimana caranya? Dia selalu ingin bergerak mengikuti gadisnya tiap kali melihat Sakura bergerak. Bahkan berdiam selama dua jam dikelas tak bisa membuatnya jauh dari gadis itu. Bolehkah dia berpikir jika Sakura menunggunya?

 _Ini saatnya kau tau tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan padanya._ Benar. Bahkan saat Sakura histeris dan sangat membutuhkan pertolonganpun dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Sakura sama sekali tak tersentuh baginya. Tapi bagaimana jika Sakura tak butuh dia melakukan apapun?

 _Bukankah justru lebih melelahkan jika menghindari sesuatu?_ Bahkan dengan hanya berpikir jauh dari Sakurapun sudah membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya hingga dia begitu sulit mengabaikan gadis itu?

 _Takut bukan berarti tak suka._ Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke dengan keras kepala menanamkan kata-kata itu dipikirannya? Sasuke sangat ingin percaya pada kata-kata itu. Tapi semuanya terasa campur aduk. Entah yang mana yang harus didengarkannya.

Hari-hari berikutnya terasa makin menyiksa bagi Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tak bisa memutuskan harus bagaimana. Pertemuan dengan Temari selalu menghasilkan kata-kata sinis yang merujuk pada keinginan gadis itu agar Sasuke menjauhi Sakura. Sementara teman-temannya selalu mengatakan guyonan yang Sasuke tangkap sebagai dukungan agar Sasuke tetap mengejar Sakura. Dan Sasuke makin tak tenang saat entah kenapa tiga gadis itu makin sering ikut berkumpul dengannya. Dua lainnya nyaris tak pernah bicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi Karin begitu gigih mengajaknya berinteraksi meskipun jelas dia tak menyembunyikan rasa malasnya.

Sasuke selalu gagal untuk tak mengantar Sakura pulang karna entah berapa lamapun Sasuke berdiam dikelas dia selalu menemukan Sakura berjalan pelan tak jauh didepannya. Dia tak bisa pulang lebih dulu karna dia menyuruh Menma memastikan Sakura sampai rumah secara diam-diam. Hhh. Bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya pada Sakuranya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ketua kelasnya, Shino Aburame yang mengumumkan festival yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun sekolah yang ke 25. Katanya OSIS sudah menyiapkan acara musik dan drama sebagai pertunjukan. Dan tiap kelas harus membuat stand untuk meramaikannya.

"Jadi kita akan membuat apa?" Tanya ketua kelas.

"Stand meramal."

"Cafe."

"Membuat stand onigiri lebih mudah." Dan banyak usul lainnya yang membuat Sasuke mendengus malas.

"Oke. Kita ambil suara terbanyak." dan keputusan ketua kelas sangat menjengkelkan saat cafe akhirnya menjadi pilihan. Lebih menyebalkan lagi Ino dengan samangat mengatakan konsepnya adalah cafe hewan. Jadi mereka harus mengenakan kostum pelayan bertemakan hewan yang katanya imut. Jangan harap Sasuke akan ikut berpartisipasi.

Jam istirahat Temari menjemput Sakura dan mengajaknya makan siang dikantin. Sasuke menggerutu saat Temari masih sempat menoleh padanya dan memelototinya. Yang benar saja. Memang apa salahnya? Sasuke berjalan disamping Shikamaru yang memandangi Temari seolah dia gadis satu-satunya didunia.

"Kenapa kau menyukai gadis mengerikan itu?" Gerutu Sasuke. Shikamaru mengrenyit tak suka mendengar gerutuan Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menyukai gadis aneh itu?"

"Apa?" Sasuke berniat mengumpat Shikamaru jika saja tidak ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Karin. Gadis itu seperti biasa, datang bersama dua temannya yang menempel pada dua sahabat bodohnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mendesah malas dalam hati. Kenapa situasinya harus terlalu jauh dari yang diinginkannya sih.

Mereka bertujuh duduk mengelilingi satu meja membuat Sasuke berkali-kali mengeluhkan ketidaknyamanan yang dia rasakan karna terlalu sesak. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok pink favoritnya. Shikamaru menyenggol lengannya dan mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Temari dan Sakura berada.

Sasuke berkali-kali mengalihkan onixnya dari makanan pada Sakura. Dan berkali-kali itu juga dia menemukan emerald yang menatapnya. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memutuskan menatap Sakura sedikit lebih lama. Dan sialannya entah bagaimana fokus Sasuke tak bisa beralih dari bibir Sakura yang menjilati sisa-sisa milkshake dibibirnya. Dan emerald yang berkali-kali mencuri pandang padannya ditengah obrolannya dengan Temari. Tepatnya Temari yang lebih banyak bicara.

Sasuke merasa makin gelisah saat Sakura menggigit bibirnya yang sengaja atau tidak terlihat sangat sensual dimata Sasuke. Sasuke menggretakan giginya merasakan panas menjalari tubuhnya dan berpusat dibagian bawahnya yang sepertinya bereaksi. Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura. Tapi seperti yang dia duga, gagal. Sakura begitu menarik dan sulit dilewatkan baginya.

"Kau butuh ke toilet bung." Bisik Shikamaru membuat Sasuke tersentak. Shikamaru terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang gelagapan. Dia mendesah malas saat melihat Karin memperhatikanya. "Aku bisa membuat alasan agar kita bisa semeja dengan mereka." Bisik Shikamaru lagi.

"Bodoh." umpat Sasuke sembari menandaskan jus tomatnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sai mengrenyit bingung melihat Shikamaru terkekeh cukup keras.

"Apa kami melewatkan sesuatu?" celetuk Sai.

"Hn. Kelas kami membuat cafe dengan tema bodoh." sahut Sasuke.

"Kau mau bilang kalau usulku bodoh, Uchiha?" geram Ino yang hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dia tak berminat melakukan pembicaraan apapun dengan gadis itu. "Sudah ku duga dia memang menyebalkan." Gerutu Ino yang masih bisa didengar Sasuke. Siapa yang peduli. Sasuke pikir Sai akan menjadi pasangan yang baik saat melihat pria eboni itu menenangkan Ino.

"Kelas kami membuka stand meramal. Datanglah nanti. Mungkin saja kau bisa tahu seberapa peruntunganmu tentang mawar berduri itu." Sakura yang rapuh. Ralat Sasuke dalam hati. Lagi pula siapa yang mau. Sasukelah yang akan menentukan masa depannya. Bukan ramalan.

Sekali lagi Sasuke melirik Sakura dan Temari yang beranjak meninggalkan kantin. Benar. Dialah yang harus memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya tentang Sakura. Sasuke mengembalikan perhatiannya pada gelas didepannya yang sudah kosong. Pertama-tama dia harus memastikan apa yang diinginkanya dulu kan?

Beberapa hari terlewati tanpa Sasuke memutuskan apa yang diinginkannya. Sebenarnya itu sudah jelas, dia sangat menginginkan Sakura. Tapi dia juga mempertimbangkan perkataan Temari yang terasa benar. Juga perkataan Shikamaru. Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan keegoisannya.

Hari ini seharusnya Sasuke merasa lega karna dia tak melihat Sakura saat dia pulang sekolah menjelang senja. Sekolah memang ramai hingga jam lima sore karna persiapan menjelang festival.. Terutama kelas mereka yang mulai merancang desain kelas menjadi sebuah cafe. Yang nyata dikerjakan baru sekedar hiasan dinding. Karna keseluruhannya akan dilakukan sehari sebelum festival. Hari itu tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Kembali ke perasaan Sasuke yang harusnya merasa lega justru merasa kosong. Lama Sasuke memperhatikan jalan pulang ke rumah Sakura. Dia merasa sesuatu hilang darinya saat berpikir tak akan melewati jalan itu. Tapi apa yang akan menjadi alasannya? Tak ada sosok yang diikutinya disana. Sasuke mendesah lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Besok festival akan berlangsung. Dan hari ini persiapan mencapai sembilan puluh persen. Baik acara yang disiapkan para OSIS ataupun stand-stand tiap kelas. Undangan untuk sekolah lain dan keluarga tiap siswa sudah disebar. Temari meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ini akan jadi acara yang sangat meriah. Dan sepertinya memang begitu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kesulitan memasang rangkaian bunga pada dinding. Gadis itu mendesah berkali-kali hingga terlihat sangat jengkel. Tapi dengan sangat keras kepala dia tak meminta bantuan pada siapapun. Atau tidak bisa. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang berjinjit berusaha memasang bunga itu dengan benar.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tawar Sasuke akhirnya saat tak tahan lagi melihat Sakura kesulitan.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini." lirih Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa mau mendebat. Dia memperhatikan betapa Sakura berusaha dan setelah beberapa menit gadis itu berhasil melakukannya dengan baik.

Sasuke terpana melihat senyum puas di bibir Sakura. Dia sama sekali tak menyesal tak membantu Sakura karna senyum itu. Perlahan Sakura menoleh kearahnya. Emeraldnya menangkap onix Sasuke dan menawannya dengan keindahan yang menenangkan. Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke terpana melihat senyum manis ragu-ragu tersungging di bibir mungil Sakura.

"Terima kasih." lirih Sakura menarik Sasuke kembali kekesadarannya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." Sakura menunduk sebentar lalu menatap Sasuke lagi meski terlihat jelas ragu-ragu.. Gadis itu masih memaksakan senyumnya pada Sasuke. Tentu saja ini membuat hati Sasuke berbunga-bunga, Sakura berusaha bersikap baik padanya.

"Kau..." Sakura berdehem dan menarik nafas berusaha menormalkan suaranya. "... Kau membiarkanku berusaha..." lagi-lagi Sakura menarik nafas. Sasuke tahu, gadis didepannya sangat menahan diri dari keinginan menghindar darinya. "... aku..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke mengaduh karna seseorang memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

"Kau bisa membuatnya mati sesak nafas." Gerutu Shikamaru lalu menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Sakura. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali berkutat dengan bunga lainnya.

Sasuke terkekeh mengingat setiap senyum Sakura yang dia koleksi di ingatannya. _Takut bukan berarti tidak suka._ Sasuke menoleh lagi ke arah Sakura. Dia tersenyum kecil. Sekarang dia tahu apa yang ingin dipastikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau gila. Tapi senyummu saat ini sungguh menakutiku." Gerutu Shikamaru sembari mengangkat sebuah meja untuk diatur posisinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Semua orang melakukan pekerjaan. Kita sedang menyulap kelas menjadi cafe jika kau lupa." Sasuke berdecak. "Jangan berpikir aku akan diam sepertimu. Ini satu-satunya waktu yang aku miliki untuk membantu persiapan kelas kita."

"Ya ya tuan bendahara OSIS." cibir Sasuke.

"sekretaris." ralat Shikamaru.

"Ya dan dua bulan lagi jabatan itu tak lagi jadi milikmu." Shikamaru mendengus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sasuke menggeram lalu ikut membantu Shikamaru membuat pria nanas itu mengangkat alisnya bertanya. "Apa?" Ketus Sasuke yang hanya dijawab Shikamaru dengan kedikan bahu.

Sasuke bersandar dipintu kelas menunggu Sakura yang sedang memberesi barang-barangnya. Gadis itu memelankan langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke menatapnya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat rona merah diwajah ayu Sakuranya.

"Aku menghalangi jalan?" Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya.

"Kemarin, aku tak suka gelap. Jadi meninggalkanmu." Sakura berdiri ditempat yang jauhnya bukan ukuran orang mengobrol dari Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak masalah dengan itu karna Sakura terlihat bisa bicara lebih rileks dengannya. Meski hanya sesekali menatap matanya.

"Jadi, apa selama ini kau menungguku?" Anggukan Sakura menghasilkan getaran disetiap pori-pori Sasuke. Selama ini Sakura melihatnya. Tentu saja dia sangat senang sampai senyum lebarnya muncul.

"Kenapa kau tak jalan didepanku?"

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu daripada memunggungimu." Jawab Sasuke sembari sedikit lebih menjauh dari pintu membiarkan Sakura melewatinya.

Sasuke mengikuti tiap langkah Sakura. Dia senang. Sangat senang bahwa dugaannya tentang Sakura yang menunggunya ternyata benar. Bahwa bukan hanya dia yang berusaha tapi juga gadis itu. Sasuke memuaskan dirinya berdiri dijarak ini. Saat ini, karna dia yakin mereka akan berakhir baik.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke lirih namun sampai ke pendengaran gadisnya.

"Hmm." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ke arahnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar lalu menggeleng kecil. Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud memanggil. Sasuke hanya suka saat menyebut nama Sakura.

"Kau manis." Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura makin menundukan kepalanya. Jika saja Sakura tidak memiliki trauma atau apapun itu, akan seperti apa reaksinya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lagi hingga jaraknya lebih dekat dari sebelumnya dengan Sakura. Sakura ikut melangkahkan kakinya. Saat Sasuke berhenti Sakura ikut berhenti lagi. Sasuke terkekeh. Dia tak menyangka jika Sakura sangat menggemaskan. Sasuke sampai kehabisan kata menjelaskan tingkah Sakura saat ini.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tak menjawab. Gadis itu justru menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke terkekeh. Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya senang.

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke lagi. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. "Maaf." ucap Sasuke tulus. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Sakura kesal.

"Sakura."

"Ya?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap gadis didepannya yang terlihat cantik saat menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Tidak. Sakura selalu cantik dimatanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Sasuke bergeming melihat wajah pias Sakura dan perlahan tapi pasti Sakura bisa menangkap kegelisahan dari gerak-geriknya. "Katakan padaku..." Sasuke masih diam melihat Sakura yang terlihat mulai panik. Perlahan Sasuke mundur selangkah ingin memberi sedikit ketenangan pada gadis itu. "...berapa lama aku harus menunggumu?" Sasuke menatap emerald yang berusaha menatapnya meski jelas ketakutan menguasainya.

"Aku... kau..." Sakura tergagap di tengah segala hal tak kasat mata yang menderanya.

"Aku bukan dia, atau entah siapa orang dalam kepalamu itu Sakura. Kau tahu itu." Bisik Sasuke meyakinkan. Sakura menunduk menggigiti bibirnya yang bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu." bisik Sasuke lagi. Sakura terlihat sangat tak nyaman sembari menarik nafas berat. Seolah oksigen di dunia ini tak cukup untuknya. "Baiklah..." Sasuke mendesah pelan. "Katakan padaku. Apa kau membenciku?" Sasuke tersenyum saat Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa kau menyukaiku?" Sakura terbelalak menatap Sasuke yang menunggu jawabannya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Remasan pada tasnya semakin keras. "Katakan, apa yang harus ku lakukan atas rasa sukaku padamu?" Onix Sasuke mengunci emerald yang berair dalam pandangannya, menuntut jawaban.

.

.

tbc~

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **7/11/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Sasuke memandangi kostum pelayan pria yang tadi Shikamaru berikan padanya. Memangnya siapa yang berani memberinya jatah kostum selain sahabat brengseknya itu. Dia bersumpah meski Shikamaru membunuhnya sekalipun dia tidak akan memakai kostum mengerikan itu. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari mencari sosok pink yang sedari tadi pagi tak dilihatnya.

Saat Sasuke tiba dirumah Sakura, dua sepupu pria brengseknya mengatakan Sakura sudah pergi bersama Temari pagi-pagi sekali. Tentu saja Sasuke tak menyukai mereka meskipun mereka sepupu Sakura. Mereka pria, itu alasan nomer satu dan tak terbantahkan. Dan lagi si rambut merah bermata panda itu yang menjemput Sakura kemarin hingga mengacaukan momen yang menurut Sasuke bagus. Iya. Sasuke sangat kesal karna Sakura langsung mengikuti si merah itu pulang tanpa memberinya jawaban apapun. Tak apa-apa. Sasuke menghela nafas sebentar. Itu tak akan merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang baik sejak kemarin. Tapi ... Sasuke melirik kostum pelayan sialan yang bertengger didepannya... moodnya ternyata sudah rusak.

"Kau tak memakai kostumu?" Sasuke mengacuhkan tersangka yang merusak moodnya pagi-pagi. "Merepotkan sekali berurusan dengan keturunan uchiha sepertimu." keluh Shikamaru.

"Kau pikir kau tak merepotkan?" sinis Sasuke. Bukan hanya Shikamaru yang merasa malang tapi dia juga.

"Terserahlah. Aku bisa saja mendukung Temari menjauhkanmu dari Sakura." Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Memangnya dia mendengarkanmu?"

"Kalau masalah Sakura dan kau, pasti ya. Hari ini dua prianya datang, apa aku provokasi saja agar membuatmu sama sekali tak bisa melihat gadis itu." secepat kilat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan mengirimkan tatapan lasernya. Sayang, hal itu sama sekali tak mempan untuk Shikamaru.

"Apa maumu?" geram Sasuke. Shikamaru mengerling malas ke arah Sasuke lalu menghela nafas. Entahlah, tapi itu terdengar seperti menahan tawa ditelinga Sasuke. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Pakai saja kostummu dan lakukan seperti yang lain." wajah Sasuke mengrenyit jijik. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa menolak Shikamaru. Pria ini selalu mengerikan saat mulai memanipulasi orang lain seperti yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke mondar mandir dikelasnya yang berubah warna menjadi putih pink. Dia suka pinknya, tapi Sama sekali tak suka suasananya. Wajahnya memanas saat melihat Sakura masuk kelas bersama Ino. Kostum imut dengan ekor dan telinga kucing serta kumis kucing benar-benar membuat Sakura terlihat menggemaskan. Apa lagi manik emerald yang membuat gadis itu seperti kucing lucu sungguhan. Rambut pink panjangnya di kucir dua. Sangat manis. Memangnya kapan Sakura tak manis dimata Sasuke?

"Sakura." panggilan Sasuke membuat perhatian Sakura dan Ino beralih padanya. Ino menatap Sasuke tak suka. Gadis itu memang selalu frontal. Tapi siapa yang perduli. Selagi Sakura memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Berurusan dengan Uchiha memang selalu payah ya." Sindir Ino melihat Sasuke tak memakai kostumnya.

"Kau manis." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura mengabaikan Ino yang semakin membuat jengkel gadis pirang itu. Sakura mengulum senyumnya dan berjalan menuju bagian dalam cafe mereka. Ngomong-ngomong kelas mereka dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Satu tempat menata meja-meja untuk pengunjung dan satunya lagi sebagai dapur. Kelas mereka terdiri dari dua puluh siswa. Tiga siswi dan tiga siswa bertugas didapur, ini termasuk Sakura. Karna dapur akan lebih memudahkannya. Hanya ada tiga orang siswa dan itu teman sekelas yang sudah mengerti ketakutannya. Bukan berarti satu sekolah belum tahu masalahnya. Sebagai orang yang selalu diikuti Sasuke, informasi tentang Sakura menyebar bak virus disekolah ini. Bahkan mungkin sekolah lain. Meski begitu bukan tidak mungkin akan ada pria iseng jika dia berurusan dengan banyak orang. Sasuke sangat lega dengan hal ini. Kembali ke pembagian tugas, tiga siswi dan dua siswa melayani pengunjung. Sisanya membagikan pamflet pada orang-orang yang datang ke festival ini didepan sekolah. Tapi semua itu tentu saja tanpa Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Shikamaru pasti sibuk melakukan banyak hal sebagai sekretaris OSIS, sedangkan Sasuke... lihat saja sendiri.

"Akan ku pengaruhi Sakura agar tak mau denganmu." ketus Ino yang membuat Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Sai tak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu jika itu terjadi." desis Sasuke tak suka.

"Hei hei kau melakukan serangan ditempat dan situasi yang salah bung." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih.

"Sekalian saja katakan jika aku bicara pada orang yang salah."

"Kau tak akan memakai kostummu?" Shikamaru mewaspadai raut Sasuke yang mengeras dan Ino yang masih bersedekap angkuh. Mungkin gadis itu merasa aman karna Sai. Atau mereka sudah pacaran?

"Jangan harap."

"Aku akan terjun bebas jika hari ini kau tak memakai kostum yang kau sebut bodoh itu." Sasuke memelototi Ino yang tersenyum remeh lalu melenggang meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke sungguh ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis pirang itu. Sainya tak akan banyak membantu, kalau ingin tahu.

"Sepertinya dia dendam karna kau mengatakan idenya bodoh." gumam Shikamaru yang diacuhkan Sasuke. Shikamaru berkata begitu seolah dia peduli saja. "Oke aku akan melihat persiapan dramanya. Temari akan membunuhku jika ada yang tidak beres." Shikamaru sekali lagi menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Uchiha." Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar suara favoritnya memanggil. Kekesalannya pada dua orang tadi seperti menguap saat melihat gadisnya.

"Hn?"

"Ino-chan bilang kau tak mau pakai kostum?" Sasuke mengerang dan memaki Ino dalam hati. Perempuan brengsek itu memanfaatkan Sakuranya.

"Begitulah. Aku hanya berpikir akan terlihat bodoh saat memakai kostum aneh itu." Sasuke berusaha menyampaikan pikirannya sehalus mungkin. Dia tak ingin mengambil resiko Sakura berpikiran buruk padanya.

"Begitu." lirih Sakura sembari menunduk dan meremas jemarinya. Deg. Jantung Sasuke seperti berhenti berdetak. Kenapa Sakura bereaksi seperti itu? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Dan kenapa Sasuke jadi panik sendiri. "Apa itu berarti aku terlihat bodoh?" Sakura ragu-ragu menatap Sasuke. Yang ditatap justru kelabakan.

"Bukan. Tentu saja bukan seperti itu. Kau manis, sungguh... ugh!" Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan jengkel.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh. Dua orang pria masuk ke cafe mereka.

"Gaara-kun, Kankuro-kun selamat datang." Sakura membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya menyambut kedatangan dua sepupunya. Kun? telinga Sasuke seperti akan terbakar mendengar panggilan Sakura pada dua pria yang baru saja datang tersebut. Sasuke tahu mereka sepupuan, tapi mendengar panggilan akrab keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat Sasuke ingin mengamuk. Sasuke menarik nafas dalam berusaha meredakan kecemburuan dihatinya. Mereka sepupu. Mereka sepupu. Ucap Sasuke berulang-ulang dalam hati.

"Ah padahal kami cepat-cepat datang agar jadi pengunjung pertamamu." Gerutu Kankuro. Sasuke mendengus karna disangka pengunjung oleh sepupu menyebalkan Sakura.

"Tidak Kankuro-kun, aku bertugas di belakang." Sasuke sedikit senang melihat sikap Sakura pada dua sepupunya sama dengan sikap saat bersamanya. Masalah panggilan, Sasuke akan memaksa gadis itu merubahnya nanti.

"Padahal Kami ingin kau yang melayani kami." keluh Kankuro lagi. Tentu saja membuat Sasuke berdecak tak suka lagi. Sasuke mengacuhkan tatapan Gaara yang seolah menilainya. Di saat yang sama Sakura menggigit bibirnya ragu menoleh pada Ino.

Ino menyeringai lalu mengangguk menyetujui Sakura agar melayani duo sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk memelototi Ino dan dua sepupu Sakura bergantian. Mana rela dia membiarkan Sakura melakukan hal manis untuk orang lain selain dirinya.

"Baiklah Kankuro-kun Gaara-kun. Duduklah." Sasuke melotot lagi melihat wajah gelisah Sakura. Jelas gadis itu tak nyaman melakukan ini, meski tak separah saat berhadapan dengan pria selain sepupunya. Sepupu macam apa mereka yang menempatkan Sakura dalam situasi tak enak.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Ucap Sakura setelah dua sepupunya memilih tempat duduk. Sasuke menggeram melihat Sakura tersenyum manis. Itu sama sekali tak adil! Senyum Sakura hanya boleh dilihat olehnya! Sasuke benar-benar sudah gatal ingin menarik gadis itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Biar aku yang melakunnya." Sasuke merebut note dan pena dari tangan Sakura tanpa menyentuh atau terlalu berdekatan dengan gadis itu. "Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sasuke galak.

"Memangnya kau pelayan juga?" ucap Gaara tak kalah ketusnya. Sasuke memicing tak suka. Tapi itu tak membuat Gaara dan Kankuro mengurungkan tawa meremehkan mereka. "Lihat semua pelayan disini memakai kostum yang bagus, kenapa kau tidak?" Lanjut Gaara dengan seringai mengejek yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun." lirih Sakura. Sasuke melirik gadis itu yang terlihat tak tenang namun masih mencoba melerai mereka.

"Sakura. Kita pergi. Tinggalkan saja cafe menggelikan ini."

"Tapi..." Sakura melirik Ino dan langsung menunduk melihat pelototan gadis pirang itu. Sasuke mendengus keras.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Kita pergi..." Sasuke menghentikan tangannya diudara saat akan menyentuh Sakura. Lima pasang mata itu berkedip beberapa kali lalu... "Ggrrrh bagaimana cara memaksamu pergi dari sini tanpa menyentuhmu." erang Sasuke tak memyembunyikan frustasinya.

"Uchi..."

"Sangat sulit dan butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk sampai ditahap ini. Dan aku tak mau melihatmu merasakan kesulitan bersama pria brengsek manapun." Sasuke tak peduli meski saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Atau Sakura yang menatapnya bak menatap alien. Atau apapun lainnya. Baru dia membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan luapan frustasinya sebuah jitakan keras mendarat dikepalanya.

"Ugh!" Sasuke melotot galak pada Gaara yang memukulnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud pria brengsek?" ucapan Gaara bagai angin dari kutub utara.

"Gaara-kun." Sakura menatap dua orang yang sudah jadi pusat perhatian itu khawatir.

"Kalau kau khawatir kenapa tidak pakai saja kostumnya dan gantikan tugas Sakura." celetuk Ino yang mampu menaikan tensi Sasuke dalam sekejap.

"Kau gila. Dia yang akan melepas kostum konyol itu dan pergi bersamaku."

"Kau yakin dia mau?" Tantang Gaara. Sasuke merutuki nasibnya dalam hati. Kenapa Gaara dan Ino seperti bekerja sama menjatuhkannya. Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura berharap gadis itu akan ada dipihaknya. Melepas kostum konyol dan pergi bersamanya. Mereka bisa bersantai dimana saja nanti. Tapi sepertinya harapan Sasuke sia-sia. Sakura sudah kalah sejak tadi pada tatapan Ino dan para sepupunya. Sialan.

"Ah apa ku tugaskan Sakura membagikan pamflet dipintu pagar sekolah ya?"

"Kau gila!" Sasuke gusar. Sasuke akan gila jika melihat Sakura histeris lagi. Dan kenapa para sepupunya ini hanya diam saja. Bahkan Gaara justru bersidekap menantangnya. Kenapa mudah sekali bagi si mata panda dan gadis cerewert ini bekerja sama. Dan kenapa juga Sakura... tidak. Tidak. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura tidak salah. Apapun yang dilakukannya Sasuke akan selalu bisa memakluminya. Karna dia Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang dipanggil Ino. Sakura tak akan bisa menolak si jalang yang pintar bicara itu.

"Grrh baiklah. Baiklah. Aku akan melakukanya." ucapan Sasuke disambut seringaian puas dari tiga orang yang entah sejak kapan membullynya.

"Kostum."

"Iya iya dasar cerewet." umpat Sasuke pada Ino.

Akhirnya dengan rela tak rela Sasuke memakai kostum maid kucing. Dan ini sedikit membuatnya lega. Karna merasa berpasangan dengan Sakura. Sasuke menggantikan setiap tugas Sakura. Meski hatinya berjuta kali mengutuki semua yang dialaminya tapi Sasuke tak bisa tak tersenyum saat melihat Sakura menatapnya bersalah. Dia berusaha meyakinkan jika dia baik-baik saja menjalani perlakuan tidak adil dari orang-orang kejam.

Sasuke bersumpah akan mengubah seringai puas Ino yang sudah mengerjainya menggunakan Sakura menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan untuknya. Dan akan membuat Sakura tak bersikap baik lagi pada para sepupunya yang sialan itu. Tidak sudi Sasuke menjadi sepupu mereka.

Sasuke hanya mendengus saat Sai dan Naruto tak berhenti menertawai penampilanya. Tanpa dua orang brengsek itu tertawakan pun Sasuke tau kalau dia terlihat konyol dan bodoh. Tapi Sakuranya tidak. Dengan pakaian dan kostum apapun Sakuranya akan selalu terlihat manis. Sasuke tersenyum tipis membayangkan mereka menjadi pasangan kucing yang hidup bahagia.

Kesibukannya melakukan ini itu membuatnya kehilangan Sakura. Sasuke menggerutu padahal dia sudah berpikir tak akan berpartisipasi. Tapi apapun yang diucapkannya tak akan ada artinya jika dibanding Sakura. Ya dia melakukan ini agar Sakura tak merasakan serangan panik, atau gelisah atau apapun yang membuat gadis itu tak nyaman. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sakuranya.

Tak menemukan Sakura dikelas, Sasuke mencari gadis itu ke toilet. Dia menutup telinganya yang berdengung karna jeritan keras saat dia membuka pintu toilet wanita. Gadis-gadis ini terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya mereka pikir Sasuke tertarik melihat sesuatu apa? Dia hanya tidak memiliki seseorang untuk ditanyai Sakura ada ditoilet atau tidak. Dan dia tak bisa menunggu.

Setelah menghela nafas malas, Sasuke mencari Sakura ke kerumunan orang yang menonton pertunjukan drama entah tentang apa. Sasuke meringis merasakan sesaknya kerumunan ini. Apa orang-orang ini tak merasa kepanasan?

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menoleh dan mendesah begitu melihat Karin dan Hinata. "Apa aku sangat mengganggumu?" ucap Karin terdengar sedih. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya malas bicara dengan orang yang tak ku inginkan." Ucap Sasuke ditengah langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa Haruno sudah menerimamu? Dia bahkan tidak bisa disentuh pria." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Karin. Dia berbalik dan menatap Karin lama.

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku dan Sakura tak ada hubunganya denganmu. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalku atau Sakura." ucap Sasuke lalu pergi. Terserah jika Karin sakit hati dan menangis. Sedikit harapan justru akan membuat gadis itu tak mengerti.

"Kau membuat menangis anak gadis?" Sasuke agak terkejut saat Shikamaru tiba-tiba berada disampingnya yang menuju pohon favoritnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir gadisnya pasti akan menjauhi kerumunan.

"Kau tak menanyakan siapa yang membuatku menangis?" Sinis Sasuke. Shikamaru cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau menangis?"

"Inginnya. Hari ini aku merasa semua orang membenciku." Shikamaru terkekeh mendengar nada sinis tapi seperti merajuk dari Sasuke.

"Seperti kau tak melakukanya saja."

"Ya ya ya ku anggap ini karma. Kau puas?" Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang tidak biasa. Sasuke menghela nafas jengkel sekaligus lelah dan menatap Shikamaru.

"Katakan saja yang mau kau katakan. Tak perlu ditahan. Hari ini aku sudah mendapat banyak kesialan. Dan ejekanmu tak akan berpengaruh apapun." Tawa Shikamaru meledak. Sasuke memang menyuruh si nanas ini mengatakan apapun tapi bukan berarti dia bisa tertawa seolah melihat badut paling lucu. Sangat menjengkelkan.

"Aku akan memberi Sakura penghargaan karna bisa membuatmu seperti ini." Sasuke memutar bola matanya melihat Shikamaru yang berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku akan mewakilinya untuk berterima kasih. Dan bisakah tanyakan dimana Sakura pada gadis mengerikanmu?"

"Coba saja cari di atap. Di situasi seperti ini atap adalah tempat sepi yang potensial." Sasuke mendengus sedikit mengutuk otak Shikamaru. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura kenapa Shikamaru yang lebih tahu dimana gadis itu berada. Sialan.

Walau begitu Sasuke tetap menuruti Shikamaru mencari Sakura diatap. Shikamaru benar. Sasuke melihat gadisnya dalam bentuk kucing cantik berdiri didekat pagar pembatas. Menatap langit dengan semburat jingga yang menakjubkan. Hiruk pikuk dibawahnya sama sekali tak menarik perhatian gadis itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas. Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali memandang langit.

"Terima kasih Uchiha. Sungguh terima kasih." Bisikan lirih Sakura terbawa angin senja sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Pria itu menatap wajah Sakura lama. Mengamati ekspreai tenang gadisnya. Jarak mereka kurang dari dua meter. Fakta bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja membuat Sasuke sangat senang.

"Untuk?"

"Menyukaiku." Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan anak rambut diwajahnya. Sasuke memiringkan tubuhnya menatap pujaannya. Dia bahkan seperti lupa bernafas saat melihat siluet mengagumkan Sakura saat terkena sinar jingga mentari. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang.

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku kemarin?" Emerald itu terbuka tapi tak menatap onix disampingnya. Sasuke sabar menunggu dalam keheningan yang semakin pekat. Senja perlahan bertransformasi menjadi malam. Alunan musik dibawah sana menjadi saru-satunya pengisi suara diantara mereka.

"Aku bukan gadis normal." Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat Sakura yang menelan ludahnya seperti menelan kepahitan yang dia rasakan. "Dua bulan melihatmu memberiku banyak mimpi." Sasuke diam menunggu dengan sabar Sakuranya bicara. Senyum lembut tersungging dibibirnya menyadari Sakura menghitung kebersamaan mereka. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak pernah tahu pastinya sejak kapan dia menyukai gadisnya.

"Tapi itu nyaris tak merubah apapun. Aku masih berdiri ditempatku." Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Onixnya menangkap emerald nanar sarat dengan luka.

"Seberapapun kau berusaha, aku akan selalu takut disentuh olehmu. Setiap kau bilang menyukaiku, itu seperti aku mendengarnya bilang menyukaiku. Bahkan setiap melihatmu aku selalu ingat padanya. Ingat betapa mengerikanya dia..." Sasuke tak menyembunyikan wajah terlukanya saat menatap Sakura. Gadis itu terisak, tersengal-sengal, wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Semua yang ada padamu mengingatkanku padanya... Aku..." Sakura terduduk tak bisa lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. "Aku tahu kau bukan dia... tapi aku tak bisa meyakinkan tubuh dan pikiranku... semuanya terasa menakutkan." Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam disela isakannya.

"Melihatmu membuatku ketakutan... aku tak ingin... sungguh...tapi... maaf... maaf." Sakura tergugu.

Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan Sakura menangis. Dia sama sekali tak berani mendekati apalagi menyentuh gadis itu. Semua begitu membingungkan. Sasuke merasa marah tapi pada siapa? Tak ada orang yang bisa dijadikannya sasaran. Dia merasa bernasib buruk. Tapi bukankah nasib Sakura jauh lebih buruk darinya?

Hembusan nafas kasar Sasuke tak menghasilkan apapun. Dia sangat ingin menarik tubuh gadis itu dan memaksanya pergi ke psikiater atau siapapun yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Atau menyentuh paksanya, bukankah itu adil mengingat betapa lama Sasuke mengejarnya?

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang isakannya mulai mereda. Dadanya sesak melihat betapa rapuh gadisnya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke memaksanya mengikuti yang Sasuke mau? apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Sasuke meremas rambutnya kesal. Sekarang semuanya terasa lebih menyakitkan. Bagaimana jika Sakura memintanya menyerah? Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke sakit kepala. Dia takut. Sangat takut kehilangan tujuan hidup jika berhenti mencintai Sakura.

"Sakura..." Sasuke berjengit melihat wajah menyedihkan gadisnya yang mendongak menatapnya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Dia harus mementingkan perasaannya atau keadaan Sakura?

Sasuke menatap lama wajah basah Sakura. Dia pernah bilang akan meninggalkan keegoisannya. Tapi bisakah? Kenangan saat mengikuti tiap langkah Sakura berputar-putar dikepalanya. Senyum malu-malu Sakura, senyum manis Sakura, kejengkelan Sakura, ketakutan Sakura, semua tentang Sakura. Sudah terlalu lama Sakura merajai pikirannya. Bisakah semuanya berhenti disini? Begitu saja?

"Maaf." Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Bagaimanapun dia berusaha nyeri dihatinya bahkan sulit dikurangi. Bukan hanya matanya yang memanas, wajah dan tubuhnya pun memanas. Seolah ikut berontak merayu Sasuke agar bersikap egois seperti seorang Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Aku sudah menduganya, tapi sungguh aku tak menyangka jika kau sesakit ini." suara Sasuke terdengar serak. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat meyakinkan hatinya. Jika akhir seperti ini yang terbaik untuk Sakura bukankah seharusnya dia menerimanya? Lukanya tidak akan apa-apa dibanding harus melihat luka diemerald kesayangannya.

"Jika rasa sukaku..." Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah seolah menelan bongkahan batu besar. Dia menekan rasa sakit yang berpusat dijantungnya. Dia akan baik-baik saja selama Sakuranya baik-baik saja kan?

"... mengganggumu. Aku akan memendamnya." Ya memendamnya. Karna hal yang sangat mustahil bagi Sasuke untuk bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Rasa ini sudah mengakar dijantung dan hatinya begitu lama, akan sangat sulit dicabut.

"Jika itu baik buatmu..." Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakuranya. Akan dia anggap ini sebagai salam perpisahan. Setelah ini tak ada jaminan dia akan baik-baik saja tapi selama Sakuranya baik-baik saja, mungkin tak apa-apa.

"Aku akan berusaha berhenti mencintaimu..." bukan hanya air mata Sasuke yang jatuh, kristal bening juga meluncur deras dari emerald yang terbelalak didepannya. Mungkin bukan hanya Sasuke yang merasakan nyeri dihatinya, tapi juga Sakuranya. Mungkin-mungkin yang lain bermunculan dikepala Sasuke. Tapi hanya yang dipilih yang bisa menjadi kenyataan. Dan Sasuke memilih berusaha berhenti mencintai Sakuranya. Mustahil memang. Tapi setidaknya itu akan membuat Sakura baik-baik saja.

Sasuke menengadah menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir. Tidak apa-apa. Akan lebih menyakitkan melihat Sakura terluka karna ingatan masa lalunya. Dan Sasuke tak ingin menjadi penyebab luka itu. Tapi apa ini yang terbaik?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Dia tidak sanggup mendengar Sakura yang mulai tergugu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia mengabaikan jeritan hatinya yang berontak tak bisa menerima keputusannya.

"UCHIHA SIALAN!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya demi mendengar jeritan Sakura disela-sela isak tangisnya. Sungguh dia tak menyangka jika setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, justru umpatan yang didapatkannya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat karna perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Perlahan Sasuke berbalik dan terbelalak.

.

.

tbc~~

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **7/11/2017**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

"UCHIHA SIALAN!" Sasuke berbalik dan terbelalak melihat sakura melemparkan sepatunya.

"Aduh." rintih Sasuke saat sepatu Sakura mengenai pelipisnya. Onixnya menatap gadis berambut pink itu tak mengerti.

"Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Tak bertanggung jawab! Brengsek!" Sasuke menganga mendengar umpatan yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang sangat jarang mengeluarkan suaranya itu. Dia masih terdiam melihat Sakura yang menghirup udara dengan rakus. Tak lagi terdengar isak tangis gadis itu, hanya nafas yang memburu dan wajah yang memerah karna marah. Marah? Sasuke bahkan tak tahu dimana kesalahannya.

"Sakura..." Lirih Sasuke. Emerald di depannya menatapnya tajam dan berkilat karna kemarahan. Ini terasa asing. Seperti Sasuke tak pernah mengenal Sakura.

"Brengsek. Memangnya kau tak butuh tanya apa yang ku inginkan? Kenapa suka sekali mengambil kesimpulan sendiri? Setelah membuatku terbiasa melihatmu, kau mau pergi begitu saja. Kalau memang begitu harusnya kau tak pernah datang kepadaku. Dasar sialan!" Sakura terengah-engah lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. Alis pria itu terangkat tanda tak mengerti. "Sepatu."

"Eh?"

"Sepatuku!" Teriak Sakura untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Ah ah iya." Bergegas Sasuke mengambil sepatu Sakura yang mengenai kepalanya tadi. Nyerinya sudah hilang menyisakan rasa bingung dan tak percaya yang masih bersarang dikepalanya. Ini benar-benar asing. Sasuke merasa berada di alam imajinasinya. Sakura yang dia tau begitu tenang. Akrab dengan ketakutan dan memilih diam atau menghindari sesuatu yang merepotkannya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura berniat memberikan sepatu ditangannya pada gadis itu.

"Stop. Meski aku bicara banyak padamu bukan berarti aku sudah baik-baik saja dekat denganmu." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya melihat Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke masih tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semua yang Sakura lakukan saat ini begitu sulit dipahami olehnya. Begitu baru.

"Sepatuku." Sakura meraih sepatunya yang diulurkan dari jarak aman oleh Sasuke. Onix sekelam malam itu masih meneliti gerak gerik Sakura yang mengenakan sepatunya. Sasuke terkejut saat Sakura menatapnya serius setelah selesai dengan sepatunya.

"Harusnya kau tak menyerah 'kan? Harusnya kau tanya apa yang ku mau. Harusnya kau bilang apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan." Sasuke tertegun mendengar ucapan bernada yakin dari Sakura. Dia belum berani mengartikan ucapan gadis itu. Situasinya terlalu membingungkan baginya. Hingga Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dia masih belum bergerak. Perlahan kepalanya mendongak menatap langit. Hembusan angin mengacak pelan surai ravennya.

"Bolehkah aku mengartikan kata-katamu sesuai dengan yang ada di kepalaku?" Bisik Sasuke pelan.

'_' ...

Sasuke masih tak tahu bagaimana cara meluapkan perasaanya sekarang. Dia bahkan masih terlalu takut untuk mengiyakan apa yang terpikirkan di otaknya tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Meski begitu senyumnya tak pernah mau pudar. Perasaan senang yang meragukan begitu meluap hingga terlihat transparan di wajahnya.

"Aku ragu dengan kewarasannya." Desis Naruto. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kamar Shikamaru. Tiga pasang mata melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memeluk guling seolah memeluk kekasihnya. Penuh perasaan dan melankolis.

"Dia sama sekali tak normal." Gumam Sai. "Mengerikan." Lanjut pria eboni itu.

"Kapan dia bersikap normal?" Shikamaru terkekeh. "Menyukai gadis aneh. Menguntit. Menghayal. Pahlawan kesiangan. Dan sekarang sepertinya dia cocok menjadi penghuni RSJ." Sasuke melemparkan guling yang dipeluknya ke wajah Shikamaru.

"Sialan." Umpat Sasuke yang hanya disambut tawa tiga temannya. Kadang Sasuke tak bisa menganggap mereka teman. Terlalu membullynya.

"Jadi kali ini apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Sasuke menarik bantal lain dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Sedangkan Shikamaru mendengus melihat tingkah aneh temannya itu.

"Kau sedang bermain rahasia? Ayolah... itu bukan gaya kita." Kini giliran Sasuke yang mendengus. Kenapa si pirang itu mematok mana yang gaya mereka mana yang bukan.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu kapan kau jadian dengan Hinata." Sungut Sasuke.

"Itu karna kau yang tak serius mendengarkan curhatku." Sasuke tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Atau kau mau dengar kisah malam pertamaku dengan Hime?"

"Kau melakukannya?" Tanpa sadar Sasuke melotot dan menatap jijik pada Naruto.

"Hei hei jangan menatapku seolah aku hidung belang. Kami hanyalah pasangan yang hot." Sasuke menggerutui gelak tawa tiga temannya. Meski begitu diam-diam dia membayangkan sedang melakukannya pada Sakura. Ugh. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memanas ke bantal. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa seperti terbakar.

Pria raven itu bersandar pada pagar rumah Sakura, menunggu sang empunya keluar. Ini hari terakhir mereka sekolah di minggu ini. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang keputusannya lagi. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko dinilai lancang oleh Sakura karna kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Iya, tak ada apapun yang dilakukannya setelah kejadian di atap. Sasuke hanya melakukan yang biasa dia lakukan. Melihat Sakura kembali diam seperti biasa justru membuatnya sedikit bingung dan ragu dengan ucapan Sakura saat itu.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura dan Temari keluar dari rumah. Temari terlihat menghela nafas. Sasuke melunturkan senyumnya karna tersinggung. Dia sama sekali tak menghabiskan udara di sini. Gadis macho itu berlebihan sekali.

"Ohayou Sakura." Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan Temari.

"Ohayou." Sakura tersenyum tipis padanya. Membalas sapaan Sasuke disertai senyuman manis sudah dilakukan Sakura selama beberapa hari ini dan Sasuke selalu menyukai senyum yang ditujukan padanya.

Perjalanan mereka masih seperti biasa. Ini membuat Sasuke semakin meragukan kejadian di atap sekolah. Apa yang diinginkan Sakura? Atau apakah itu memang benar-benar terjadi? Mungkinkah hanya halusinasinya saja? Sasuke tak punya jawabannya. Setidaknya sampai jam istirahat tiba.

Saat kelas sepi Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampirinya. Ini keajaiban berikutnya bagi Sasuke dan segera mengusir Shikamaru dengan lirikannya. Sasuke mengabaikan dengusan malas pria nanas itu. Sakura lebih penting saat ini. Kesempatan berinteraksi sekecil apapun dengan Sakura tak akan dilewatkan.

"Uchiha, Aku..." Sakura menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya gelisah. Sejenak kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Aku membawa bekal, ayo makan siang bersama." Sakura terlihat menghela nafas lega saat mengucapkan kata itu dengan cukup cepat dan lancar.

Sasuke terpana di tempatnya. Gadisnya mengajaknya makan siang. Dia sangat ingin merayakannya dengan bersorak girang. Tapi tak bisa, itu hanya akan membuat Sakura kabur darinya. Dengan senyum lebar melebihi senyum lima jari milik Naruto, Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Sakura. Perasaannya begitu menggebu dan menyesakkan karna ditahan. Tapi menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan saat gadis yang pasif berinisiatif mendekatinya lebih dahulu.

Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang membuka kain pink pembukus kotak bekalnya. Sangat Sakura. Pelan dan penuh kegugupan. Nafas Sasuke terasa tercekat saat melihat Sakura tersenyum saat menyodorkan satu kotak bekal padanya. Dia berharap waktu berhenti saat ini untuk mengabadikan hal terindah yang ditangkap onixnya. Sakura dan bekal. Sasuke menyukainya.

"Maaf..." Sakura menatap Sasuke menyesal. "Untuk kepalamu waktu itu dan..." Emerald bening Sakura menatap onix kelamnya. Ini juga menjadi favorit Sasuke, Sakura tidak setakut dulu untuk menatapnya meski tidak bertahan lama. "...baru meminta maaf sekarang." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada bekalnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Itu tak akan membuatku mati." Dengan ringan Sasuke mengambil tempura yang ada di kotak bekal. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya membayangkan Sakura bangun pagi untuk membuat bekal untuknya. Keserakahan Sasuke berbisik lebih senang jika makan satu kotak bekal dengan Sakura. Atau dari mulut Sakura jika beruntung. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kesal karna mulai terpengaruh dengan kemesuman Naruto. Yah sebelumnya dia memang mesum, tapi dia pikir tidak separah ini.

"Kau benar." Ucap Sakura. "Uhm... bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sakura tentang bekalnya dengan sedikit khawatir. Wajahnya yang menunggu jawaban Sasuke dengan was-was terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Semuanya enak."

"Ah... Syukurlah." Sasuke tersenyum melihat kelegaan di wajah cantik gadisnya.

"Kau senang?"

"Hm." Sahut Sakura setelah menatap Sasuke sebentar. Senyum manis terukir di bibir mungilnya saat kembali menekuri bekalnya. "Aku..." Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang menatap bekalnya serius. "Ku rasa aku ingin menyentuhmu."

"Uhuk uhuk." Sasuke tersedak potongan tempura saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Pendengarannya tak salahkan? Sakura bilang ingin menyentuhnya. Tapi bagaimana? Gadis itu memiliki trauma entah apa. Terakhir dia menyentuh wajah gadisnya hanya dengan ujung jari, hal buruk terjadi. Sungguh Sasuke tak mau dan tak suka melihat Sakura menderita seperti itu.

"Kau meragukanku?" Sasuke mencelos melihat kekecewaan dan luka di mata Sakura. Sungguh bukan itu maksudnya. Sasuke hanya mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"Aku tak tahu trauma yang kau punya sejenis apa. Tapi itu jelas parah..." Sasuke menatap manik emerald favoritnya yang meredup.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang tidak seperti gadis lainnya." lirih Sakura seraya menunduk.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku Sakura." Sasuke bimbang. Dia ngeri membayangkan Sakura akan histeris lagi, tapi dia juga tak bisa memungkiri keinginannya untuk menyentuh Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Kita lakukan pelan-pelan." putus Sasuke yang menghasilkan binar di mata Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Dia sangat senang melihat Sakura juga menginginkannya. Rasanya tertawa keras dan berteriak tak akan cukup untuk meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Bolehkah dia menyimpulkan segalanya semakin baik mulai hari ini?

''''''''°=°'''''''''

"Uchiha, aku..."

"Pertama-tama bukankah kau harus mengubah panggilanmu?" Sasuke mendesah melihat Sakura hanya diam memandangnya. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah di minggu ini. Selama libur akhir pekan kemarin membuat Sasuke frustasi karna sangat ingin bertemu Sakuranya. Tapi rasanya segalanya terobati ketika Sakura menghampirinya dan sepertinya Sakura akan memulai membiasakan melibatkan Sasuke dalam setiap hal yang dilakukannya di sekolah. Sasuke tentu saja sangat senang dengan perubahan ini.

"Aku tak tahu namamu." Lirih Sakura malu-malu yang membuat bungsu Uchiha itu ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini tidak tahu namanya?

"Kita selalu sekelas Sakura, bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu nama kecilku?"

"Maaf." Sasuke mendengus mendengar bisikkan Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat menyesal dengan menunduk dalam.

"Sudahlah. Kita bisa mengawali ini dengan perkenalan." Sasuke tersenyum. "Hallo, Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke tersenyum manis. Senyumnya semakin lebar melihat semburat merah muda muncul di wajah Sakura.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar nada malu-malu Sakura. Gadis itu langsung berbalik dan mengulum senyumnya.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Sakura. Ini terasa sempurna disaat dia tahu Sakura benar-benar menginginkannya berdiri diposisinya sekarang. Sepertinya gadis itu membawanya ke perpustakaan. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk dengan jarak aman dari Sakura. Dia hanya membuka buku lalu membiarkannya, bagaimana dia bisa fokus pada buku sementara ada hal yang jauh lebih menarik di depannya.

"Sa... Sasuke.. kau bisa melubangi wajahku." Sasuke terkekeh. Sakura memiliki selera humor yang bagus. Pria raven itu justru menumpukan dagunya pada lipatan tangannya di meja, terang-terangan onixnya mengamati Sakura yang bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempatnya. Sasuke tersenyum, sekarang bukan hanya Sakura yang berpengaruh baginya tapi juga dirinya yang berpengaruh bagi Sakura.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dari jarak aman menjadi jarak dekat. Dari hanya saat pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama menjadi setiap di luar jam pelajaran bersama. Sasuke sangat menikmati waktunya dengan Sakura. Melihat gadis itu duduk tenang, tersenyum kecil, dan menatap sendu sesuatu membuatnya merasa lebih mengenal Sakura. Tapi Sasuke menjadi serakah, dia sangat ingin bisa mengenal Sakura luar dan dalam dengan cepat. Sangat sulit menahan keinginannya yang menggebu itu.

"Hei mau tukar tempat duduk?" Sasuke menoleh pada Shikamaru yang duduk di belakangnya. Terkadang pria nanas itu mengatakan hal aneh secara tiba-tiba. "Ku pikir kau akan begitu merindukannya karna berjarak satu setengah meter."

"Kau gila." Sasuke memukul kepala nanas itu.

"Kau kasar sekali." gerutu Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau aneh sekali." cibir Sasuke.

"Aku hanya berniat membantumu."

"Haruskah aku bilang terima kasih?"

"Ku rasa tak perlu."

"Sialan." Shikamaru terkekeh melihat Sasuke kesal.

Kali ini Sakura dan dia menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon favorit mereka. Semilir angin yang menerbangkan helaian Sakura menjadi pemandangan paling menarik bagi Sasuke. Sakura bersandar di batang pohon seperti biasanya, sedangkan Sasuke berbaring di sampingnya. Sasuke cukup puas karna sekarang dia tak perlu tarlalu jauh dari gadisnya.

Keheningan yang tercipta begitu syahdu. Sakura dengan kegiatannya membaca buku, Sasuke dengan kegiatannya mengamati gadisnya. Tidak ada yang sesempurna ini sekarang. Meski tidak banyak percakapan yang terjadi Sasuke tahu perlahan jarak diantara mereka terkikis. Ketakutan Sakura padanya juga berkurang. Sakura memang masih menghindari pria, tapi dia pengecualian. Sasuke suka menjadi pengecualian bagi Sakura.

"Wah pantas saja kau betah di sini teme. Tempatnya nyaman." Sasuke dan Sakura menatap bersamaan ke arah Naruto yang ternyata tidak datang sendirian.

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh melihat raut terganggu Sakura, dia menatap gadis itu meminta maaf dalam diam. Dan mengutuk rombongan pengganggu itu dalam hati. Sejak kapan mereka jadi menyebalkan suka mengganggu waktu berkualitas yang Sasuke miliki bersama Sakura? Sepertinya mereka sudah keterlaluan.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, aku hanya mengantar seseorang yang ada perlu denganmu." Ucap Naruto sembari duduk di samping Sasuke. Menjaga jarak aman dengan Sakura di ikuti yang lainnya.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun, aku ingin mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunku." Ucap Karin. Sasuke merasa terganggu melihat wajah datar Sakura. Gadis itu mulai membangun temboknya lagi.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa datang." Ujar Sasuke datar. Dia tak akan melakukan apapun yang membuat kondisinya dengan Sakura memburuk.

"Hei hei jangan begitu teme. Kau bisa membawa Sakura-chan jika kau tak mau datang sendiri." Cerocos Naruto tak terima.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilnya seakrab itu." ketus Sasuke sembari memukul kepala durian Naruto.

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus datang dengan siapa?" Tambahan pukulan dari Shikamaru. Pria nanas ini akan benar-benar sendirian jika Sasuke mengajak Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu mau bilang apa tapi, bolehkah aku berpartisipasi?" Sai mengangkat tangannya bersiap memukul Naruto.

"Apa masalahmu Sai?" Jerit Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sudah benjol membuat Sai terkekeh dan mengurungkan niatnya. "Hime-chan..." Naruto merengek pada Hinata yang mengusap-usap kepala kekasih kuningnya itu prihatin.

"Haruno-san, kau tidak keberatan Sasuke-kun datang ke pesta ku kan?" Wajah Sakura memerah mendengar nada sinis dari Karin. Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya tak suka gadisnya di ganggu. "Bukankah sangat disayangkan jika Sasuke-kun tak pergi bersama yang lainnya hanya karenamu?" lanjut wanita berambut merah itu.

"Karin Hentikan." tegas Sasuke.

"Maaf. Itu bukan hakku membuat keputusan." Sakura bangkit, menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan berlalu dengan cepat.

Onix Sasuke berkilat penuh amarah saat melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin jauh pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Wah Salahkan saja Naruto, Sasuke." ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Apa? Kenapa aku? Aku hanya menuruti maunya hime-chan saja." Naruto tak terima. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Terserah." Sasuke pergi mengikuti langkah Sakura tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Karin. Bahkan dia baru saja menikmati harinya dengan Sakura. Kenapa Naruto harus sebodoh itu mengikuti rengekan Hinata. Tidak. Kenapa Hinata selalu menuruti maunya Karin. Terserah jika itu tak ada hubungannya dengannya. Tapi nyatanya selalu saja merusak kesenangannya. Haruskah dia menjauhi mereka? Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak bayi dengan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin akan rusak karna urusan wanita. Ugh. Sebenarnya siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Sasuke menemukan Sakura di atap berdiri menatap ke bawah. Perlahan pria itu menghampiri Sakura. Dia berharap ini tidak serumit yang dipikirannya. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang masih menatap ke bawah, dimana para siswa terlihat hilir mudik dengan kepentingan masing-masing.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke. Tak ada lagi kata yang terpikirkan olehnya selain kata itu. Setidaknya itu kata yang tepat untuk mood Sakura yang rusak karna teman-temannya.

Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. Menatapnya cukup lama lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bawah lagi. Helaan nafas gadis itu terasa berat. Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadisnya. Sakura terlalu sulit dipahami olehnya. Padahal Sasuke pikir dia cukup mengenal Sakura, nyatanya dia sama sekali tak mengerti pola pikir gadis pink itu.

"Kau sangat tampan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura lirih. Meski tak paham nyatanya Sasuke merona mendengar ucapan sederhana Sakura. Dia memalingkan wajahnya agar Sakura tak melihat rona itu. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum yang akan mengembang dan sulit dia kontrol. Akan terasa biasa saja jika orang lain yang mengucapkannya, tapi ini Sakura. Dia tak bisa biasa saja saat ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke sangat bersyukur bahwa dia tampan.

"Ku rasa lebih baik kau memilih salah satu gadis yang..." Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "...Lebih baik dari ku." Senyum Sasuke luntur. Sebenarnya apa mau gadis ini. Kemarin dia melarang Sasuke menyerah dan sekarang dia mengatakan agar Sasuke memilih gadis lain. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya menahan semua emosi yang dirasakannya.

"Apa kau yakin padaku?" Emerald itu menatap onix yang sepertinya tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Sakura..." Geram Sasuke.

"Aku takut Sasuke. Aku meragukanmu. Mungkin saja..." Sasuke terdiam melihat kegamangan di manik kesayangannya itu. "... Setelah kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan, kau akan meninggalkanku dengan keanehanku."

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Rasa sakit karna tuduhan Sakura tertutupi rasa sakit melihat Sakuranya mendesah sedih. Dia tahu hatinya tak akan begitu saja berpaling dari Sakura, tapi Sakura tak tahu. Meyakinkan gadis itu hanya akan terdengar sebagai pembelaan diri. Bukan gaya Sasuke.

"Ini aneh Sasuke. Di antara banyak gadis kenapa kau memilihku? Aku..." Sasuke merasakan nyeri di dadanya melihat emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca. "...Aku berbeda Sasuke." Sakura mengakhiri ucapannya dengan bisikkan.

"Aku tak tahu." Jawab Sasuke jujur. Dia memang tak tahu pasti alasan memilih Sakura. Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa atensinya begitu tersita oleh gadis merah jambu itu. Dia hanya... Mengikuti kata hatinya. Sasuke bingung sendiri melihat Sakura begitu menuntut jawabannya.

"Aku tahu..." Ucap Sakura setelah menghela nafas dan menyeka sudut matanya. Sasuke sendiri semakin bingung dengan apa yang Sakura tahu. Dia hanya berharap firasat buruknya tak terjadi. "...sudahlah." Lanjut Sakura yang membuat hati Sasuke mencelos. Meski Sakura memaksakan senyumnya sama sekali tak mengurangi kecemasan di hati Sasuke.

"Sakura, demi tuhan. Jangan menakutiku." Ucap Sasuke memelas. Sementara Sakura terkikik. Apa Sakura mempermainkannya?

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura lembut. Mendengar akhiran -kun yang diucapkan Sakura membuat Sasuke mau tak mau merona lagi. Sungguh dia tidak pernah tahu jika Sakura berbakat mempermainkannya. "... ayo kita pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Karin-san." Lanjut Sakura yang membuat Sasuke ternganga.

"Kau bercanda kan?" ucap Sasuke lamat-lamat. Pesta bukan hal bagus untuk Sakura.

"Hm. Yakinkan aku jika kau tak akan berpaling dariku." Ucapan Sakura disambut senyuman menawan Sasuke. Bukan hal sulit baginya membuktikan itu. Dia sudah terbiasa mementingkan Sakura. Maunya Sakura sudah menjadi maunya Sasuke.

Diperjalanan pulang sekolah, sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada lagi jarak bermeter-meter. Hanya beberapa centi saja. Sasuke diam menikmati perasaan senangnya. Sesaat kemudian dia terkejut merasakan satu sentuhan ringan dan sekilas di jemarinya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah sedikit tak nyaman. Tangannya terlihat terkepal di depan dadanya.

"Aku... sangat ingin menyentuhmu." ucap Sakura ragu dan takut. Kini gantian Sasuke yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan segala perasaan girang yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura ingin menyentuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan gadis itu sudah melakukannya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin berteriak mengungkapkan betapa dia mencintai gadis ini. Tak akan jadi masalah baginya menunggu.

Di dalam mobil Sasuke berkali-kali tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya merasakan luapan senang di dadanya. Sejenak kemudian pria raven itu merasa konyol karna terlalu senang hanya karna sentuhan sekilas dan seujung jari seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya dia sama sekali tak bisa menahan dirinya agar bersikap biasa saja.

"Ada hal bagus yang terjadi tuan?" Tanya Menma berusaha menyembunyikan antusiasnya. Sasuke tertawa kecil lagi mendengar pertanyaan supirnya.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Benar. Jadi apa nona itu menerima anda?"

"Belum. Tapi pasti nanti akan terjadi." Ucap Sasuke yakin.

-_- ... -_-

Hari ini Naruto menemani Hinata mencari gaun untuk ke pesta ulang tahun Karin besok malam. Dan Sai menemani Ino. Tidak ada konfirmasi apapun, tapi mungkin benar jika dua orang itu mengalami kemajuan. Atau justru sudah menjadi pasangan? Entahlah. Yang jelas gaun menjadi tema pembahasan dua orang tanpa pasangan ini.

"Gaun merah? itu tak cocok untuk Temari. Harusnya kau memberinya seragam judo." Cibir Sasuke melihat Shikamaru mengamati gaun merah dengan bagian punggung terbuka dan belahan roknya mencapai paha.

"Urusi saja gadismu." ketus Shikamaru. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kau khawatir ajakanmu tak ditanggapi?" ejek Sasuke.

"Jangan mulai Uchiha. Aku bisa saja mengganggu gadismu jika kau membuatku tak senang." Sasuke melotot penuh ancaman. Dia tahu Shikamaru tak serius, tapi tetap saja mengerikan membayangkan ada orang lain yang mengganggu gadisnya.

"Jangan macam-macam Nara."

"Kalau begitu pastikan Temari menerima gaun dariku dan pergi bersamaku." Sialan. Si brengsek ini mengancamnya.

"Kau tak seriuskan?" Geram Sasuke.

"Coba saja." Ucap Shikamaru acuh tak acuh. Sasuke ragu. Dan dia mendesah kalah disusul seringai pemuda nanas itu. Sasuke tak bisa menempatkan Sakura diposisi yang riskan. Sekarang dia hanya harus memikirkan cara bicara pada gadis macho itu. Setidaknya dia bisa bertemu Sakura dan memberinya gaun pink sederhana yang tak terlalu terbuka pada gadisnya.

.

.

tbc~~

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **8/11/2017**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk saling berhadapan. Sasuke seperti lupa bernafas, posisi ini membuatnya gugup. Sakura mengamati tangan Sasuke dengan teliti. Tingkah gadis itu membuat Sasuke gelisah, bagaimana bisa tenang saat orang yang kau sukai mengamatimu secara intens. Otak Sasuke jadi kelabakan sendiri memikirkan kukunya sudah cukup bersih atau belum. Atau seharusnya dia mengikuti ibunya yang melakukan perawatan di salon. Memikirkan banyak hal dengan posisi yang membuatnya sulit bernafas seperti ini hanya menambah kepanikannya.

"Sakura..." erang Sasuke. Emerald itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jemari Sasuke ke wajah tegang Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"Kau..." Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. "Kenapa kau mengamatiku seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? Sasuke-kun juga selalu mengamatiku." Sasuke melengos. Ini dan itu berbeda. Mengamati Sakura membuat umurnya memanjang karna senang. Tapi diamati Sakura membuat umurnya memendek karna gugup dan berpotensi terkena serangan jantung.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Sakura mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh jemari pria itu. Bersamaan dengan keterkejutan Sasuke yang langsung menatap Sakura, gadis itupun menarik cepat tangannya dengan wajah gugup. Sasuke hanya diam mengamati Sakura yang memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Setelah beberapa menit gadis itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke. Senyum manis yang perlahan mengembang membuat Sasuke benar-benar lega.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sasuke sebenarnya tak suka merusak suasana hati gadisnya. Tapi mulutnya sudah terbuka sebelum otaknya bisa memutuskan akan bertanya atau tidak. Sesal memenuhi rongga dada Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura gusar. Gadis itu menutup matanya lagi mangatur irama nafasnya yang tak stabil.

"Dia menyekapku untuk mendapatkan kakakku." Emerald itu meredup dan memburam karna air mata yang mulai menggenang. Perlahan Sakura menatap onix yang bersimpati di depannya. Senyum tipis menenangkan mengembang di bibir gadis itu.

"Ku pikir mengingatnya tak akan menyakitkan lagi setelah empat tahun. Ternyata masih sama saja." Sasuke seolah ikut merasakan luka yang terpancar di emerald Sakura. Gadis itu menghapus air matanya yang meluncur di pipinya dengan cepat. Keingintahuan Sasuke tentang yang terjadi saat Sakuta disekap membengkak. Tapi dia tak bisa meminta Sakura bicara jika menyakiti gadis itu.

"Maaf. Aku tak akan bertanya. Jadi jangan katakan apapun yang menyakitimu." Sakura terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu mengusap ravennya mengalihkan kebingungannya tentang apa yang ditertawakan gadisnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu." Bukan hanya wajah, tapi juga kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya memanas mendengar ucapan Sakura. Otak sialannya terlalu ektrim menafsirkan kata-kata sederhana Sakura hingga bayangan-bayangan aneh yang membuatnya mengutuk Naruto berkeliaran di kepalanya. "Mungkin harus dimulai dengan bergandengan tangan dulu." Sasuke lagi-lagi terkejut saat Sakura menyentuh tangannya. Dia sangat khawatir melihat emerald itu bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya dengan nafas memburu. Kurang lebih setengah menit Sakura terdiam sebelum menarik tangannya.

"Sakura, Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Sasuke sungguh khawatir.

"Ada yang bilang jika kita menderita phobia maka sebisa mungkin kita harus sering berhubungan dengan yang menjadi ketakutan kita itu."

"Siapa yang bilang?" ucap Sasuke cepat. Entah mengapa Sasuke tak terima. Siapapun itu yang bilang, dia membuat Sakura memaksakan diri. Bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura?

"Acara petualangan anak kecil di televisi." ucap Sakura seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Sasuke mengerang, apa-apaan itu. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana Sakura bisa mempercayai acara anak-anak.

"Sakura... Itu acara anak-anak..."

"Tapi yang mengatakannya orang dewasa Sasuke-kun." Rajuk Sakura.

"Tetap saja itu acara anak-anak."

"Apa masalahnya? Seperti kau sudah dewasa saja." Sasuke tertohok mendengar ucapan Sakura. Apapun kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya menggumpal ditenggorokkannya. Seolah menyumbat dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Sejak kapan Sakura jadi suka menjatuhkannya. Sasuke berdehem menetralkan suaranya.

"Lupakan itu. Bel pelajaran berbunyi, ayo kembali ke kelas." Sasuke beranjak di ikuti Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah. Ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Sasuke. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka hanya berdua? Sejujurnya Sasuke senang. Tapi kemana Temari? saat ini dia sedang ada perlu dengan gadis berkucir empat itu. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berkutat melihat arah bawah. Senyum Sasuke mengembang saat mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Sepertinya gadis itu masih penasaran dengan masalah gandengan.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura yang menarik ulur tangannya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Sesaat Sakura tampak tak nyaman. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum saat perlahan mampu menggenggam pelan tangan Sasuke. Jangan tanya apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. Pria itu mati-matian bertahan agar tidak balik menggenggam tangan mungil gadisnya. Dia takut gadisnya akan terkejut dan melepaskan tangannya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan debaran jantungnya yang di luar kendali. Sensasi sentuhan Sakura merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Pori-pori tubuhnya meremang memacu detak jantungnya hingga bekerja semakin keras. Darahnya terasa mendidih. Mungkin saat ini wajahnya memerah karna terasa sangat panas.

Tapi Sakura melepaskan tautan tangan mereka membuat Sasuke mendesah kecewa tanpa sadar. Dia mengerti saat onixnya menatap Temari berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Temari.

"Gaara sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, masuklah." Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum singkat pada Sasuke sebelum akhirnya masuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan Temari. Sasuke sedikit cemberut mendengar ucapan Temari. Ada pria lain di dalam sana yang memasakkan makanan kesukaan Sakura sedangkan dia sama sekali tak tahu apa makanan favorit gadisnya. Sialan.

"Jadi kenapa masih di sini?" Tidak bisakah gadis ini bersikap baik padanya? Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Aku bukan ibu tiri Sakura kalau kau ingin membahas tentang pesta Karin." Sasuke lagi-lagi cemberut mendengar kesimpulan menjengkelkan Temari. "Dia punya pilihan sendiri. Dan aku menghargainya. Aku tak akan melangnya pergi ke pesta itu seperti aku membiarkannya pulang dan pergi sekolah denganmu." Sasuke terdiam sebentar mencerna ucapan Temari.

"Dia mengatakan ingin pergi dan pulang denganku?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya jika dia tak menginginkannya?" Senyum Sasuke mengembang. Dia baru tahu jika Temari sangat baik. Biasanya orang yang memiliki sepupu seperti Sakura pasti akan over protektif karna khawatir. Dia akan mengubah kata sebal di otaknya menjadi suka. "Kau mengerikan jika tersenyum terlalu lebar."

"Terima kasih." Kata-kata pedas Temari tak akan bisa mengganggu rasa sukanya pada gadis macho itu. "Ah tunggu." Sasuke segera berlari ke arah mobilnya. Dia kembali mendekati Temari membawa dua kotak berukuran sedang. "Nih, buatmu dan Sakura." Sasuke menyodorkan kotak itu pada Temari.

"Kenapa ada yang untukku juga?" ucap Temari sedikit ketus.

"Shikamaru mengajakmu pergi dengannya."

"Kenapa kau yang mengatakannya?"

"Kau ingin Shikamaru sendiri yang mengatakan?"

"Kapan aku mengatakannya? Dan jangan harap aku akan pergi."

"Kau tidak khawatir pada Sakura?" Sasuke memasang wajah angkuhnya. Cara biasa tak akan mempan.

"Kau mengancamku?!" Sasuke meringis melihat mata Temari yang memicing berbahaya.

"Ku pikir jiwa lelakiku mungkin akan sedikit sulit dikontrol jika hanya berdua bersama Sakura."

"Aku akan memotong burung mungilmu jika kau melakukan hal brengsek." Temari membanting pintu pagar dan disusul bantingan pintu rumah meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyuman jengkelnya. Memangnya dia pernah melihat milik Sasuke sampai menjulukinya burung kecil?

"Ku anggap itu kata iya" Meski begitu, Sasuke masih bisa tersenyum riang lalu masuk ke mobilnya. Banyak yang dipersiapkannya untuk ke pesta nanti malam. Bukan karna pestanya. Tapi karna dia pergi bersama Sakura. Gadisnya.

Waktu berjalan cepat saat kita tak tahu harus berpenampilan bagaimana. Hampir semua pakaian Sasuke coba dan membuatnya mendesah frustasi. Saat tediam cukup lama dan memperhatikan kamarnya yang berubah menjadi layaknya tempat pembuangan baju bekas, Sasuke terkekeh. Dia tak menyangka bisa bertingkah seabsurd ini karna seorang Sakura.

Akhirnya Sasuke memakai setelan semi formal. Bukankah seharusnya dia tidak telalu memusingkan ini. Toh ketampanannya tetap ada. Sasuke terkekeh lagi mengingat Sakura pernah mengatakan dia tampan. Segala sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berpengaruh baginya.

Pukul enam sore dia dan Shikamaru menjemput dua wanita itu. Dua pria itu memutuskan memakai satu mobil saja. Mereka sepakat hanya berduaan dengan seorang gadis membuat sesuatu dalam diri mereka tersiksa.

Dan mereka ternganga melihat pemandangan di depannya. Indah tapi salah. Temari mengenakan gaun pink sederhana yang di beli Sasuke dan Sakura memakai gaun hijau sederhana di bawah lutut. Dua pria itu kecewa dalam diam.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun gaun dari mu terlalu terbuka. Aku tak sanggup memakainya." lirih Sakura. Sasuke melirik sadis Shikamaru. Gadisnya pasti berpikir bahwa dirinya seorang mesum bajingan.

"Kau bisa bertukar dengan Temari." sahut Sasuke kalem dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Jangan gila. lebih baik aku ke pesta pakai sarung." ucap Temari jengkel. Sasuke semakin jengkel. Seharusnya yang tampak manis mengenakan gaun itu Sakura, bukan Temari.

"Kalian mau pergi atau mempermasalahkan gaun." Kejengkelan Temari makin bertambah.

Saat Sasuke membukakan pintu depan bagian penumpang untuk Sakura, Temari langsung menarik gadisnya itu masuk ke kursi belakang bersamanya. Dengan senyum bak orang sembelit Shikamaru masuk ke tempat yang seharusnya untuk Sakura.

"Maaf. Tentang pintu ini dan... Apa kau tak bilang gaun yang mana yang untuk Temari dan yang mana yang untuk Sakura?"

"Masuklah nanas sialan." Sasuke membanting pintu dengan cukup kuat setelah Shikamaru duduk manis lalu memutari mobil dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Dia tak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan kesialan seperti ini.

Pesta yang diadakan cukup meriah. Sebagian besar siswa satu sekolah Sasuke ada di sini. Bukan hal aneh mengingat Karin tipe orang yang mudah bergaul. Sasuke khawatir melihat Sakura yang terlihat gelisah. Dia sedikit lega karna ada Temari yang bertindak bak anjing galak di samping Sakura.

Sasuke bukan tipe yang membenci pesta, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu menyukai pesta ini. Pikirannya selalu tak tenang mengkhawatirkan gadisnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang memicu hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura. Meski mereka sekarang berada di tempat yang cukup sepi -temanya garden party- kekahawatiran tetap ada.

"Hai Sakura-chan, ku pikir kau tak akan mau datang." Sapa Naruto yang menghampiri mereka bersama pasukan perusak mood Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke menyebutnya begitu.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilnya begitu." Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang sahabatnya. Dia saja tidak pernah memanggil Sakura seakrab itu.

"Teme! tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut? Aku harap Sakura-chan membencimu."

"Kau pikir harapanmu akan terkabul?" Sasuke lagi-lagi menjitak kepala Naruto membuat pria itu merengek manja pada Hinata. Sasuke mencibir kelakuan Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih sudah datang." ucap Karin sembari tersenyum manis pada pria raven itu.

"Hn." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang diam. Sasuke harap gadis itu tak akan berpikir terlalu banyak tentang ini.

"Ah waktunya potong kue. Ayo ke tengah." Karin menggandeng tangan Sasuke namun segera ditepis pria itu. Tidak kuat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Karin menatapnya kecewa.

Hal itu tak berlangsung lama karna panggilan MC di depan sana untuk memulai acara tiup lilinnya. Lagu selamat ulang tahun dinyanyikan bersama-sama dengan nada ceria. Naruto, Hinata, Sai dan Ino sudah maju ke depan sana menyisakan dirinya, Sakura, Temari dan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku tak akan merasa bersalah, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menoleh mendengar ucapan Sakura yang menyerupai bisikan. "Aku tak akan merasa bersalah karna kau tak bisa maju ke depan sana." Ulang Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Itu pilihanku. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan rasa bersalahmu. Aku lebih suka di sini." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan. Ke arah Karin yang sedang meniup lilinnya.

"Bukan karna sedang membuktikan kau tak akan meninggalkanku?" Perlahan Sasuke merasakan jemari Sakura menyusup ke tangannya.

"Itu salah satu alasannya." Sasuke menggenggam lembut tangan gadisnya. Senyum manis terukir dibibir mereka meski tatapan mata mereka ke arah Karin yang sedang memotong kue.

MC mempersilahkan Karin memberikan potongan pertama pada orang spesial. Firasat buruk Sasuke muncul saat melihat Karin membelah kerumunan dan membawa potongan kue itu ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar genggamannya pada tangan Sakura mengerat. Dia merasa hubungannya dengan Sakura yang masih rapuh justru memiliki banyak gangguan.

"Ini untukmu Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mendesah frustasi melihat Karin menyodorkan kue itu padanya.

"Karin... ini terlalu.."

"Kau akan mempermalukannya jika tak menerimanya bung." seorang pria berambut merah memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Lagi pula ini hanya kue. Pacarmu tak akan marah, iyakan pinky?" Pria itu dengan santai melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Sakura dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura membeku. Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadisnya. Wajahnya mengeras melihat tubuh Sakura gemetar. Mata gadis itu membeliak seolah melihat suatu hal yang mengerikan sebelum akhirnya berteriak ketakutan. Menepis secara brutal apapun yang menyentuhnya.

"Sakura!" Panggil Temari dan Sasuke bersamaan saat melihat Sakura berteriak histeris. Dengan panik gadis itu mundur dan terduduk.

"Sakura..." Temari langsung mendekap tubuh gemetar Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Perhatian Sasuke beralih pada pria berambut merah yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah pria itu.

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA KAU BERANI MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI ITU?!" Teriak Sasuke di sela-sela pukulannya yang membabi buta.

"Sasori! Sasuke! sudah! lepaskan Sasori!" Karin berusaha memegang tangan Sasuke agar berhenti memukul pria berambut merah itu.

"MINGGIR! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH BAJINGAN INI!" Dengan sekali sentakan Karin terjungkal ke belakang dan langsung dibantu berdiri oleh Ino dan Sai.

"Tolong Hinata, hentikan Sasuke." Mohon Karin pada kekasih Naruto. Dia sangat ketakutan melihat Sasori bahkan tak sempat membalas pukulan Sasuke yang membabi buta. Pria merah itu hanya bisa melindungi diri menggunakan lengannya. Hinata menatap Naruto dan hanya mendapatkan kedikan bahu dari pria kuning itu.

"Ino... tolong Sasori..." Ucap Karin ditengah tangis pilunya. Sedangkan yang dimintai tolong hanya bisa mendesah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karna Sai dan Shikamaru mengancam siapapun yang ingin menolong Sasori.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN! Kita harus membawa Sakura pergi dari sini!" Temari membopong tubuh mungil Sakura yang sudah pingsan membawanya, keluar dari tempat itu.

Sasuke segera mengikuti Temari tanpa memperdulikan Sasori yang terkulai penuh luka. Karin dengan cepat mendekap Sasori seraya menjeritkan agar seseorang memanggil ambulans. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi rumah sakit. Setelah itu dia menggeret Hinata menyusul shikamaru yang lebih dulu mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ayo Ino."

"Tidak Sai, Karin butuh seseorang di sampingnya." Sai tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti teman-temannya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidur Sakura. Dia belum beranjak kemanapun sedari tadi. Dia sungguh menyesali kejadian ini. Sangat menyakitkan melihat Sakura histeris karna disentuh pria lain. Keinginannya membunuh pria itu belum hilang.

Sasuke dengar dari percakapan teman-temannya jika pria itu adalah kembaran Karin yang satu sekolah dengan Gaara dan Kankuro. Dan sekarang pria bernama Sasori itu sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Sasuke berharap pria itu mati saja. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan dendam yang terasa mencengkram kuat hatinya pada orang yang baru pertama ditemuinya.

"Pulanglah Uchiha. Ini sudah tengah malam. Di rumah ini ada tiga orang yang menjaganya. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke menoleh pada Temari dan mendesah lagi melihat tatapan tak mau dibantah gadis itu. Mau tak mau dia beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Jangan jadikan Sakura alasanmu membunuh. Dia akan menderita karna menyalahkan dirinya sendiri." Gaara menepuk ringan bahunya. Sasuke sangat tak suka pada pria yang tahu makanan favorit Sakura ini, tapi dia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk memukuli orang lagi.

Perjalanan pulang mereka sangat hening. Tiga pria itu masih berkutat pada pemikirannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang. Malam ini tanpa bicara mereka sepakat menginap di rumah Shikamaru. Naruto akan menyusul.

"Issshhh..." Sasuke mendesis saat Shikamaru membersihkan tangannya dan mengobatin lukanya.

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras." Kekeh Shikamaru ditengah pekerjaannya.

"Kau bercanda? Wajahnya saja mengatakan jika dia belum puas." Sahut Sai yang duduk di depan TV sembari memakan cemilan.

"Jika Temari tak membawa Sakura pergi... ngomong-ngomong Temari kuat ya mengangkat bobot Sakura." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Kau akan kalah perkasa dengannya." Sai berucap dengan mulut penuh.

"Justru itu aku kan bisa tinggal terima bersih di bawah saat di ranjang." Sai menyemburkan makanan keluar dari mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan santai Shikamaru.

"Pemalas gila!" Sai melemparkan bungkus camilan pada Shikamaru hingga isinya berceceran.

"Jangan kotori kamarku!" Sungut Shikamaru tak suka.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Naruto datang dan meletakkan beberapa kaleng minuman beralkohol. Sasuke menyahut satu dan langsung menghabiskan isinya membuat tiga temannya ternganga. Biasanya Sasuke menghindari minuman beralkohol yang kadang Naruto bawa. Trak. Sasuke meletakkan kaleng kosong dengan kuat. Setelah itu dia membanting dirinya di ranjang Shikamaru.

"Dia mulai terlihat aneh." Desis Naruto yang diamini dua temannya.

"Aku dengar itu dobe... Aku..." sekilas onix Sasuke tampak kosong. "...Hanya ingin tidur." Bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan itu Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Apa aku harus menyelimutinya?" Gumam Naruto.

"Dengan tubuhmu?" Naruto melotot mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Aku masih pecinta himeku asal kau tau!" Dengus Naruto jengkel.

"Berisik! Tidurlah. Besok kita masih butuh sekolah." Sasuke melemparkan bantal ke kepala Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke karna tak terima. Sai ikut membantu Naruto menjatuhkan Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah melihat pergulatan terjadi di ranjangnya. Mereka membuat keributan di jam dua pagi.

"Sudahlah, untuk kali ini kita jadi bayi." ucap Shikamaru sembari merentangkan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berempat. Entah karna kelelahan, mengantuk atau mabuk akhirnya mereka pasrah tidur berempat dalam satu selimut.

.

.

 **tbc~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks banget ya buat semua yang mau nunggu dan sabaaaaaar banget. Sampe nanti malam, aku bakalan komplitin revisi BM 1 versi RavencherrY \\(^_^)/...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **25 November 2017**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di depan ayahnya dengan wajah kalem, sangat berlawanan dengan wajah ayahnya yang mengeras. Pria raven itu melewatkan sekolahnya hari ini karna panggilan ayahnya. Terpaksa dia pulang dan menahan segala kekhawatirannya tentang Sakura. Meski begitu Sasuke sudah berpesan pada ketiga sahabatnya untuk memperhatikan Sakura dan memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Setidaknya dengan anggukan dari tiga sahabatnya memberi sedikit ketenangan baginya.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Suara ayahnya terdengar dalam dan mengintimidasi. Jelas sekali pria paruh baya itu sedang berusaha menekan amarahnya agar tidak meledak.

"Tidak, tou-san." Sahut Sasuke kalem. Dia akan menjadi monster mengerikan jika diluar. Tapi dirumah dia adalah anak manis dengan sejuta kata untuk mendapatkan yang dia inginkan. Tepatnya untuk membuatnya lolos dari masalah tanpa masalah. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke berperan menjadi anak manis yang keras kepala.

"KAU..." Fugaku menarik nafasnya dalam. Dia menelan kembali segala kemarahan yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya. Sasuke tahu, ketenangannya justru semakin membuat ayahnya gusar. Uchiha Fugaku adalah orang yang selalu unggul dan lebih baik dari orang lain. Dan kenyataan jika Sasuke bisa bersikap lebih tenang daripada ayahnya membuat pria itu tertekan. Dia merasa kalah. Sasuke tahu itu.

"Kau membuat putra dari Akasuna masuk rumah sakit." Ucap Fugaku penuh penekanan. Sasuke mengehela nafas pelan.

"Dia membuat gadisku histeris dan pingsan." Sasuke masih mempertahankan ketenangannya. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan sesikitpun rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya. Dia masih sangat ingin membunuh pria Akasuna itu.

"Akasuna adalah partner bisnis penting Uchiha."

"Dan Sakura adalah bagian penting dari Uchiha."

"SASUKE! DIA BUKAN BAGIAN DARI UCHIHA!" Fugaku menggebrak meja dan berdiri menjulang didepan Sasuke. Sasuke nyaris tertawa remeh melihat amarah ayahnya.

"Dia bersamaku. Itu artinya dia bagian dariku, dari Uchiha. Tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengusik apa yang sudah menjadi milik Uchiha." Tatapan Sasuke setajam mata pedang yang menembus onix kelam ayahnya. Rahangnya mengatup rapat memberikan ancaman tersirat pada pria yang sangat dihormatinya. "Dan dunia sudah tahu jika aku bagian dari Uchiha sejak ulang tahunku yang ke tiga belas. Maafkan aku tou-san, karna memberi masalah yang harus tou-san selesaikan dengan membawa nama klan Uchiha." Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan ayahnya. Setelah menatap mata ayahnya sebentar, pria itu keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Ayahnya akan menekan pihak Akasuna untuk melupakan kasus ini dengan kekuatan Uchiha. Sasuke tahu, kemampuan bicara dan pemikiran cerdas ayahnya sangat lebih dari cukup untuk itu. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Uchiha memang berbakat untuk meloloskan diri dari masalah ya." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di samping Itachi yang akan masuk ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" geram Sasuke. Entah kenapa jika Itachi yang bicara bisa dengan mudah memancing emosinya.

"Tidak. Hanya ku pikir selera Uchiha itu... yah bisa dibilang sama." Sasuke masih terdiam di tempatnya saat Itachi sudah masuk ke ruangan Fugaku.

Pria raven itu menuju kamarnya dengan dahi berkerut. Dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan ucapan Itachi. Selera? dalam hal apa? Sasuke merasa terlalu banyak perbedaan antara dirinya dan Itachi. Itu sudah jelas bahwa mereka tidak memiliki selera yang sama. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas melepaskan bebannya. Lupakan saja. Itu bukanlah hal penting yang harus diurusinya. Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah sekolah dan Sakura.

Bel jam istirahat pertama berbunyi tepat ketika Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Siapa yang peduli. Dia hanya perlu melihat Sakuranya. Si brengsek Shikamaru sama sekali tak membalas pesannya yang menanyakan keadaan Sakura. Pria nanas itu sepertinya selalu senang membuatnya menderita. Sahabat yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hai badboy, sangat menakjubkan melihatmu tetap memaksakan diri ke sekolah meski sangat terlambat." Sasuke mengerang mendengar suara menyebalkan dibelakangnya. Siapa lagi orang tua berkelakuan aneh selain pamannya. Sasuke bahkan meragukan dia bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik tanpa Hanare. Ya, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu diantara pamannya dan Hanare sensei selain hubungan kepala sekolah dan wakilnya.

"Bisakah tidak melakukan hal yang menyebalkan?" Sasuke menepis tangan pamannya yang mengacak surai gelapnya.

"Apa? Ini bukan menyebalkan Sasuke, tapi menggemaskan." Sewot pamannya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Untuk umurku itu menyebalkan. Ku rasa paman banyak pekerjaan."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak sesenggang seseorang yang sempat membuat orang lain babak belur dan memberi masalah pada tou-sannya." Kekehan pamannya masih terdengar meski pria itu sudah cukup jauh di depan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus jengkel. Itulah gunanya ayah, menyelamatkannya dari masalah.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas. Dia hanya ingin memiliki waktu lebih lama bersama gadisnya, mengingat waktu istirahat hanya empat puluh lima menit. Terkadang Sasuke tak paham kenapa tidak dibuat satu jam saja sekalian. Dia mendesah saat tak menemukan Sakura dikelas. Cepat sekali gadisnya itu keluar kelas, biasanya Sakura selalu berada diurutan terakhir keluar kelas.

"Sakura tidak masuk?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru yang bersiap ke kantin.

"Temari menjemputnya. Mungkin sekarang sedang dikantin." Sasuke menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Setidaknya Temari sangat bisa diandalkan menjaga gadisnya. "Kau mendapat masalah?" Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki santai menuju kantin.

"Hn." Sasuke merilekskan bahunya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Besar? Kecil? Atau kau mengalahkan tou-sanmu lagi?"

"Tepatnya memaksanya menyelesaikan masalahku. Bukankah itu gunanya orang tua?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada Jenaka. Shikamaru terkekeh ringan. "...Dia yang menanam kepercayaan 'milik Uchiha tak boleh diganggu' padaku. Setidaknya dia harus bertanggung jawab." Lanjut Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Kau mengklaim Sakura milikmu?" Sangat jelas nada tak percaya dalam suara Shikamaru. Sasuke mendengus remeh.

"Tentu saja." ujarnya setengah jengkel.

"Dan Sakura setuju?"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke makin jengkel melihat Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotak si kepala nanas itu.

"Aku hanya khawatir. Bagaimana jika Sakura sembuh nanti? Mungkin saja saat ini dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain karna hanya kau yang peduli padanya. Bagaima jika dia bisa bersentuhan dengan pria selain kau dan... yah semacam mempunyai pilihan untuk bersama siapa?" Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya cuek. Sementara Sasuke sempat menghentikan langkahnya beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan seolah tak ada yang salah pada dirinya.

"Kau pikir akan begitu?" ucap Sasuke yang berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya. Kenyataan bahwa dia sama sekali tak memikirkan hal itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana jika ucapan Shikamaru menjadi kenyataan? Sasuke menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

"Hanya kekhawatiran." Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Sai dan Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi kantin. Tak ada gadisnya. Sasuke mendesah lesu sembari menarik kursi disamping shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Goda Naruto. Pria pirang ini tahu bagaimana keras dan kakinya tuan besar Uchiha. Dan meski terkesan main-main, sebenarnya Naruto selalu mengkhawatirkan teman ravennya itu. Mereka jenis yang akan bertarung sungguhan jika berdebat.

"Seharusnya baik. Jika saja tak ada mulut ember yang membuatku menyadari hal buruk." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Dia menyeruput jus tomat yang sudah dipesankan oleh dua temannya yang datang lebih dulu. Sasuke sedikit bersyukur karna si indigo pacar Naruto dan Si pirang entah apanya Sai tidak di sini. Terutama yang berambut merah, dia sangat amat tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sai penuh selidik. Pasalnya dia yang pernah melihat secara langsung perdebatan Sasuke dan ayahnya. Dan Sasuke tak akan cemberut hanya karna tuan besar Uchiha.

"Tidak ada. Hanya kesal." Sasuke terkekeh melihat tiga temannya mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Tapi dia jujur. Kali ini dia sangat kesal pada Shikamaru karna membuatnya menyadari kemungkinan yang sama sekali tak terlintas dikepalanya. Dia bahkan merasa harus membenci Shikamaru karna di satu saat membuatnya sangat bersemangat mengejar Sakura dan di satu saat lainnya membuatnya menyadari hal menakutkan di masa depan. Contohnya kali ini. Apa seharusnya Sasuke berterima kasih saja? Karna akhirnya dia bisa memikirkan solusi jika hal itu benar terjadi.

Bel berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi. Sasuke sangat tidak sabar ingin segera masuk kekelas untuk melihat Sakuranya. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Kau lihat tadi. Temari bahkan lebih mengerikan dari seorang pria." Empat Sahabat itu menoleh ke arah dua orang siswi yang membicarakan Temari. Bagaimanapun ini menyangkut seseorang yang disukai oleh salah satu dari mereka, dan alasan itu cukup membuat pembahasan tentang Temari menarik perhatian mereka. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang mereka melambatkan langkah menuju kelas demi mendengar lanjutan ucapan dua siswi itu.

"Salahkan saja Karin yang berani menyerang Sakura, harusnya dia tahu gadis aneh itu memiliki banyak ksatria pelindung." Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar nama Sakura disebut. Dengan cepat dia berbalik mencengkeram kuat lengan atas gadis yang baru selesai bicara dan menariknya hingga menghadap Sasuke.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Desis Sasuke berbahaya membuat gadis itu ketakutan seketika.

"A..apa?" Sasuke makin mengeraskan cengkeramannya tak sabar mendengar ucapan terbata-bata gadis yang meringis menahan sakit.

"Karin menyerang Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya. Setelah mendengar penuturan gadis itu Sasuke dan ketiga sahabatnya langsung berlari ke UKS. Tak lupa dia mengancam agar dua siswi itu tak menyebut Sakura aneh, di ikuti Shikamaru yang mengancam agar tak menyebut Temari mengerikan. Jika Sasuke sedang tak memikirkan Sakura mungkin dia akan tertawa.

 _Kami sedang di toilet saat Sakura masuk untuk mencuci tangan. Tiba-tiba Karin masuk dan langsung menjambak Sakura. Dia bilang karna Sakura Sasori masuk rumah sakit. Dia sempat mendorong Sakura hingga dahinya terbentur tembok. Kami teriak menyebut nama Sakura karna terkejut dan khawatir. Saat itulah Temari masuk dan langsung menjambak Karin yang masih menjambak Sakura. Temari memukul tangan Karin kuat hingga pegangannya ke rambut Sakura terlepas. Setelah itu dia mendorong Karin hingga membentur tembok dan pingsan. Temari segera membawa Sakura ke UKS dan menyuruh kami membawa Karin ke UKS juga. Kami langsung pergi setelah Karin dan Sakura ditangani Shizune sensei. Mungkin Temari masih di sana._

Mereka berempat berhenti di depan pintu UKS. Setelah mengatur nafas Sasuke membuka pintu dan mereka masuk satu persatu. Di dalam ternyata sudah ada Ino dan Hinata yang menunggui Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu sedang terisak, mungkin dia sedang curhat pada dua sahabatnya. Sasuke tak peduli. Mendengar Karin menyerang Sakura membuat tangan Sasuke terkepal, darahnya mendidih dan sangat butuh pelampiasan.

Manik kelam Sasuke tidak menangkap keberadaan gadisnya meski sudah menelusuri seisi ruang kesehatan. Dia makin khawatir. Dia sangat takut jika hal yang sangat buruk terjadi pada gadisnya. Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah, semenjak bersamanya Sakura mengalami berbagai hal tak mengenakkan.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang dia sendiri tak tahu ditujukan pada siapa. Dia hanya berharap salah satu dari semua orang yang berada disini memberinya jawaban.

"Temari membawanya keluar." Jawab Hinata lirih. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Naruto segera mendekati Hinata dan mengacak pelan surai indigo kekasihnya hingga senyum kecil terbit dibibir gadis itu. Semuanya terasa janggal bagi Sasuke. Suasana di sini terlalu tegang. Tak sengaja onixnya bersiborok dengan ruby yang terlihat sembab. Sasuke menghela nafas meredakan amarahnya.

"Aku akan mencari Sakura." Sasuke keluar.

"Ku rasa aku butuh tahu kondisi Temari." Shikamaru mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Ku rasa dia masih mampu jika hanya membuat tulangmu patah." Kekeh Sai yang mendapat tatapan tajam Shikamaru. "Aku harus menemani siapa di sini?" ucap Sai mengacuhkan Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Shikamaru masih sempat mencibir ucapan Sai sebelum keluar.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru bertemu Temari yang sedang menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Shikamaru memutuskan menemani Temari sedangkan Sasuke menuju pohon favoritnya. Temari bilang Sakura di sana. Dan wajah Sasuke mengeras melihat perban di dahi gadisnya. Tanpa bisa dia kontrol kemarahan menyelimutinya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat menahan keinginan berlari dan menghajar Karin. Tapi sangat tidak keren jika dia memukul seorang gadis.

Perlahan kelopak mata Sakura terbuka menampakkan manik emerald kesayangannya. Kemarahan Sasuke berganti dengan kekhawatiran. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura yang bersandar di pohon.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Selembut tatapannya yang terjerat keteduhan emerald yang balas menatapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke sangat meragukan jawaban Sakura saat melihat perban di kepala gadis itu. Tapi senyum manis Sakura membuatnya sedikit tenang. Bukan. Tapi sangat tenang. Dia bersyukur Sakura benar-benar terlihat baik-baik saja. Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari onix Sasuke. Begitupun Sasuke. Sekarang arah pandang mereka sama, meski Sasuke tak yakin apa yang menjadi objek pandangan mereka.

Sasuke tersentak merasakan tangan mungil Sakura menggeliat masuk ke dalam genggamannya. Jalaran rasa panas yang tak biasa menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jantungnya kini sedang menabuh gendang kebahagiaan. Sasuke sedang melambung tinggi. Sakuranya selalu mengawali sentuhan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku Sasuke-kun?"

"Sangat. Aku nyaris kehilangan detak jantungku mendengar kau diserang." Sasuke menoleh menatap gadisnya yang terkekeh. Mungkin jawabannya sangat lucu. Tapi siapa peduli. Sasuke sangat menyukai tawa Sakura yang sampai mata seperti ini. Jika bisa, dia ingin membuat Sakura selalu tertawa.

"Aku justru mengkhawatirkan Karin-san." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Ku pikir akan mengerikan jika kau melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan pada saudara kembarnya. Melihat dia pingsan karna Temari saja membuatku sangat tak enak." Suara Sakura begitu lirih dan lembut. Sasuke tersenyum, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal gila itu jika Temari tak menolong Sakura lebih dulu. "Aku juga mengkhawatirkan hukuman Temari, biar bagaimanapun dia sudah menyerang seseorang sampai pingsan. Karnaku."

"Aku akan mengurusnya." Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Aku seperti sedang memanfaatkanmu." Sasuke terkekeh. Dia sangat suka ide itu.

"Kau manis." Ucap Sasuke. Onixnya menatap intens wajah ayu Sakura yang perlahan merona. Senyum simpul gadis itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Perlahan Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil gadisnya.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura malu-malu sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Kesunyian yang tercipta terasa begitu nyaman dan memanjakan perasaan Sasuke. Entah siapa yang memulai, kini mereka berdua sama-sama berbaring direrumputan. Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan kanannya menghadap Sakura. Mereka hanya diam, tersenyum dan saling mengagumi keindahan masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Kita melewatkan jam pelajaran."

"Aku tak keberatan."

"Kau mengajariku hal tidak baik, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar keluhan Sakura. Ini memang pertama kalinya gadis itu membolos.

"Kita akan masuk pada pergantian jam nanti."

"Hm."

Tepat pada pergantian jam pelajaran mereka masuk. Tentu saja ini menjadi perhatian seisi kelas. Tapi siapa yang berani menegur jika salah satunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura duduk di kursinya dengan sangat perlahan. Sasuke menaikan alisnya. Gadisnya seperti merasa bersalah, dan Sasuke tak suka itu. Baginya Sakura selalu benar. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya sembari duduk di kursinya, cinta membuatnya sangat tak masuk akal.

"Ino-san, apa tadi ada tugas dari Genma sensei?" Tanya Sakura lirih. Sasuke mendengus melihat Sakura memaksakan senyumnya. Harusnya gadisnya tak perlu bersikap sesegan itu pada gadis cerewet seperti Ino.

"Tidak ada. Kau tahu sensei satu itu selalu baik hati dengan tak menyiksa otak murid-muridnya." Kekeh Ino. Sasuke ikut tersenyum saat Sakura tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kau lebih cocok jadi pengasuhnya." Sasuke mendengus berusaha mengabaikan bisikan setan di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Pria itu entah kenapa selalu gatal mulutnya jika sekali saja tidak mengomentari Sasuke.

Pulang sekolah sekarang terasa lebih menakjubkan bagi Sasuke. Sakura selalu menyusupkan tangan mungilnya hingga berakhir dengan mereka yang bergandengan tangan. Sasuke sangat suka rutinitas barunya.

Sasuke menatap lama jajaran foto-foto Sakura. Dia terkekeh mengingat kelakuan gilanya yang menguntit gadis itu dan memotret hampir setiap kegiatan yang Sakura lakukan. Tidur di pohon favorit, membaca di perpustakaan, mengerjakan tugas di kelas, keluar dari pagar rumahnya dan segala hal yang sehari-hari dilakukan Sakura.

"Hei Sakura. Kau benar-benar menguasaiku." Senyum Sasuke melembut menatap wajah-wajah menggemaskan Sakura yang diabadikannya. Bagaimanapun keadaannya Sakura sudah terlanjur menjadi yang terbaik baginya. Prioritasnya. Dan hidupnya.

"Mungkin bagus jika menambah koleksi foto Sakura. Atau... kami?" Sasuke tersenyum ceria sangat tak sabar melakukan idenya. Dia akan memikirkan cara mewujudkannya.

Sasuke turun untuk Sarapan bersama keluarganya. Wajahnya berubah datar tanpa bekas senyum ceria yang dia sunggingkan di depan foto Sakura. Kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Mungkin saja pagi ini dia akan mendengar umpatan ayahnya karna masalah yang ditimbulkannya.

Dengan tenang Sasuke duduk di kursinya, disamping Itachi. Dia membiarkan pelayan membalik piring dan menyendokkan nasi untuknya. Setelah pelayan selesai dengan tugasnya, Sasuke menyantap makanannya dalam diam. Tidak ada percakapan apapun yang terjadi sampai mereka selesai sarapan.

"Aku selesai." Sasuke akan beranjak namun terpotong panggilan Mikoto.

"Sasuke, seberapa berharga gadis itu untukmu?" Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Dia berbalik menatap Mikoto dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku rela seisi dunia memusuhiku hanya untuk bersamanya." ucap Sasuke tanpa keraguan. Mikoto menghela nafas berat dan perlahan tersenyum. Sasuke tahu ada perubahan suasana di meja makan ini karna ucapannya. Tapi dia tak bisa menyimpulkan perubahan itu condong ke arah mana. Yang pasti terasa tegang dan tidak nyaman. Ini membuatnya sangat merindukan kenyamanan saat bersama gadisnya.

"Jika begitu, ku harap kau melakukannya dengan cara yang benar." Ucap Mikoto kemudian yang sama sekali tak Sasuke mengerti maksudnya. Apakah caranya selama ini salah? Atau ini masalah membuat Putra Akasuna masuk rumah sakit? Tapi membuat seseorang celaka bukan hal baru bagi Sasuke, meski ini pertama kalinya dia melakukannya pada putra partner bisnis ayahnya. Tapi seharusnya Mikoto tahu beginilah caranya mempertahankan miliknya. Dia akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mengusik apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Sudah sangat terlambat jika Mikoto baru menegurnya sekarang. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Ya." Akhirnya hanya jawaban itu yang bisa Sasuke keluarkan. Dia segera meninggalkan meja makan, meninggalkan ketegangan dan aura aneh yang menyelimutinya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadisnya berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya ketika dia sampai. Sebenarnya dia terlambat beberapa menit, tapi melihat Sakura masih berada di tempat itu untuk menunggunya membuatnya sangat tersanjung. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir keduanya saat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ohayou Sakura."

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun."

"Kau mau naik mobil? Ku rasa kita akan terlambat jika berjalan." Tawar Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang bernada tak yakin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Apa tidak apa-apa buatmu naik mobil? Kau tahu maksudku tentang..."

"Mungkin..." Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum. "Mencoba hal baru bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk kan?" Sasuke mengangguk lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersisian. Jarak diantara mereka yang nyaris nol membuat Sasuke khawatir. Biasanya diruang terbuka, tapi kali ini di dalam mobil, Sasuke takut Sakura merasa tak nyaman. Tapi senyum leganya muncul saat merasakan tangan mungil Sakura kembali menyusup ke telapak tangannya. Sakuranya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa berharga. saat tanpa sengaja bahu mereka bersentuhan karna sedikit guncangan, Sasuke tahu tubuh Sakura menegang. Tapi melihat Sakura hanya diam memejamkan matanya, Sasuke merasa sangat lega sekaligus khawatir. Dia ingin memberi Sakura sedikit dukungan, meyakinkan dirinya juga gadis itu bahwa segalanya akan lebih baik dari ini. Tepat saat mereka sampai di depan pintu pagar sekolah, keadaan Sakura sudah seperti biasa.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas masih tetap bergandengan tangan. Sepertinya bel masuk baru saja berbunyi karna lorong-lorong sudah sepi. Sasuke baru melepas tautan tangannya saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kelas.

"Wah coba lihat siapa ini yang datang terlambat bersamaan." Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pergilah kekelasmu Sai. Kau tidak diharapkan di sini." Ucap Sasuke dengan kejam. Sai tertawa kecil.

"Kau memang jahat Sasuke. Apa kau juga tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku Sakura-chan?" Tanya Sai dengan tawa renyah.

"Aku... tidak begitu Shimura-san." Lirih Sakura sembari menunduk tak memandang Sai. "Aku masuk duluan." Lanjut Sakura lebih lirih lagi lalu masuk kekelas.

Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura masuk. Entah kenapa melihat Sakura bicara pada Sai membuat ucapan Shikamaru terasa terngiang ditelinganya. Bagaimana jika Shikamaru benar? Saat ini Sakura hanya tidak memiliki pilihan selain dirinya. Mungkin saja jika Sakura bisa memilih... Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran mengerikannya.

"Kau tak memukulku?" Sasuke mengrenyit mendengar pertanyaan aneh Sai. "Kau memukul Naruto karna memanggil Sakura dengan akrab. Atau kau tidak apa-apa jika aku yang memanggilnya begitu?"

"Kembalilah kekelasmu pucat." ucap Sasuke sembari memukul kepala Sai keras.

"Hei kau tak memukul Naruto sekeras ini." Protes Sai memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan kabur." Ucap Sasuke sembari masuk ke kelas meninggalkan Sai yang menggerutu sembari berjalan kekelasnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari kursinya. Ini sudah biasa, tapi kali ini dia menatap gadis itu dengan perasaan berbeda. Khawatir dan takut. Dia bahkan tak tahu cara memastikan ketakutannya. Sasuke takut jika nanti pada akhirnya dia akan terluka.

.

.

tbc~~~

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **25 November 2017**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mulai mengurusi orang lain sekarang?" Sasuke mengerang mendengar nada mengejek pamannya.

Saat ini jam istirahat dan dia bermaksud membicarakan tentang Temari dengan orang nomor satu di sekolah ini. Meski sudah bisa memprediksi reaksi pria itu, Sasuke tetap saja tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerang jengkel.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Alasannya gadis pinkmu itu kan?" Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak jengkel jika berbicara pada pamannya ini. Sama seperti bicara dengan Itachi, tapi jengkelnya dalam artian berbeda. Kejengkelannya pada Itachi lebih condong ke hal negatif. Ini sedikit membuat Sasuke khawatir, dia memang tak akrab dengan kakak satu-satunya itu karna perbedaan umur yang terlalu jauh. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingin ada jarak yang terlalu lebar antara dirinya dan kakaknya. Itu terkesan berbahaya.

"Hn."

"Jangan khawatir Temari tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman apapun." Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Dalam hati dia memuji pamannya yang bertindak sangat tepat. "Sebagai gantinya Karin pun tak akan mendapatkan hukuman apapun." Sasuke melotot tak suka sekaligus meralat pujiannya.

"Dia sudah menyakiti Sakura. Tidak mendapatkan hukuman merupakan hal terburuk." Desis Sasuke. Dia masih melotot mengabaikan pamannya yang terkekeh sembari menggaruk kecil tengkuknya.

"Buruk atau baik menurutmu hanya berpatokan pada kondisi Sakura. Karin sudah merasakan pingsan karna Temari, jangan perpanjang lagi. Oke?" Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya. Dia meninggalkan ruangan pamannya dengan membanting pintu. Ini sangat menjengkelkan, harusnya Karin mendapatkan sedikit tambahan kesengsaraan selain pingsan karna mencelakai Sakura. Sasuke menggeram kesal. Pamannya benar, Sakura menjadi tolak ukur baik dan buruk bagi Sasuke. Meskipun mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini salah, Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat menyadarkan dirinya. Dia merasa inilah hidupnya. Sakura.

Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke perpustakaan, sebelum dia ke ruang pamannya Sakura mengatakan akan menunggunya di perpustakaan. Sasuke mengrenyit melihat Sakura menopang dagunya menatap keluar jendela perpustaan. Tidak biasanya gadisnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku. Bahkan meski padanya. Sasuke makin kesal saat Sakura tidak menyadarinya yang duduk dihadapan gadis itu. Onixnya menatap ke arah yang menjadi fokus Sakura.

"Itu bukan tontonan yang bagus, Sakura." Erang Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Sakura menghalangi pandangan gadis itu. Dia mengutuk Sai dan Ino yang sama sekali tak memikirkan tempat dengan berciuman dilapangan basket. Drama sekali.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyum menggoda. Sasuke tak tahu jika Sakura bisa berekspresi nakal seperti ini.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura dengan dua jari tangan yang tadinya menghalangi pandangan Sakura. Sakura merengut sembari memegang keningnya.

"Temari tidak mendapatkan hukuman. Terima kasih." Senyum Sakura mengembang menggantikan cemberutnya. Tangan kiri gadis itu menopang dagunya sementara tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke membiarkan tangan Sakura yang terasa ragu-ragu diwajahnya . Meski terlihat tak nyaman tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak melunturkan senyumnya.

"Aku selalu mengulang kata 'tak apa-apa, ini Sasukeku' dalam hati. Dan itu sedikit membantu. Aku bisa menyentuhmu tanpa berteriak seperti orang gila." Sasuke merasakan panas berkumpul diwajahnya. Tubuhnya meremang mendengar ucapan lirih Sakura. Sasukeku. Sakura bilang 'Sasukeku'. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya yang berkedut gatal ingin tersenyum. Tidak. Kali ini senyumnya pasti akan terlihat sangat lebar dan aneh.

"Dan kau bisa menyentuhku dengan baik, Sakura." Sangat baik. Sekaligus berbahaya karna memberikan efek berkelanjutan pada otak Sasuke. Sekarang dia benar-benar akan mengklaim Sakura tanpa keraguan. Persetan dengan masa depan saat Sakura mungkin bisa bersentuhan dengan pria lain. Sasuke akan pikirkan itu nanti. Yang dia tahu sekarang dia begitu tergila-gila pada gadis ini. Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura yang menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau benar." Sakura menarik tangannya dan menempatkan di atas tangan Sasuke dan membawa tangan besar itu ke wajahnya. Pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh ringan kulit wajahnya. Sasuke menahan gerakannya saat gadisnya menarik nafas panjang. Setelah merasa cukup gadis itu menekan tangan Sasuke ke wajahnya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke khawatir melihat wajah tegang Sakura. Dia ingin menarik tangannya tapi ditahan oleh tangan gadis itu. Kecemasannya berkurang saat perlahan gadisnya tersenyum. Senyum itu menular pada Sasuke. Meski sangat ingin, Sasuke manahan dirinya agar ibu jarinya tidak bergerak mengusap kelembutan wajah gadisnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tanganmu hangat dan nyaman Sasuke-kun." Perlahan emerald itu muncul dari balik kelopak mata indah Sakura. Sasuke merutuki jantungnya yang tak bisa berhenti melompat-lompat kegirangan. Saat ini hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah Sakura mendengar detak jantungnya. Akan sangat memalukan.

Mereka lama terdiam menikmati sentuhan masing-masing. Sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan memaksa mereka beranjak ke kelas. Sasuke menopang dagunya pada lipatan tangannya menatap Sakuranya. Sensasi sentuhan Sakura diwajahnya masih sangat jelas terasa. Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan senyum lebar yang siap mengembang kapan saja.

"Hanare sensei akan mengamuk lagi jika melihatmu seperti ini." Sasuke mendengus mendengar suara yang mengaburkan kenangan indahnya dalam sekejap. Hari ini entah ada angin apa Shikamaru bertukar tempat duduk dengan teman sebangkunya. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang nomer satu dan nomer dua tak boleh duduk bersebelahan.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada mengetahui seorang Nara merusak aturan yang dibuatnya sendiri."

"Aturan apa?... oh masalah tempat duduk? Karna aku yang membuat peraturan, aku juga boleh melanggarnya." Sasuke mendecih mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Hei bagaimana kalau kita melakukan double date?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru aneh. Ada yang salah pada otak pria nanas ini. Atau sudah terkontaminasi virus Naruto?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Apanya?"

"Kau mulai terlihat lebih menjengkelkan dari Naruto." Ucapan Sasuke di sambut pukulan Shikamaru di kepalanya. "Aww kau mulai melakukan kekerasan?"

"Hm. Aku bahkan bisa lebih kejam dari ini." Sasuke melotot. "Bagaimanapun caranya buat kita double date. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukan ini dan itu dengan Temari, sebentar lagi kita akan sibuk karna ujian dan tak punya banyak waktu."

"Kau harus berpikir sendiri untuk mendapatkan Temari wahai pria nomer satu." Cibir Sasuke. Shikamaru yang ingin berkencan kenapa dia yang harus berpikir.

"Aku sudah berpikir. Kau ajak Sakura kencan, Temari akan ikut karna sedikit ancaman darimu. Dan aku akan mengurus tentang caranya berduaan. Jangan khawatir." Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengar isi otak jenius sekaligus jahat Shikamaru. Pria ini terlalu malas hingga merepotkannya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Dan Sasuke benci saat tahu dia tidak akan punya pilihan selain mengiyakan. Shikamaru pasti akan mengancamnya dengan hal yang mengerikan jika dia menolak. Dasar pemalas yang jenius.

"Kau harus bisa membawa si macho menjauh dari Sakura secepatnya." ucap Sasuke yang diamini Shikamaru dengan enteng. Sasuke mengeluhkan kenapa dia harus mendapat bagian yang sulit.

Istirahat selanjutnya Temari mengajak Sakura ke kantin. Entahlah, mungkin karna kesibukan gadis itu berkurang atau bahkan tidak ada lagi makanya dia sering mengajak Sakura menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pergantian pengelola OSIS sudah di lakukan seminggu yang lalu. Temari akan mulai sibuk dengan ujian masuk universitas seperti anak kelas tiga lainnya. Mungkin kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Orang yang di juluki nomor satu dan nomor dua itu justru sibuk memikirkan rencana kencan.

"Dobe... pegang ini." Sasuke menyodorkan kamera pada pria kuning itu. "Kau harus mengambil banyak momen kencanku dan Sakura besok." Ucap Sasuke sebelum Naruto sempat menyahuti.

"Tidak mau. Besok liburan, aku juga mau kencan dengan hime-ku." tolak Naruto cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat.

"Kau sudah sering berkencan, sesekali melewatkannya tak akan rugi." Ucap Sasuke kesal. Sai terkekeh.

"Mau aku yang melakukannya? Aku tak punya acara kencan besok."

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke dengan cepat. "Kau akan semakin menyukai Sakura nantinya, dan kau pengaruh buruk bagi gadisku." Kali ini Sai dan Naruto benar-benar tertawa.

"Kau mengerikan." dengus Sai disela tawanya.

"Kau yang mengerikan. Berciuman di lapangan basket dan membiarkan gadisku jadi penontonnya. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar kalian." geram Sasuke.

"Maaf maaf aku terbawa suasana." kekeh Sai. Setidaknya pria itu jadi tahu alasan Sasuke uring-uringan padanya.

"Terbawa nafsu." cibir Sasuke. "Pokoknya kau harus lacak keberadaanku besok dan ambil banyak foto." Paksa Sasuke pada Naruto sebelum meninggalkan kelas dua orang itu.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya kesal, dia masih harus mencari Temari dan membujuk wanita itu. Telinga dan hatinya pasti akan sakit mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut kasar Temari. Mungkin jika Sakura yang... hei bolehkah dia memanfaatkan gadisnya? Sasuke menggigit bibitnya. Dia tak suka merepotkan gadisnya, tapi Shikamaru sangat suka menempatkannya diposisi yang tidak enak.

Sasuke melambatkan langkahnya saat onixnya melihat Karin di ujung koridor sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu berjalan sangat pelan dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mendesah, kenapa hidupnya harus merepotkan seperti ini? Dia berjalan melewati Karin begitu saja. Hal terakhir yang di inginkannya adalah bermasalah dengan gadis yang menyakiti Sakuranya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Karin memegang tangan Sasuke membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak punya keinginan untuk berbalik dan menatap Karin. "Kau marah padaku?" Sasuke menghela nafas dan menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Karin pelan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan gadis berambut merah itu. Harusnya dia tahu, Sasuke akan marah pada siapapun yang mengusik Sakura.

"KAU JAHAT SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke cukup takjub dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tak punya keinginan berbalik dan menjelaskan kenapa dia membenci gadis itu. Entah kenapa pendapat gadis itu tentangnya sama sekali tak berarti. Sasuke hanya peduli pada pendapat Sakura. Segala hal sekecil apapun jika itu dari Sakuranya akan terasa berbeda.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura menghitung langkah mereka dalam rutinitas pulang sekolah mereka kali ini. Tangan mereka masih bertautan, dan semakin terasa sempurna saat Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka sambil menghitung. Seolah tidak ada lagi kecanggungan yang gadis itu rasakan. Sasuke menatap senang wajah Sakura yang ceria. Itu membuatnya merasa berharga.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?" Sasuke nyaris meleleh melihat Sakura menoleh dengan wajah yang imut. Sangat menggemaskan. Hingga bibir Sasuke terasa gatal ingin tersenyum.

"Aku... emm..." Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Demi tuhan ini hanya mengajaknya kencan, bukan menikah. Sasuke berdehem membersihkan tenggorokkannya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan besok." Sasuke tersenyum manis.

"Aku ada acara besok, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah. Sasuke langsung kecewa. Dia mengejek dirinya yang sudah sangat yakin gadis seperti Sakura tak akan memiliki acara di hari libur. Dan mengutuk dirinya lagi menyadari makna buruk tentang 'gadis seperti Sakura' dalam ucapannya. Ini salahnya yang tak bertanya terlebih dahulu dan terlalu percaya diri.

"Begitu..." Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Dia menghela nafas dan menekuri jalan.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke mendongak saat Sakura menangkup sebelah wajahnya. Senyum manis terukir di bibir gadis itu. "Kau kecewa?"

"Hn." Sasuke diam saja melihat Sakura terkekeh.

"Aku akan bilang pada para sepupuku kalau kau akan ikut. Kami akan ke pantai." Sakura menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasuke lalu kembali menggenggam tangan pria itu. "Jangan cemberut lagi ya." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar nada bujukan Sakura. Dia meremas lembut jemari Sakura dan melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Apa Shikamaru boleh ikut?"

"Apa kau mau mengajak teman-temanmu?"

"Kau tak suka?"

"Kau bisa memastikan kenyamananku? Sepupuku sangat menghargai privasiku."

"Kau sedang membandingkanku?" Sakura mengangguk membuat Sasuke mengerang. "Aku selalu mementingkanmu, Sakura."

"Aku tahu. Kita sudah sampai. Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya berdadah ria tepat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus melihat sikap manis Sakura.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke akan membalikkan badannya tapi urung melihat wajah cemberut Sakura. Dia mendesah lagi merasa kalah menatap emerald kesayangannya. Dengan senyum manis Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan tangannya ke kiri dan kekanan sedikit. "Dah Sakura." Sasuke puas melihat senyum manis Sakura. Gadis itu cepat berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dengan perasaan senang. Dia ingin seperti ini selamanya. Berdebat dan bermanja dengan Sakura. Merasakan perasaan sempurna saat bersama Sakura. Dan mengukir sedikit demi sedikit hal indah dikehidupan mereka.

"Tuan, map itu berisi daftar orang yang dekat dengan Tayuya." Benar. Karna terlalu senang Sasuke nyaris lupa jika memerintahkan Menma mencari nama-nama orang yang pernah dekat dengan Tayuya. Sakura bilang si brengsek itu menculiknya demi mendapatkan Tayuya. Karna itu Sasuke mengalihkan pencariannya pada orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengan seorang Haruno Tayuya.

Pria raven itu meraih map disampingnya. Dia membaca satu persatu nama dalam daftar yang dibuat Menma. Rahangnya mengeras melihat satu nama orang yang sangat dikenalnya masuk ke dalam daftar itu.

"Maaf tuan. Tapi saya pikir mengeliminasinya bukan pilihan tepat."

"Hn. Selidiki lebih jauh tentang hubungan Itachi dan Tayuya."

"Anda mencurigainya?" Sasuke mendesah. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

"Entahlah. Hanya berharap apa yang ku takutkan tidak terjadi. Aku ingin memastikan bukan Itachi pelakunya." Sasuke terdiam. "Lakukan dengan tenang. Aku ragu Itachi akan diam saja jika masalah pribadinya diselidiki. Dan jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku Menma."

"Ya tuan."

Sasuke membanting dirinya diranjang Shikamaru. Pria nanas itu sepertinya sedang mandi. Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar sahabatnya itu. Dia mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan seandainya Itachilah pelakunya. Itu hal terakhir yang dia inginkan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sangat berharap itu hanya ketakutannya saja.

"Kau tidak pulang dulu?" Tanya Shikamaru melihat Sasuke masih mengenakan seragamnya.

"Jangan Khawatirkan itu. Besok kita ganti double date jadi acara keluarga."

"Hah?!" Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dan menatap Sasuke heran. Sementara itu Sasuke duduk disamping ranjang tepat dihadapan Shikamaru. Belum sempat pria raven itu menjelaskan apapun pintu kamar Shikamaru terbuka.

"Wowowow apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" panik Naruto sembari mundur. Sai yang berada dibelakangnya mendorong Naruto kuat hingga masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dan Shikamaru bingung.

"Kau berada tepat di depan milik Shika teme! Kau seperti seorang gadis yang tak sabar untuk melakukan blowjob." Histeris Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan dua jitakan maut dari Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya apa isi kepala kuningmu ini?" Sai mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Naruto seolah mengetuk pintu.

"SAI!" Naruto menerjang Sai hingga pria itu terjungkal menabrak Sasuke. Mereka bertiga mendarat di ranjang empuk Shikamaru. Sedangkan pria nanas yang rambutnya masih tergerai karna basah itu mendengus, merasa sedang melihat anak TK.

Hari liburpun tiba. Sasuke dan Shikamaru semobil bermaksud menjemput para gadisnya. Sai dan Naruto yang memutuskan ikut bersama Ino dan Hinata mengendarai mobil Naruto. Sampai di rumah Sakura dua pria yang sudah memiliki banyak rencana itu harus mendesah kecewa karna Sakura dan Temari ikut van milik teman Gaara. Isinya sekitar tujuh orang. Temari, Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, pria mirip Ino, pria berambut coklat yang ternyata sepupu Hinata yang satu sekolah dengan Gaara, dan pria bertato segitiga yang membawa anjingnya. Sasuke mendesah frustasi lagi mengingat betapa banyaknya makhluk berjenis pria bersama Sakura. Meski Sakura duduk bersama Temari, Sasuke tetap merasa ingin mencongkel mata para pria yang menatap gadisnya. Ini juga sangat mengherankan, kenapa para sepupu Sakura itu membawa Sakura dalam situasi berbahaya penuh pria?

"Jangan Uring-uringan, pikirkan saja bagaimana caramu membawa Sakura menjauh dari rombongan." Shikamaru benar. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak bisa berpikir. Bayangan para pria asing itu menatap Sakura membuatnya benar-benar terganggu.

Pantai yang mereka datangi merupakan pantai yang sepi. Memiliki beberapa karang rendah dan yang pasti memiliki ombak bagus. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika Gaara dan para temannya memang biasa pergi mencari tempat surfing yang bagus. Hanya kali ini dia mengajak Sakura dan Temari. Bahkan tiga temannya memilih balik lagi untuk mengambil papan surfing masing-masing saat tahu tujuan Gaara saat mereka tiba di rumah Sakura.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Saat ini mereka duduk di karang yang berada di bibir pantai.

"Aku tidak suka basah." Sahut Sasuke cuek. Nyatanya dia lebih tertarik menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Sakura dari pada malakukan hal yang sudah pernah dia lakukan sampai bosan.

"Aku juga tak suka basah." Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada Sai, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mengajari gadisnya masing-masing. Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar Sakura terkekeh. "Temari manis sekali ya." Kau lebih manis. Sahut Sasuke dalam hati. "Dia mengabaikan hampir semua pria yang mendekatinya sejak aku datang. Dia terlalu baik hati jadi menjaga perasaanku dengan tidak berpacaran. Dia gadis bodoh yang manis."

Sasuke menatap Temari yang membentak Shikamaru karna tak memeganginya dengan benar. Mereka berdiri di satu papan. Sangat menggelikan dan penuh modus. Tapi Sasuke tetap tersenyum menatap gadis galak itu. Sepertinya dia harus benar-benar berterima kasih karna gadis itu sudah menjaga Sakuranya dengan baik.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" Tawar Sasuke. Mereka jarang datang ke tempat seperti ini. Dan semua orang sedang sibuk. Tidak ada salahnya membawa Sakura kabur.

Mereka bergandengan tangan menyusuri bibir pantai. Pantai ini cukup panjang. Sasuke sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa sepi, padahal ini tempat yang cukup bagus meski jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kota.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura setelah cukup jauh mereka berjalan.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin duduk disana." Sasuke menatap arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Karang yang menonjol dipermukaan air. Letaknya cukup jauh dari bibir pantai, mungkin sekitar sepuluh meter.

"Kau bisa berenang?" Sakura menggeleng menyahuti pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tak suka basah Sasuke-kun, Kau ingat?" Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

"Tapi kita tak bisa kesana tanpa basah Sakura. Kita di sini saja ya, lagi pula kau tak bisa berenang." bujuk Sasuke seperti membujuk balita. Sakura cemberut dan mendudukkan dirinya di pasir. "Sakura..." Sasuke ikut duduk disamping gadisnya. Sakura yang cemberut membuatnya merasa tertekan.

"Aku ingin ke sana Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura menatap karang itu mendamba. Sasuke mendesah. "Kau bisa menggendongku ke sana 'kan?" Rajuk Sakura. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bagaimana dia bisa menggendong Sakura sementara menyentuh Sakura saja dia masih sangat berhati-hati.

"Tapi Sakura..."

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun." Bujuk Sakura lagi lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut dan wajah memelasnya. Sasuke kalah telak.

"Baiklah. Jadi, bagaimana posisinya?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tentu saja dibelakang Sasuke-kun. Memangnya kau bisa berenang jika menggendongku di depan?" Aku bahkan bisa berenang sambil menciummu. Gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku akan periksa dulu." Sasuke masuk ke air dan dia tersenyum menyadari ada karang yang terhubung hingga ke sana. Tak perlu berenang, dan dia rasa Sakura tak perlu basah. "Tidak apa-apa jika aku menggendongmu di depan? uhmm kau bisa menganggap dirimu sebagai tuan putri." Sasuke ragu-ragu memastikan.

"Entahlah." Sakura menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Tapi aku ingin mencobanya... menjadi tuan putri..." Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat kegugupan gadisnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke. Lebih pelan lagi saat dia mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk leher Sasuke. Baru sampai bahu Sasuke, Sakura mulai terlihat ragu. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam lalu tersenyum meyakinkan. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura lembut dan menariknya pelan mengalungkan dilehernya. Bukan hanya tubuh Sakura yang menegang, tubuhnya juga menegang. Darahnya berdesir kuat. Bahkan jantungnya mulai berpesta hingga terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

Setelah menarik nafas agar sedikit menenangkan kerja jantungnya, Sasuke membopong tubuh Sakura. Sensasi panas menyebar hingga ke tulang punggung Sasuke saat membawa Sakura ke karang yang diinginkan gadis itu. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan sensasi menyenangkan saat nafas Sakura menerpa lehernya. Penderitaannya itu baru berakhir saat menurunkan Sakura di karang. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke dan duduk manis menatap lautan. Sasuke menyusul duduk disamping gadisnya.

"Matahari tidak terlihat ya." Gumam Sakura. Hari ini memang berawan. "Padahal mungkin bagus melihat sunset." Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Saat ini terlalu siang untuk melihat sunset.

"Itu bukan hal istimewa Sakura." Benar. Sasuke hampir tak pernah terpukau oleh pemandangan alam. Hal yang disukainya pun berubah-ubah. Dan dia cukup terkejut mengetahui kenyataan jika dia sudah sangat lama hanya menyukai gadis ini tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun.

"Lalu apa yang menurutmu istimewa?" Sasuke menoleh menatap gadis yang sedang menatapnya penasaran.

"Kau. Sakuraku." Ucap Sasuke serius dan penuh perasaan. Mereka terdiam saling tatap cukup lama. Hingga sebuah senyum menawan terukir di bibir gadisnya.

"Kau juga istimewa bagiku Sasukeku." Lirih Sakura. Sasuke merasakan perasaan melayang saat mendengar ucapan gadisnya. Terasa menakjubkan. Perlahan tangannya menangkup sebelah pipi Sakura. Tatapannya menyayu berusaha menjerat emerald indah didepannya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga terasa nafas Sakura menerpa bibirnya.

.

.

tbc~~~

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **25 November 2017**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#_#**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau juga istimewa bagiku, Sasukeku." Perlahan Sasuke menangkup sebelah pipi Sakura dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sasuke bisa merasakan hangat nafas gadis itu di bibirnya. Dia memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura dalam bentuk kecupan kecil. Sensasi menggelenyar menghasilkan panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke menyukai ini.

Pria raven itu lebih memajukan wajahnya agar bisa mengecup lagi bibir manis gadisnya yang memundurkan kepalanya. Jelas dia tahu Sakura sedang tegang, tapi nafsu sialannya menghambat otaknya untuk berpikir. Dan Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan memberikan sengatan mengejutkan yang memabukan bagi Sasuke. Baru Sasuke membuka mulutnya berniat melakukan ciuman yang lebih intens...

"Aaa..." byur. Jeritan Sakura di iringi suara terjebur memecah suasana hikmat. Karna terus memundurkan tubuhnya Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan tercebur ke laut.

"Sakura!" Dengan panik Sasuke langsung menceburkan diri ke laut dan meraih tubuh Sakura yang kelabakan.

Nafas Sakura terengah-engah, tangannya melilit kuat di leher Sasuke. Sangat jelas raut ketakutan terpampang di wajah manisnya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kesal sementara sebelah tangannya lagi melingkar dipinggang Sakura. Tentu saja dia kesal karna membuat Sakura sampai tercebur, ini sangat bahaya untuk keselamatan gadisnya yang tak bisa berenang.

"Maaf Sakura... aku..." Wajah Sasuke memanas. Sungguh memalukan jika mengakui dia tak bisa menahan nafsu. Yang lebih buruk, bisa saja Sakura jadi menganggapnya orang mesum. Sialan. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke menurunkan tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap gadisnya. Matanya membeliak, degup jantungnya meningkat drastis, pori-pori tubuhnya meremang dan bahkan terkadang dia nyaris tak bisa merasakan aliran darahnya. Sebabnya? Sakura mengecup bibirnya. Demi tuhan, kondisi ini... sangat mengundang nafsu. Basah dan seksi. Sasuke nyaris gila memikirkan harus mengikuti insting binatangnya atau menahan diri. Tapi sulit mengabaikan tubuh dan bibir Sakura yang menempel padanya. Di tambah gerakan ragu-ragu Sakura membuka mulutnya. Terserah. Sasuke akan mati jika mengabaikan ini. Pria raven itu membuka mulutnya mencicipi setiap rasa yang dimiliki mulut gadisnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang tengkuk Sakura memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara sebelah tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Nggghhh..." Sasuke merasa semakin gila mendengar erangan Sakura. Tapi dia segera menyudahi ciuman mereka saat Sakura memukul-mukul kecil dadanya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengerang kesal karna membuat Sakura kehabisan nafas. Kontrol dirinya sangat buruk.

"Maaf Sakura, sungguh." Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. Lagi. Bagus. Sekarang dia benar-benar khawatir tentang apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Tentu saja dia berharap tak akan ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Akan sangat buruk jika Sakura berpikiran negatif padanya karna nafsu sialannya.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kita keluar dari air? Ini... dingin." Sasuke tersentak dengan pernyataan Sakura. Benar. Kesalahan berikutnya, dia membuat Sakura basah. Padahal jelas-jelas gadis itu bilang tak menyukai basah. Sialan. Pasti akan sangat aneh jika Sasuke bilang dia menyukai kondisi Sakura saat ini. Basah dan seksi. Oh sialan. Sasuke benar-benar harus menghilangkan pikiran mesumnya sebelum Sakura berlari menjauh. "Sasuke-kun?" Ulang gadis itu melihat Sasuke masih diam.

"Uh oh ya. Maaf." Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar dari air.

"Terima kasih. Ku pikir aku akan mati tenggelam tadi. " Sasuke hanya meringis merasa bersalah mendengar penuturan Sakura saat mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat yang lainnya berada. Bagaimana tidak. Di kondisi Sakura takut tenggelam, pikirannya justru melantur tak jelas.

Dan karma dari pikiran mesumnya sepertinya langsung terjadi. Sasuke menerima pelototan garang dari tiga orang sepupu Sakura. Sangat menyeramkan. Dan yang pasti Sasuke sama sekali tak punya keinginan membantah apapun omelan Temari meski kata-kata gadis macho itu sangat mengiris kalbu. O ow Sasuke menjadi sangat sensitif. Lupakan. Perasaan senang Sasuke begitu membuncah hingga omelan Temari tak bisa menggores sedikitpun. Sakura memang menakjubkan.

"Apa yang ku lewatkan?" Sasuke kabur dari omelan Temari ke tempat teman-temannya. Dan apa yang terjadi pada wajah kusut Naruto?

"Dia tak bisa menjadi hot couple lagi. Si indigo memiliki cerberus disampingnya." Celetuk Sai menahan tawa. Rasakan. Sasuke tak bisa tak senang melihat Naruto seperti kena karma. Siapa suruh setiap hari membuat iri yang lainnya.

"Ah aku harus memberi penghargaan pada si cerberus itu karna sudah berhasil membuat pria kuning ini terkena karma." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa situasimu lebih baik dariku?" Sinis Naruto.

"Hn. Seribu kali. Harusnya kau abadikan momenku tadi." Tentu saja Sasuke sangat percaya diri dengan ucapannya ini. Walau sebenarnya tak masalah dengan mengabadikan, karna sudah cukup mengabadikan momennya dengan Sakura dipikirannya. Itu mungkin tak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya. Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya agar tak mengembang. Rasa senangnya sulit disembunyikan.

"Apa kau memperkosanya?" Sasuke nyaris tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Bahkan pria nanas itu menyeringai sambil mengacak rambutnya saat mengucapkan kata paling sadis itu.

"Kau mau mati?" Desis Sasuke.

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya pada Temari. Kau tidak?" Kepala Sasuke berdenyut mendengar ucapan Shikamaru dan tawa Sai. Sasuke benar-benar meragukan kewarasannya karna berteman dengan mereka. Tapi mulut sialannya tak bisa terbuka untuk membantah, justru wajahnya memanas karna otaknya memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Shikamaru secara otomatis. Benar-benar sialan.

"Aku yakin dia sangat ingin melakukannya. Dan aku juga yakin kalian berdua akan mati muda saat benar-benar melakukannya." Ucap Sai terkekeh geli. "Kau... akan dimutilasi oleh tiga orang sepupu Sakura." Sai menunjuk Sasuke. "Dan kau... aku meragukan kau sanggup mengalahkan keperkasaan Temari." Sai mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa keras diikuti Naruto. Bagus. Sejak kapan pria kuning itu melupakan masalahnya.

"Awww! Hei ini penganiayaan." protes Sai saat mendapatkan dua jitakan dari Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Sasuke pikir Sai memang harus mendapatkannya. Akhir-akhir ini pria eboni itu mulutnya beracun.

Menjelang sore mereka semua pulang. Dan Sasuke masih harus uring-uringan karna Sakura lagi-lagi tak satu mobil dengannya. Dia merasa nyaris gila karna tak bisa melihat Sakura, dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura di mobil lain dengan banyak pria lain. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menjadi satu-satunya pria di dunia ini agar tak perlu cemas melihat Sakura bersama pria lainnya. Apa dia aneh jika berpikir seperti ini? Terserah. Sasuke hanya ingin berdiri di tempat yang bisa selalu melihat dan memastikan gadisnya aman, dan itu sulit.

Sasuke menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Jus tomat merupakan asupan gizi terbaik baginya saat lelah. Sasuke meneguk jus sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Dia melirik beberapa maid yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah merona. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, tapi Sasuke tetap tak bisa merasa biasa dengan ini. Pemilik onix itu mendengus mengejek dirinya, para maid itu hanya menjalankan tugasnya. Tak seharusnya sasuke terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini.

"Kau bersenang-senang Sasuke?" Sasuke melirik Itachi yang melambaikan tangannya menyuruh para maid pergi.

"Hn." Sasuke meletakkan botol kosong di meja seraya mengrenyit mendengar ucapan Itachi. Sejak kapan kakaknya ini peduli dia bersenang-senang atau tidak?

"Itu bagus. Tapi bukankah seharusnya kita tak saling mengganggu?" Itachi menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Suasana ini terasa aneh dan tidak nyaman untuk Sasuke. Interaksi mereka tak pernah seperti ini. Terlalu banyak dan berbahaya.

"Aku tak pernah berniat seperti itu. Mungkin hanya tak sengaja." Sasuke tahu ini akan buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Dan mungkin akan menjadi pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Itachi. Maksudnya benar-benar bertengkar. Mereka tak pernah melakukannya selama ini, tepatnya apapun urusan mereka tak pernah bersinggungan selama ini.

"Kau harus tahu kapan saatnya berhenti otouto. Ini tak akan bagus." Benar. Tapi bagaimana Sasuke bisa berhenti jika ini menyangkut Sakuranya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Aku belum mendengar apapun yang mungkin bisa membuatmu gusar." Sasuke mengrenyit lagi saat mendengar kekehan Itachi. Membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kau keras kepala. Ini benar-benar buruk. Aku yakin kita tahu apa yang kita bicarakan. Dan ku harap kau berhenti sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih buruk." Itachi bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jika kita benar-benar tahu apa yang kita bicarakan... itu bukan kau 'kan? Aku sama sekali tak berharap itu kau." Sasuke menegang melihat Itachi menoleh padanya.

"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri. Tapi itu akan sangat menggangguku, dan mungkin aku tak bisa diam ketika merasa terganggu. Apa tak masalah bagimu bertengkar denganku demi dia?" Sasuke terdiam. Dan masih diam hingga Itachi tak lagi terlihat.

Benarkah ini tak apa? Sakuranya penting. Tapi Itachinya juga penting. Kenapa kakaknya itu tak menyangkal saja? Kenapa harus membiarkannya berprasangka buruk? Hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik. Meski begitu Sasuke tak pernah ingin berselisih berlebihan dengan kakaknya. Dia hanya satu-satunya saudaranya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kesal dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Dia kelelahan dan butuh tidur.

Sasuke mendengus kesal saat Menma tak muncul pagi ini. Ini keluar dari kebiasaan supir sekaligus bodyguard serba gunanya itu. Keadaan ini membuat pikiran buruknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak ada satu hal pun yang masuk ke otaknya sejak jam pelajaran pertama hingga jam istirahat. Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar kacau. Dia mengkhawatirkan Menma jika saja Itachi melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke menghela nafas, harusnya dia percaya jika Menma bukan orang yang mudah dijatuhkan. Itu akan sangat percuma saat melihat reputasi dan gajinya.

"Ada yang salah Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadisnya. Saat ini mereka sedang memakan bekal di atap. Bagus. Sekarang dia membuat Sakura tidak nyaman dan bertanya-tanya. Berhentilah bersikap layaknya gadis PMS Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke sembari memasukkan telur gulung ke mulutnya. Enak.

"Benarkah? Tapi sejak awal kau terlihat kacau. Meski tak menyelesaikan apapun, berbagi terkadang bisa terasa lebih baik Sasuke-kun." Oh god. Sasuke sangat mencintai gadis ini. Tapi tidak. Dia tak pernah berniat membuat Sakura khawatir lebih dari ini. Lagipula segalanya masih abu-abu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi sungguh, semua baik-baik saja." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sakura. Ini menakjubkan.

"Habiskan makananmu Sasuke-kun. Butuh perjuangan aku membuatnya." Ucap gadisnya sembari tersenyum manis. Sasuke terkekeh melahap apa yang Sakura buat dengan perjuangan untuknya. Ugh, kenapa pikirannya tadi bisa kalut, padahal jelas dia sedang berada disituasi dan bersama orang yang paling membahagiakan di dunia. Sakuranya.

Sakura membereskan kotak bekalnya. Sasuke bersandar ke pembatas dan memandang langit. Cuaca berawan dan sedikit berangin. Ini sangat nyaman. Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat gadisnya beringsut duduk diantara kedua kakinya dan menyandar di dadanya. Wangi yang menguar dari rambut Sakura langsung merasuk ke indera penciumannya, membuatnya benar-benar rileks. Tapi... posisi ini sedikit membuatnya memanas. Ini sama sekali tak membuat rileks jantungnya. Tuhan, sejak kapan Sakura jadi seberani ini?

"Sakura..." Bisik Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ayolah, dia pria dengan hormon yang berlebihan. Tidak mudah berdiam diposisi ini tanpa menahan apapun.

"Apa tidak boleh begini?" Uhh harusnya gadis ini tahu jika dia sedang mengumpankan dirinya ke dalam bahaya. Dia bertanya dengan wajah minta diserang, Sasuke benar-benar merasa dalam bahaya. Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang memanas dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Dia akan lepas kendali jika terus menatap Sakura.

"Tentu boleh... tidak... ugh... apapun tak masalah Sakura." Aku hanya harus bertahan. Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati sembari menarik nafas panjang menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku hanya merasa ini nyaman, tapi sepertinya tidak begitu buatmu Sasuke-kun." Sakura menyandarkan pipinya di dada Sasuke. Ya tuhan, haruskah Sasuke bilang jika dia mengharapkan lebih dari ini? Tapi itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti bajingan mesum.

"Kau tahu itu tak benar 'kan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke. Tangannya melingkar manis di tubuh gadisnya. Sakura hanya menyahutinya dengan gumaman. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu hingga jam istirahat berakhir.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa orang mengatakan ini sulit? Ini terlalu mudah." Ha? Sasuke harusnya memaklumi apapun yang keluar dari mulut si jenius sombong di sebelahnya ini. Tapi itu benar-benar kacau. Logaritma menjadi pelajaran tersulit dalam matematika (versi author), dan ya, hanya si nanas ini yang mengatakan hal itu terlalu mudah.

"Sembilan puluh sembilan persen orang di dunia ini akan membunuhmu jika mendengar ucapanmu."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai mereka dengar." Pria nanas itu menyelesaikan jawaban soal lebih cepat daripada sensei di depan sana. Ini bagus buat Sasuke, tinggal salin saja. Kenapa? menjadi nomor dua bukan berarti tak boleh mencontek kan. Anggap saja Sasuke sedang mengistirahatkan otaknya. "Dan para pemilik nilai dibawahmu akan menangis saat melihatmu mencontek."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai mereka tahu." Acuh Sasuke. "Siapa yang akan kau pilih antara saudara dan pacarmu?" Entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa serius ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Shikamaru.

"Apa ini masalah masa lalu Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Kau yakin dengan kesimpulanmu?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya menulis dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia tak tahu.

"Tak tahu. Menma sama sekali tak muncul pagi ini. Dan tadi malam aku berada di kondisi terburuk dengan Itachi."

"Kau pikir Itachi yang melakukannya?" Sasuke menghela nafas dan melanjutkan acara menulisnya.

"Aku tak yakin. Hanya saja otakku tak bisa berhenti berpikiran buruk."

"Aku tak tahu kau harus bagaimana. Aku tak pernah berada di kondisi harus memilih. Segalanya selalu berjalan seperti yang ku mau..." Sasuke melirik sadis Shikamaru. Ucapan pria nanas itu terdengar menjengkelkan. "... maksudku kecuali Temari. Ah tapi jika aku serius sebenarnya mudah saja membuatnya berada disampingku, apapun caranya. Tapi kau tahu aku..."

"Apa aku harus menyobek mulutmu agar ada sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan keinginanmu?" Cibir Sasuke.

"Ah ha ha..." Shikamaru tertawa garing. "Menurutku kau hanya harus menunggu. Atau mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di saat kau ragu-ragu, mungkin saja hal yang tak kau inginkan terjadi." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada papan tulis. Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan serius, berarti itu perkataan yang benar versi pria nanas itu. Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

Pria raven itu tersenyum melihat Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka yang bergandengan. Ini terasa biasa sekaligus baru. Sensasi menyenangkan saat bersentuhan dengan Sakura selalu terasa menakjubkan. Sasuke suka ini.

"Dah Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengangkat tangannya dengan ceria.

"Dah Sakura." Sasuke ikut mengangkat tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan untuk hari ini. Tapi pria itu masih menatap gadisnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura saat merasa ditatap terlalu intens oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja... Kau terlihat sangat manis." Ucapan Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura perlahan memerah. Gadis itu mengulum senyum malu-malunya. Dan tanpa Sasuke duga Sakura berjinjit memberi kecupan di pipinya sebelum berlari masuk ke rumah. Sasuke memegang pipinya, perlahan senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau selalu mengejutkan dan manis, Sakuraku." Bisik Sasuke sebelum beranjak.

Senyum pria raven itu luntur saat melihat mobilnya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Ada kelegaan tersendiri baginya saat melihat Menma lagi. Ya ya Sasuke akui dia mengkhawatirkan supirnya ini. Sulit mencari pengganti dengan kualitas sama atau lebih. Oh sudahlah.

"Apa alasanmu tidak muncul pagi ini?"

"Maaf tuan. Terjadi sedikit kesalahan, saya hanya berusaha menghindari bentrokan dengan pengawal tuan Itachi."

"Ada hal serius? Dan ku pikir Itachi saat ini sedang di luar negri."

"Ya. Ini tuan." Menma menyodorkan map laporannya pada Sasuke sebelum menjalankan mobil.

Sasuke membaca detil laporan Menma sebelum melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Situasinya semakin buruk sesuai dengan prediksinya, meski masih belum pasti. Jelas bahwa Itachi pernah memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Tayuya. Tapi hubungan itu berakhir, padahal jelas cukup lama Itachi berusaha mendekati sulung haruno itu. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi ini membuat Sasuke setidaknya tahu arti ucapan kakaknya itu tentang kesamaan selera. Dan sebagian nasib mereka mungkin.

Sasuke mendesah. Ini bukan berarti dia bisa menuduh kakaknya sebagai penyebab trauma Sakura, tapi terlalu mendekati. Sasuke berharap dia bisa bergantung pada pendapatnya tentang Itachi bahwa kakaknya itu terlalu logis dan sempurna untuk melakukan kejahatan serius. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendesah menyadari hal itu bagai pisau bermata dua. Ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

Keraguan Sasuke membengkak saat membaca aktifitas Itachi diwaktu yang sama dengan hilangnya kakak beradik Haruno. Itachi membatasi aktifitasnya hingga lima puluh persen dari biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang dilakukan pria itu. Dan ini tidak baik bagi otak Sasuke yang penuh kecurigaan. Sasuke tidak suka berburuk sangka pada kakaknya, tapi ini terlalu kebetulan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah pulang?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapi pelukan dari ibunya. Padahal sikap ibunya selalu sehangat ini, tapi kenapa keluarganya tak begitu harmonis? "Kosongkan jadwalmu malam ini sayang, kita akan makan malam keluarga diluar."

"Apa tradisinya dimulai?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat raut bingung ibunya. "Perjodohan kaa-san. Ku rasa itu satu-satunya alasan kita sekeluarga bisa makan malam di luar."

"Ha ha kau benar sayang. Maaf mengecewakanmu." Mikoto mengusap kepala putra bungsunya. "Meski tak suka, bertingkah baiklah." Ucap Mikoto dengan nada serius.

"Jangan khawatir kaa-san. Setidaknya saat ini bukan tentangku." Sasuke mencium pipi ibunya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Setelah melempar tasnya ke meja belajar, pemilik onix itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dia merasa terlalu lelah, otaknya. Sasuke butuh berhenti berpikir sejenak. Dia meraih remot dan memutar lemari. Tubuhnya sedikit rileks dan semakin terbenam ke kasur saat matanya menangkap potret gadisnya. Bahkan meski hanya foto, Sakura selalu memiliki pesona yang menjeratnya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pria tampan itu hingga tak sadar dirinya terlelap.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, dia tak tahu berapa lama tertidur. Suara berisik dari bawah membuatnya tak bisa lagi melanjutkan tidurnya. Sasuke memaksakan matanya agar terbuka dan melirik ke arah jam. Sudah waktunya bersiap, tidak akan bagus jika dia terlambat.

Beberapa menit Sasuke habiskan untuk mandi. Dia sama sekali tak perlu berpikir untuk memakai pakaian apa. Gengsi keluarganya sudah membuatnya bisa memastikan pakaian apa yang dia butuhkan untuk makan malam ini. Sasuke menghentikan tangannya yang berniat memilih salah satu pakaian ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbanting. Dengan malas dia keluar dari walk in kloset untuk melihat pelakunya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Suara parau serta wajah sembab Mikoto menjadi pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya.

"Kaa-san...?" Sasuke kebingungan melihat ibunya langsung memeluknya dan sesenggukkan. Tidak. Ini histeris. "Kaa-san apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke lembut sekaligus menuntut.

"Itachi... hiks... demi tuhan... hiks... katakan ini hanyalah kebohongan... mereka berbohong..." Sasuke mengusap punggung ibunya berharap wanita itu lebih tenang dan bisa bercerita lebih baik. Tapi meski tidak begitu, ketakutan Sasuke menjalar ke seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Dia sama sekali tak berharap firasat buruknya melihat ibunya histeris adalah nyata.

"Tenanglah kaa-san, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada itachi?"

"Sasuke... Itachi masih hidupkan?... hiks... dia baik-baik sajakan... dia... Itachiku... Itachi..." Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh ibunya yang lunglai. Pingsan. Pria raven itu mematung ditempatnya, tanpa dia sadari tubuhnya bergetar menyadari arti setiap kata dari ibunya. Wajahnya memucat.

"Bohong. Jangan bilang pikiran sintingku saat ini yang terjadi." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **25 November 2017**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiruk pikuk ditempat ini sama sekali tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke. Pria tampan itu masih mematung didepan peti mati kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke tak tahu reaksi apa yang harus dia berikan melihat tubuh saudara satu-satunya terbaring kaku. Ini diluar nalarnya. Padahal baru saja dia bertengkar dengannya, baru saja mereka banyak bicara meski bukan tentang hal bagus, baru saja dia berinteraksi lebih banyak meski karna hal yang tak dia sukai, dan semuanya menjadi kosong dan dingin secara tiba-tiba.

Sasuke bahkan tak bisa menangis histeris layaknya ibunya, atau meratap dalam diam seperti ayahnya. Ya pria itu pasti sangat terpukul kehilangan putra kesayangannya. Siapa yang peduli. Sasuke tak bisa seperti mereka, Tak ada reaksi apapun. Sasuke hanya mematung didepan peti mati kakaknya. Menatap wajah kakaknya untuk terakhir kali yang waktunya semakin berkurang.

Dari laporan Menma, Itachi mengalami kecelakaan beruntun. Sopir truk yang mengantuk kehilangan kendali hingga membuat truk itu menyebrang jalur dan menabrak mobil Itachi dari samping. Beberapa mobil lainnya tak luput dari maut karna memang saat itu adalah jam padat. Kondisi Itachi sangat buruk, mobilnya ringsek tertabrak dua mobil lain selain truk. Putra pertama pewaris Uchiha meninggal saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Jelas kondisi ini membuat Fugaku murka. Bisa dipastikan perusahaan apapun pemilik truk beserta orang-orang yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan Itachi tak akan hidup tenang. Fugaku terbiasa mencabut hingga ke akar setiap penyakit yang mengganggunya. Terlebih ini melenyapkan nyawa putra kesayangannya. Dan Sasuke tak peduli akan hal itu. Dia hanya membenci situasi yang membuatnya benar-benar kehilangan kakaknya yang bahkan sulit memiliki waktu mengobrol dengannya.

"Menangislah, kau membuatku takut jika terus begini." Sasuke mengabaikan Shikamaru yang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Maaf, aku memang sahabat yang buruk." Dan bodoh. Sahut Sasuke dalam hati. Tapi dia masih mengabaikan Naruto yang mengacak rambutnya. Kali ini dia sama sekali tak punya selera melakukan apapun pada pria pirang yang merusak gaya rambutnya ini.

Sai, dia tak mengatakan apapun. Hanya duduk diam disamping Sasuke sejak pertama kali datang hingga sekarang. Tanpa beranjak sedikitpun. Apa pria ini kehilangan racun di mulutnya? Ah atau mode pengertian sedang diaktifkan? Entahlah. Sasuke hanya merasa lebih hidup dengan keberadaan dan suara-suara kebingungan dari para sahabatnya. Tapi mulut pria raven itu masih belum mampu terbuka. Tepatnya otaknya belum mampu memberikan perintah apapun pada anggota tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun." Bahkan suara ini, suara kesayangannya ini belum bisa mengaktifkan kerja otaknya. Sasuke masih diam ditempatnya, pada posisinya. Sasuke merasakan hangatnya pelukan Sakura di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sungguh, ini sangat nyaman. Tapi belum cukup untuk menutupi lubang menganga dihatinya. Besar sesalnya karna hubungan buruk pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Itachi. Dan apapun. Dan apapun. Semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Itachi menggumpal berubah jadi penyesalan.

Apa sasuke harus berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membawa Sakura kemari? Atau justru marah karna membuat gadisnya melihat kondisi terlemah dirinya? Ini membuatnya pusing. Tapi masih belum mampu membuatnya bergeming.

Sasuke merasakannya. Tubuh Sakura menegang dan bergetar hebat. Apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya? Ini memperburuk mood Sasuke. Mungkin kali ini dia bisa membunuh siapapun orang yang menjadi penyabab Sakuranya gemetar.

"Sakura..." Terima kasih tuhan. Otaknya masih mampu merasakan khawatir pada gadisnya. sasuke menoleh menghadap Sakura. Kengerian langsung menular pada Sasuke melalui emerald yang membeliak. Jelas gadisnya sedang mengalami hal buruk tak kasat mata. Dan itu terjadi saat hanya bayangan wajah Itachi yang terpantul di manik Sakura. Sasuke ingin mengerang frustasi.

"A... ah... tidaaak... jangan..." Sakura menjerit histeris mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di situ. "Ku mohon... hiks... jangan... hiks... tolong..." Raungan Sakura terasa mengerikan.

"Sakura." Temari menghampiri Sakura diikuti Ino dan Hinata.

"Jangan! Hiks... jangan... tolong..." Sasuke merasa ada batu seberat beberapa ton dijatuhkan ke kepalanya saat melihat hanya ada ketakutan yang nyata di emerald kesayangannya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Bahkan jasad Itachi belum dimakamkan dan Sasuke harus melihat kondisi Sakura yang memprihatinkan. Dia tak tahu lagi siapa yang harus dikasihani di sini. Tanpa sadar air matanya yang sejak tadi tertahan lolos mengaliri wajahnya.

"Kurang ajar. Apa yang kau lakukan didepan jasad putraku!" Raungan Fugaku mengudara. Segala kesedihan yang ditahannya berubah menjadi kemarahan melihat keributan yang disebabkan Sakura. Sasuke tak tahu lagi berapa lama dia bisa bertahan dikondisi ini. "Pengawal! Singkirkan pengganggu ini!" Murka Fugaku.

Temari melotot garang memeluk Sakura yang masih histeris. Kepala Sasuke makin sakit melihat segala kekacauan yang terjadi di sini. Tubuhnya limbung dan mungkin ambruk jika saja tak ada Sai disampingnya. Dia merasakan nyeri didadanya. Menyakitkan tak bisa melakukan apapun disaat Sakura butuh pertolongan. Tapi di sini dia kehilangan Itachi, dia merasa tak bisa bersimpati pada Sakura. Dia tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk Sakuranya. Bahu Sasuke bergetar menahan isakannya.

"Shika..." Lirih Sasuke. Apapun. Dia membutuhkan pertolongan pria ini untuk memperbaiki keadaan meski sedikit.

"Jangan khawatir. Akan ku pastikan gadismu baik-baik saja." Shikamaru membawa Sakura dan Temari pergi, sementara Naruto mengikuti dibelakang mereka memastikan para pengawal Uchiha tak melakukan apapun yang membahayakan. Tentu saja sebesar apapun kemarahan Fugaku tak akan membuatnya buta memicu masalah dengan dua putra rekan bisnisnya sekaligus.

Sementara itu Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula. Tawa getir muncul dibibirnya. Reaksi Sakura sudah menjelaskan keterlibatan Itachi pada masa lalu gadis itu. Dan Sasuke merasa buruk. Sungguh dia saat ini tidak mampu berdiri dipihak Sakura. Dia benar-benar tidak mampu menyalahkan Itachi. Dia tak bisa merasa simpati pada gadisnya.

"Ha ha ini... benar-benar..." Tawa Sasuke berubah menjadi isakan kecil yang tertahan. Sai merangkul bahu pria raven itu. Memberi sedikit dukungan pada apapun yang dilakukannya. Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar terpuruk.

Beberapa hari berlalu. Sasuke belum juga pergi ke sekolah. Dia masih belum bisa bertemu Sakura. Dia masih merasa belum mampu menatap emerald yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Tak ada alasan jelas, hanya merasa masih terjebak disituasi yang membingungkan. Sasuke masih meragukan reaksinya nanti saat mendengar kenyataan meluncur dari bibir gadisnya. Dan lagi kisah mereka tak akan mudah mengingat seberapa besar amarah Fugaku tentang insiden beberapa hari lalu. Selain itupun Sasuke harus bersiap menjadi pengganti Itachi dalam memenuhi setiap harapan ayahnya. Termasuk didalamnya tentang pasangan.

Sasuke mengusap peluh dipelipisnya. Saat ini dia sedang berlari pagi disepanjang jalan kompleks rumahnya. Tak melakukan apapun membuatnya stres, setidaknya Sasuke berharap berlari cepat membuatnya waras kembali. Dia sadar tak ada gunanya berlama-lama terpuruk. Dia harus memutuskan apa yang paling ingin dilakukannya. Ayunan langkah kaki Sasuke melambat saat onix kelamnya menangkap sesosok tak asing bersandar ditembok pagar rumahnya, seolah memang menunggunya.

"Yo Uchiha." Sasori mengangkat tangannya menyapa Sasuke dengan senyum yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan. Sasuke melewati pria berambut merah itu seolah tak melihatnya.

"Hei hei hei. Kau menyakiti hatiku." Sasuke mendengus melihat Sasori lengkap dengan cengiran menyebalkan menghadang langkahnya. "Aku ke sini bukan ingin berkelahi." Sasori mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah. "Ayo kita bicara."

"Aku lebih tertarik meremukkan wajahmu daripada bicara." Sasori tertawa mendengar ucapan sinis Sasuke.

"Kau masih dendam? Ayolah. Aku sudah menginap dirumah sakit seminggu hanya karna menyentuh gadismu sedikit, itu lebih dari cukup."

"Harusnya kau menginap di dalam peti mati."

"Wow wow wow. Kau mengerikan Uchiha. Ok, aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Jadi bisakah kau menghentikan langkahmu sebentar?"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Pulanglah." Sasuke tak menghiraukan Sasori.

"Ish kau ini kaku sekali sih. Ok, semoga beruntung." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Sasori. Entah kenapa dia merasa tak senang mendengarnya. "Waw kau berhenti. Jangan khawatir, aku tak memiliki dendam padamu meski kau membuatku masuk rumah sakit. Aku hanya senang mendapat tontonan menarik."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Uhm ku pikir kau harusnya sudah tahu berapa banyak pintu yang harus kalian lewati untuk bersama. Dan itu sepertinya tidak mudah, jadi semoga beruntung." Sasori melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Siapkah kau dimusuhi banyak pihak demi gadismu? Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap punggung Sasori hingga menghilang dibelokan. Dia sadar mulai saat ini semuanya akan lebih sulit. Ayahnya akan meletakkan semua beban dan harapan padanya. Dan Sakura? Sasuke harap hubungannya dengan gadis itu akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke sadar betapa egoisnya dia karna mengharapkan Sakura tak berubah sementara dia jelas menjauhi gadis itu akhir-akhir ini. Ralat, tak menemui sama sekali.

"Kau menjadi satu-satunya pewaris Uchiha, bersikaplah selayaknya pewaris." Sasuke mendongak. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring ke ayahnya yang terlihat sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke kembali menekuni sarapannya. Hari ini dia memutuskan masuk sekolah.

"Kau akan menggantikan Itachi. Semua posisi Itachi. Tinggalkan semua hal tak penting yang kau miliki. Berhentilah merengek." Lagi. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Semua posisi Itachi, itu berarti termasuk pertunangan yang gagal. Bisakah dia melewati ini? Bagaimana dengan Sakuranya? Keras kepala saat ini tak akan ada gunanya. Tak akan merubah apapun.

"Aku akan berusaha." Ya, dia akan berusaha. Sasuke akan berusaha. Tentang klannya dan tentangnya. Jalannya tak akan mudah, tapi bukan berarti mustahil. Sasuke juga harus bersiap dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk.

Menma menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Masih bisakah dia dan Sakura seperti dulu? Bagaimana jika Sakura berubah? Bagaimana jika gadis itu kecewa karna sikapnya? Sasuke akan mengerti jika itu terjadi. Dia sudah bersikap egois dengan hanya memikirkan lukanya, tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan Sakura yang juga terluka. Selain itu, bagaimana reaksi Sakura setelah tahu dia adik dari bajingan yang membuatnya menderita? Ah Sasuke tak nyaman menyebut Itachi bajingan. Hanya saja, maukah Sakura menerimanya?

Sasuke turun dari mobil. Ini hanya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, menunggu Sakura keluar dari rumahnya, tapi kenapa terasa begitu berat dan menyiksa. Terasa asing dan menakutkan. Tubuh Sasuke membeku melihat Sakuranya keluar dari pagar rumah bersama Temari. Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana, menyapa terasa canggung dan sulit dilakukan.

"Aku akan pergi lebih dulu." Ucap Temari setelah menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih terdiam meski Temari sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan mereka. Setelah menghela nafas berat, perlahan Sasuke melangkah mendekati gadisnya yang tertunduk. Ada apa dengan mereka? Sasuke tak mengira jika kecanggungan mereka akan separah ini. Setelah sekian lama berusaha berakrab ria kenapa berakhir seperti ini.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Sakura yang tak juga mau mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah ayu yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Membimbing agar Sakura menatapnya, melihat betapa Sasuke sangat merindukannya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat emerald gadisnya berkaca-kaca. Apa Sakura juga merindukannya? Apa Sakura juga menginginkannya?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke nyaris berbisik. Bersamaan dengan air matanya yang meluncur jatuh Sakura memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura sama eratnya. Ditenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai pink dengan wangi memabukkan milik gadisnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ulang Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Benar dia merindukan gadis ini. Kenapa dia tak menyadari jika dia sekarat selama ini? Kenapa dia mau tersiksa berlama-lama tak bertemu gadisnya? Entahlah. Yang jelas Sasuke tak mau lagi mengulangi hal itu.

"Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura berulang-ulang dengan suara seraknya. Gadisnya menangis. Sasuke merasa bodoh karna membuat mereka berdua tersiksa.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

Okey~~~ satu chap lagi hingga BM 1 versi RavencherrY selesai. Sejujurnya aku belum memutuskan akan melanjutkan story ini dulu atau menulis story baru atau merevisi story lainnya atau membuat lanjutan story-story tanggung yang ada? Terlalu banyak atau. Baiklah, aku akan putuskan itu pada chapter depan atau setelah **Run!** tamat pada 1 Desember nanti.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **26 November 2017**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke. Meski tahu terlambat, mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolah. Sepertinya Sasuke memang membawa pengaruh buruk bagi gadisnya. Bukan hanya pengaruh tapi juga beberapa hal buruk. Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu sedikit mendongak menatap langit dikejauhan. Dan jika dia bersikeras bersama Sakura, dia juga akan membawa hal buruk untuk masa depan gadisnya. Setidaknya masa depan yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Ceritakan padaku." Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan raut bingung. "Apa yang dilakukan Itachi padamu?" Sasuke merasa menelan bongkahan pil pahit saat menanyakan hal ini. Gerakan tangan Sakura memelan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Gadis itu menunduk menekuri ujung sepatunya. Rasa bersalah langsung membuncah hingga menembus kepala Sasuke. Sekarang apa yang harus dia katakan? Haruskah dia meminta maaf? Itachi sudah tak ada, mungkin sebenarnya hal ini tak layak lagi dibicarakan. Karna menyangkut orang yang sudah mati. Tapi saat berpikir seperti itu, pasti menyakitkan bagi Sakura sebelumnya yang selalu mengenang Tayuya.

"Ini bukan cerita yang menyenangkan." Lirih Sakura. Sasuke tahu, karna itulah dia ingin tahu. Mungkin saja Sasuke bisa merasakah penderitaan Sakura. Mungkin saja dia bisa mengerti karna sekarang dia juga kehilangan seorang kakak.

"Aku tak tahu harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan meninggalnya Itachi. Maaf Sasuke-kun." Sasuke tahu. Dia juga mengalami kesulitan saat Sakura histeris terakhir kali.

"Aku tak suka melihat Sasuke-kun merasakan apa yang ku rasakan. Kehilangan seorang kakak. Tapi di sisi lain aku juga tak suka melihat Itachi meninggal dengan begitu mudah. Dia menggoreskan luka terlalu banyak pada Tayuya nee, padaku." Rasa bersalah menggerogoti rongga dada Sasuke melihat Sakura menunduk sembari berusaha menghapus air matanya. Langkah gadis itu semakin memelan. Dan Sasuke semakin miris melihat senyum penuh luka yang terukir dibibir Sakura.

"Dia menyekapku satu malam. Dia menelepon Tayuya nee agar datang jika tak ingin aku terluka. Saat itu aku sangat berharap Tayuya nee datang menyelamatkanku. Yang ku lakukan hanya menjerit memanggil namanya tanpa peduli suara penuh kekhawatirannya yang berusaha menenangkanku di telepon. Dan aku langsung menyesal saat Tayuya nee benar-benar datang." Sakura menghela nafas berat. Bibirnya yang tersenyum bergetar hebat.

"Hentikan Sakura. Maaf. Kita lupakan saja oke?" Sasuke tak ingin Sakura mengorek luka lamanya hanya karna Sasuke ingin tahu. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Penyebab luka Sakura sudah tak ada, meski luka itu mungkin masih menganga. Sasuke hanya perlu berusaha menyembuhkan luka itu tanpa mencari tahu proses terjadinya.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Ini hanya cerita lama. Bodoh jika aku masih terluka." Bohong. Sasuke tahu Sakura jelas berbohong.

"Dia... mengurungku di kotak dengan dinding kawat. Dia membuatku melihat bagaimana brutalnya dia memperkosa Tayuya nee. Dengan banyak alat yang aku tak tahu namanya, tapi jelas itu menyakitkan. Dia selalu menyentuhku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku, mencintaiku jika Tayuya nee tak bisa bertahan mengikuti keinginannya. Saat itu aku benar-benar ingin mati agar tak menjadi alat baginya untuk mengancam Tayuya nee. Tayuya nee selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan agar aku menunggunya. Dia akan membebaskanku. Padahal... dia... hiks... padahal dialah yang butuh pertolongan." Kini Sakura benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Dia bilang dia mencintai Tayuya nee, tapi dia menyakiti Tayuya nee hingga membuatku berpikir lebih baik Tayuya nee mati saja." Isakan Sakura makin keras. Sasuke memeluk tubuh gadisnya yang bergetar hebat. Dia mendongak, bagaimanapun ini sulit di percaya. Seorang pewaris Uchiha melakukan hal yang bahkan Sasuke tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. Dia tak bisa membayangkan kengerian yang Sakura alami selama menonton penyiksaan kakaknya oleh Itachi.

"Tenanglah Sakura . Maaf." Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tak tahu bagaimana menghibur Sakuranya. Pengalaman itu terlalu menyakitkan jika hanya mendapatkan ucapan penghiburan.

"Hari itu, dia mendapat telepon dan terburu-buru pergi. Dia mungkin lupa mengikat Tayuya nee. Kami berhasil keluar tapi dia datang terlalu cepat. Tayuya nee menyembunyikanku di tong yang ada disekitar situ. Aku memintanya agar bersembunyi bersamaku, Tapi Tayuya nee bilang jika berdua kami tak akan selamat. Aku disitu sampai orang-orang menemukanku. Tapi Tayuya nee sudah meninggal. Mereka menemukan Tayuya nee sudah meninggal. Harusnya kami sembunyi bersama." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak ada kata-kata yang terlintas dikepala Sasuke untuk meredakan tangisan pilu gadisnya.

"Cukup Sakura. Maaf. Maaf." Sasuke tahu kelanjutannya mulai dari sini. Gadisnya tak perlu terluka dengan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu. Hingga perlahan Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Gadis itu mendongak menatap prianya dan tersenyum lembut. Lebih tenang dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasukepun mengukir senyum dibibirnya. Gadisnya adalah sosok yang menakjubkan. Dengan Sayang Sasuke membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata dipipi Sakura.

"Dia sudah meninggal..." Bisik Sakura lirih.

"Cukup Sakura. Kita tak akan membahas hal itu lagi. Selamanya." Telapak tangan Sasuke membingkai wajah gadisnya yang tersenyum lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Maksudku, aku akan selalu terlihat menyedihkan jika masih terikat dengan kenangan itu. Aku ingin mengubur kenangan itu dan hidup lebih baik. Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku mulai ke psikiater?" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. Dengan raut yang lebih baik dia menautkan tangan mereka dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa itu tak membebanimu?" Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. Sakura tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk apapun.

"Sebenarnya aku terbebani. Aku... seorang introvert bahkan sebelum mengalami trauma." Mereka saling pandang. "Aku tahu seberapa besar jarak kita untuk bersama. Aku hanya gadis biasa berkepribadian aneh dan kau pewaris Uchiha. Sangat jelas menakjubkan perbedaan kita."

"Sakura..." Erang Sasuke. "Aku tak menyukai ucapanmu." Sasuke semakin jengkel melihat Sakura terkekeh dan menggeleng kecil.

"Itu kenyataan Sasuke-kun. Meskipun kau tak menyukainya. Terlebih tou-sanmu pasti tak menyukaiku karna keributan itu. Dan jika... hanya jika dia mengetahui masalah Itachi dan kakakku..." Sakura terdiam. Sasukepun merasakannya. Ucapan aneh saat dirinya ditanya masalah Sakura dulu. Tapi tidak. Mereka tak boleh selalu melihat ke belakang. Yang harus Sasuke lakukan adalah menghitung rintangan yang harus dia dan Sakura lalui dan mencari solusinya.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke lembut penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu meski menggenggam tanganmu terasa menyakitkan." Sasuke merengut. Dia memang pernah melakukan kesalahan, tapi dia tak pernah berniat menyakiti Sakura. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan mempertahankanku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut jenaka. Tuhan. Sasuke sangat mencintai gadis ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia melepaskan Sakura setelah semua yang dia lalui, setelah semua yang Sakura lakukan untuknya. Sasuke tahu, dia hanya akan merasakan kosong jika kehilangan gadis ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura dan mengecup puncaknya. Sakura cekikikan berusaha melepaskan kepalanya. "Kau tak akan ku lepaskan. Walau kau bosan padaku. Tidak akan pernah." Cekikikan Sakura makin keras saat Sasuke menahan kepalanya dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura riang setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan mendahului langkah pria itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu. Mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura berulang-ulang sembari berjalan mundur. Menghadap Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manis gadisnya. Apa dia sanggup melepaskan setiap kebahagiaannya bersama Sakura? Sasuke yakin tidak. Sasuke tahu Sakura adalah sumber kebahagiaannya. Dan Sakura bilang tak akan melepaskannya. Sepertinya dia tak punya pilihan lain. Sasuke hanya akan berusaha lebih keras. Meski sulit, Sasuke pikir akan bagus jika dia bisa mendapatkan keduanya. Klannya dan Sakura. Karna Sakura adalah hal berharga, bukan hal aneh jika membutuhkan pengorbanan yang tak sedikit untuk bersamanya. Sasuke akan melalui itu. Dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Bukankah itu motto Uchiha? Dan Sasuke adalah Uchiha.

Mereka terlambat satu jam. Ini membuat Sakura gelisah dan tak ingin masuk sekolah. Tapi Sasuke meyakinkan gadis itu jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Setidaknya Sasuke yang akan membuatnya begitu.

Jam istirahat Temari membawa Sakura ke perpustakaan. Ya, ujian sudah dekat. Sekarang waktu santai para siswa berakhir. Tak ada yang menginginkan hasil buruk di ujian nanti. Meski Sasuke tak masuk dalam deretan orang yang mengkhawatirkan ujian.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Sasuke menoleh pada pamannya yang menepuk bahunya. Ah kenapa pria ini selalu muncul entah darimana sih? seperti hantu yang kedatangannya tanpa tanda-tanda.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja." Sahut Sasuke berusaha mengacuhkan pamannya.

"Aku percaya." Sasuke mendesis mendengar nada mengejek pamannya disertai menukiknya alisnya yang semakin terlihat menyebalkan. "Hey. Aku bilang aku percaya."

"Ya ya gunakan waktu paman untuk sesuatu yang lebih produktif daripada bicara padaku."

"Kelihatannya kau memang sudah baik-baik saja." Sasuke memberengut kesal melihat senyum bodoh pamannya yang masih belum luntur. "Ok. Ok. Aku hanya memberimu dukungan saja. Kau tahu, mulai sekarang segala hal menjadi bebanmu. Hidupmu akan berkali-kali lebih berat dan menyebalkan dari sebelumnya. Cobalah bertahan."

"Aku tahu. Mendengar hal seperti itu terus-menerus hanya membuat hariku memburuk."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mendengus kesal saat pamannya mengacak surai hitamnya. Sampai kapan dia akan di perlakukan bagai bayi seperti ini? "Dan jangan biasakan terlambat berduaan. Ok?"

"Issh." Desis Sasuke sebal saat tawa pamannya masih terdengar meski sosoknya sudah menghilang dibelokan.

Sasuke menyusuri lorong menuju kelas Naruto. Seharusnya teman-temannya ada di sana saat ini. Bagaimanapun dia mulai merindukan mereka. Yah merindukan tidak termasuk ke dalam hal cengeng kan? Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya ke kelas Naruto. Kosong. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang tak Sasuke kenal. Dia memutuskan menuju kantin. Kali ini jika tak menemukan mereka Sasuke tak akan peduli. Mencari adalah hal melelahkan.

"O ow lihat siapa yang datang?" Suara cempreng Naruto membuat Sasuke tak kesulitan menemukan teman-temannya ditengah padatnya kantin. "Dua hari yang lalu kau bilang belum mau masuk sekolah. Apa yang membuatmu mengubah keputusan?"

"Apa masalahmu? Ku pikir dua hari bisa mengubah banyak hal?" Sinis Sasuke sembari menarik kursi dan duduk diantara mereka. Dia bersyukur tak ada rombongan pacar Naruto bersama mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke terkekeh melihat raut khawatir Sai.

"Hn."

"Hei bisakah tidak membuat Sakura selalu melanggar peraturan?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Kau harus mendengar omelan Temari. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Benar. Kau harus lihat akhir-akhir ini Shika menempel pada gadis itu seperti tahi ikan." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh Shikamaru karna istilah yang di gunakan terdengar menjijikkan.

"Lewatkan bagian itu. Shika benar-benar menjadi penjilat dan bagian terkerennya jelas dia kalah perkasa." Tawa Sai dan Naruto meledak.

"Itu lebih baik dibanding kalian yang mendapatkan julukan pasangan mesum." Sungut Shikamaru. Sasuke yakin itu bukan berita bagus, tapi cukup menghiburnya. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar melewatkan banyak hal.

Sasuke menggigiti ujung penanya sementara matanya fokus pada makhluk pink yang sedang serius memperhatikan penjelasan Hanare sensei. Senyum kecil muncul begitu saja dibibir Sasuke. Dia merindukan rutinitas ini. Dan Sakuranya selalu indah untuk dipandangi.

"Kau akan mempertahankannya?" Sasuke menoleh pada Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan mematenkan kursi disampingnya. "Sai dan Naruto mengkhawatirkan ini. Kau tahu kan segalanya akan sulit untuk kalian mulai sekarang?" Sasuke menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu." onixnya fokus menatap gadisnya di depan sana. "Dia bilang tak akan melepasku meski itu melukainya. Dia yang seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskannya? Kehilangan waktu bersamanya akhir-akhir ini saja sudah merupakan penyesalan untukku." Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Benar. Sakuranya pantas untuk diperjuangkan.

"Bagaimana tentang... masa lalu? Temari bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan hal ini."

"Itu tak masalah. Kami tak akan bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Tapi dia tak mau memikirkannya. Bukankah itu hal bagus Shika? Kami hanya perlu memikirkan masa depan."

"Benar. Itu hal bagus." Jeda beberapa saat sebelum Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kami hanya akan berdiri dibelakangmu dan memastikan kau tak akan terjatuh."

"Apa kau sedang berusaha mengatakan tentang fungsi sahabat?" Ucap Sasuke lengkap dengan cengiran menggodanya.

"Kalau kau pikir begitu, mungkin memang begitu. Ah ... aku ingat Naruto pernah mengatakan tentang Akasuna kembaran Karin."

"Apa?"

"Ha ha sepertinya dia sedang melakukan pendekatan. Sekarang masih hanya pada Naruto. Akan datang kesempatan yang membuatnya melakukan itu padaku dan Sai. Jadi khawatirkan posisimu yang mungkin bisa tergeser karenanya." Sasuke tertawa mendengar peringatan Shikamaru.

"Dia tak akan bisa menggantikanku. Dia hanya akan menempati tempatnya tanpa bisa menggeser posisiku. Jika itu maksudmu."

"Hei kau terlalu percaya diri..."

"Benar. Kalian terlalu percaya diri mengobrol di jam pelajaranku." Sasuke dan Shikamaru menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat mendapati wajah garang Hanare sensei di depan mereka.

"Keluar dari kelasku. Tulislah seratus lembar permohonan maaf jika kalian masih ingin mengikuti kelasku sampai lulus. Jika kalian tak menulisnya, jangan berpikir untuk mengikuti kelasku." Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling pandang dan tersenyum geli.

"Aa baiklah."

"Menulis bukan hal buruk." Hanare sensei memijit keningnya yang berdenyut melihat dua orang itu melenggang dengan santai keluar kelas. Harusnya mereka tak usah sekolah saja jika menganggap enteng setiap peraturan.

Sasuke menyodorkan es krim pada Sakura. Pulang sekolah kali ini mereka menyempatkan membeli es krim karna Sakura bilang dia menginginkannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura sangat menikmati es krimnya. Dia tak pernah ingin melewatkan hal sekecil apapun dari Sakuranya lagi.

"Kau sudah selesai menulis hukuman seratus lembar permohonan maafmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya di rumah."

"Itu curang. Biasanya hukuman seperti itu diselesaikan di sekolah."

"Aku selalu menjadi yang tak biasa."

"Kau menyombong?" Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan sebal. Sasuke terkekeh melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita kencan? Itu akan bagus menyegarkan otak sebelum ujian. Lagi pula kita belum pernah melakukannya."

"Hm mmm." Sakura menopang dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Kau menggodaku?"

"Kau memaksa?"

"Sangat memaksa." Mereka berdua terkekeh geli.

Sasuke tak bisa memudarkan senyumnya menatap Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Ini terasa sempurna. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menyerah pada Sakura. Bagaimanapun caranya dia akan membuat ayahnya tak memiliki pilihan selain menerima Sakura. Sasuke tak akan memilih. Dia akan mendapatkan keduanya. Sakura, dan kekuatan dalam klannya untuk melindungi Sakura. Melindungi segala yang berharga baginya.

 _Aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, tou-san. Menjadi penerus dengan kekuatan mutlak._

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik gadisnya ke pelukannya.

 _Tapi aku juga akan melakukan apa yang ku inginkan. Bagaimanapun caranya, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan._

Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura yang kebingungan. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih dia mencium gadisnya. Memberi tahu pada dunia jika Sakura adalah miliknya.

 _Dan aku adalah Uchiha._

.

.

End...

.

.

Yupz selesaaaaaaiiiiii! Ini akan berlanjut ke bagian dua. Di tunggu ya. Ehe he he...

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **27 November 2017**


End file.
